Forgotten Promise
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog cares for his friends but at times finds them annoying. But he will do anything when their lives are threatened. A female hedgehog has started hunting him down, wanting him gone. Will he ever be able to make peace with her? Rated T for violence
1. Weapon

3

 _Weapon_

 _He paced back and forth in front of a large glass window, growing impatient with each passing second but knowing his ally won't show up any time soon. He held onto whatever shred of patience within him. His anger coiling, and twisting just below the surface ready to burst but holding onto a tight rein._

He's taking too long. _He halted and stared out the large window, a small frown twisting his mouth. But his ally always took his time. He shook his head and looked around the large dark blue room, his gaze landing on a bar at one end of the room. His ally hasn't even arrived yet._

 _He sighed and walked over to the onyx bar with black velveteen top stools lining the sides. He grabbed his champagne glass and filled it with dark red wine. He leaned against a stool. He swirled the liquid before taking a sip, surveying the vast and dark blue room._

 _A glimmering pool of turquoise rested next to the onyx bar, tempting him to a swim. A large crystal chandelier floated at the center of the oval-shaped room, shattering the sunlight into a thousand shards of soft shimmer. Gothic sconces lined the walls with fake, flickering flames._

 _The black winding staircase glowed with the sunlight, disappearing into the ceiling close to the other side. A large bedroom sat above the winding staircase, a king sized bed at the corner with wine red drapes. Black curtains covered glass French doors that led onto a large balcony. This was where he concocted many of his schemes._

 _Normally, the tranquility of his abode set his nerves to calm, but not tonight._ How long does it take? _He pondered as he dropped his gaze into his swirling drink, coolly masking the boiling anger below. He's already a week late. He sighed, placing his glass down before strolling towards the large window overlooking the glittery city._

Sure the weapon went missing almost fifty years ago. But that doesn't mean it takes this long to find it . . . does it? _He frowned at the thought, folding his arms with a soft hiss as his ears pressed flat in dismay. Disgusted with the feeling of unease that stirred within._

 _He watched a blue streak vanish into the city below. He had eyes everywhere, no one was left unsupervised. He knew where everyone was or planned to go. Call it stalker; but, it was_ _ **his way**_ _of controlling the city._

 _He smirked with a 'hurmph' as the thought of Sonic sprang into mind_. I wonder where he is going to drag Shadow off to now. _He chuckled quietly, watching the streak slow to a stop. Sure enough, there was Shadow, clutching a lamp post while Sonic pulled on his feet. Shadow was cursing at him and demanding something._

" _You called?" A quiet yet, powerful voice purred. Slivers of fear ran up and down his spine. His ally's presence filled the entire room, quietly displaying the kind of power he has._

" _You're finally here." He chuckled softly; He slowly turned to see his minion, a snow-white hedgehog, blocking his doorway. Three quills curved behind his austere figure, while the other two at either side of his head, rested on his shoulders then spilled in front of him, just halting at his waist. His dark emerald – flecked with crimson-blue – green eyes were cool yet hid dark and fearful power._

 _He flexed his hand, suppressing another shiver while quietly swearing to himself to never cross hairs with this one. He strolled over to the bar and poured another glass of wine. "Would you like some wine?" He asked calmly, seeing his ally shake his head out of the corner of his eye._

" _No thank you." The snow white hedgehog responded in his soft voice as another wave of unwanted shivers ran downward. A knowing dark smile slowly stretched across his lips. His eyes flashing with unknown power._

 _He stiffened, catching the hedgehog's knowing smile. He frowned before saying in a confident, yet irritated voice, "Ice, I see you've been working your tail off out there, and I understand how hard he is to find and that his very name defines his abilities, but . . . any sign of him?"_ All he needs to do is use Sonic to find him. Sonic always seems to know where he is.

 _Ice smoothly shook his head. "No. He hasn't done anything to alert us to his presence. Even though Sonic always manages to find him whenever he disappears. I still can't find him. I also believe he doesn't plan on coming."_

 _He scowled at Ice's response._ A hedgehog with _**your**_ kind of power, still hasn't found him? Or are you aware of where he is and just refuse to tell me? _He pursed his lips, carefully playing his chosen words over in his mind. "You are aware of how long I've been searching for this weapon, yet you take your time looking for Shadow?"_

" _Yes, I'm quite aware of your desire." Ice hissed softly. "But I also have . . . other response abilities."_

" _I've been searching for this for quite a while, too much time has passed." He's already tried going back in time for his weapon, but for some reason; he's unable to access that time once again._

 _He slowly turned to face his minion, who was watching him with hard green eyes, sending more chills his way. "I would like to have it now."_

" _That, I know." Ice narrowed his eyes with a soft growl. "You already know that I'm doing the best I can."_

" _Yes, I'm well aware of that." He ground his teeth as he stiffened, not liking Ice's condescending tone. But what other choice did he have but to take it? Ice was too powerful, but he wasn't going to let it cow him._

" _Has Shadow fallen for anything?"_

" _None yet, but knowing Sonic, you can count on the big fool he will." Ice turned and headed towards the door._

 _He couldn't help the grin slipping over his face "Go find him, and you shall have the gems I've promised for I've no need of them."_ When I have my weapon, that is. _His voice boomed. "And see if you can get him to come back. He's the only one I know of who can track and find my missing weapon."_

" _And if he refuses?"_

" _Kill him and if Sonic gets in the way, well, you shall live your dream to kill him too." He grinned._

 _Ice's lip quivered, but he nodded instead, and vanished._

I need that weapon to complete my plans. _He wandered to the large glass window, glaring at a blue streak that zipped towards the beach._ And thanks to that _**blue**_ hedgehog, my one is missing and the other destroyed.

3


	2. Chapter 1: Aura

_Chapter 1:_

 _Aura_

 _Shadow smiled as he watched a butterfly flutter past him. He followed it into a meadow where bright flowers, dappled by their dark companions, scattered throughout the golden grass. Brightly colored butterflies drifted from one flower to the next while bees buzzed lazily in search of sweet nectar._

 _The grass was knee high and the color of sunshine. Gold, red, and orange trees bordered the edges; while dark red rose bushes hugged the base of each flaxen tree trunk. The orange rays of the setting sun washed Shadow's fur into a soft ebony glow, and his red streaks a quiet autumn red._

 _The meadow turned red and gold, the colors blazing like fire. A magical time. His place of peace._

 _He closed his eyes and soaked in the warming rays. This is where he always sought peace. A small smile curved the corner of his mouth before a shiver ran up his spine. A cold presence dampened the serene meadow. He froze, his fur pricked. He opened his eyes and his smile fell._

 _This wasn't supposed to happen. Ever. Only_ _ **he**_ _knew how to get here. Hyperaware, he glanced around his meadow. A black mist swirled in the distance, catching his eye._

 _Wait, what was that? He blinked, but it faded. It felt like a dark presence meaning him harm. He ground his teeth, angry with the intruder. He glanced around some more, wondering who it might be or if it was his imagination._

 _When the tree line appeared innocent; he shrugged it off, and walked to the center. This was his sanctuary when his thoughts turned on him. Before things went wrong and dear friends became lost forever . . . A knot shivered at his throat, but he forced it down. That was so very long ago._

 _Shadow ran his hands through the grass, feeling the softness on his palms and fingers before spotting a butterfly; the sun danced gold along the wings. He smiled as it landed on his nose, soft laughter escaped him. Perfect. This was a side him of no one knew about. Not even his closest friend: Sonic._

 _The cold returned, skittering down his spine. The butterfly flickered, and dashed away. His fur spiked at the feeling of someone's hate filled gaze. Raw anger, he hadn't felt in years, replaced the peace._

 _Swallowing his fear, he scanned his meadow, it no longer feeling safe. He looked up as the lazy sun drowning under the cover of the moon. He furred his brows together with a frown. The moon? But how? The moon never rose here nor did the sun ever set._

 _He folded his ears back, flexing his hands as he noticed things missing in his meadow. The birdsong died along with the fluttering presence of the butterflies and bees and . . . where ever did the flowers go? This was no longer his sanctuary, but cold darkness. He bristled at the thought._

 _The black mist oozed through the trees, and into the meadow. Everything it touched withered black. The dark haze rippled, rising taller. Shadow could feel his heart stopping. What was that? He took a stumbling step back, unsure. Just then, the mist figure mocking his very image; lifted its eyes. It looked at him._

 _Cold fear paralyzed him. This wasn't happening. It felt unreal. He choked on his fear, his ears fighting to keep still. Terror forced his eyes wide as the shadows around him became alive, snaking around his arms and legs. He gasped as it engulfed him._

 _His breaths became mere hisses, his arms pinned fast to his sides. He couldn't help but stare at the mirrored haze walking towards him. Never once did it step in the blackened grass, nor leave the covering of its commanded shadows. It was as if they obeyed the mist!_

 _Those eyes. They were filled with anger that left him helpless; almost like they mirrored his anger from the time before he meet his friends._

 _He whimpered quietly when a black blade formed in her hand. He could see very well her expression when she came face to face. He swallowed. Her crimson eyes filled with rage, hate and revenge._

 _Revenge? Revenge for what? He never hurt a living creature! . . . Well, since his reformation. He was their protector, their guardian! His heart hammered against his ribs._

 _And how did he know this 'mist' was female?_

 _A strange sensation arose. Familiar. Alluring. Ancient. What's this? How? He felt confusion course through despite his fear. He flicked his ears, feeling drawn to her almost like he knew her. Somehow, somewhere, long ago . . ._

 _Could it be possible her presence, though heinous, rekindled emotions he had long forgotten? He ground his teeth as cold sweat trickled down his spine. Impossible, his possibility to 'deeply care' died with Maria._

" _ **Shadow,"**_ _A woman's voice hissed in a venomous whisper. The blade swung towards him, aimed for his hammering heart._

"Don't kill me!" Shadow exclaimed as he sat up with a start, his heart pounding. The fur along his arms, legs and the back of his neck, stood even though he was drenched. Did he sweat that much? He frowned, trying to clear his mind from the nightmarish dream.

His gaze dropped to his shadow. Shadow scowled and growled softly. Oh, how he hated the way his quills stuck every which way, as if he came out of a blender. "You ok?" Someone asked, his voice coating with concern.

Shadow looked up. Sonic wore bright blue flip-flops and dark green swim trunks while holding a dribbling red bucket. He tilted his head and studied Shadow. His green eyes wide.

Shadow closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the sand. _What the-?_ He looked at the sand before taking a deep shuddering breath, trying to slow his heart rate. How could he have forgotten he was at the beach with Sonic?

Remnants of his dream stirred. He flinched, feeling the menacing cold nearby.

He shook the water from his head, showering Sonic with droplets. When did Sonic dump a bucket of water on him?

"Eeek!" Sonic skipped away with a girlish squeal. Shadow rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction.

"Yeah," Shadow finally answered Sonic's question in a soft voice, staring off into space, pondering his dream.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked and tilted his head, not showing he cared that Shadow had wet him. _Amazing. Sonic loathed water._ This yanked Shadow from his thoughts.

His mind turned to a memory of a pink hedgehog bugging him. Amy has bugged Shadow to teach Sonic to swim, just to shut her up, Shadow promised to teach Sonic. He's not as persistent as Amy would like him to be.

"You look like you've just saw a ghost, or just got off a super duper scary ride." Sonic grinned.

Shadow scowled as he stood up, holding back a growl. "I'm fine," he grumbled as he grabbed his fluffy, white towel and shook the sand off. He could feel Sonic's eyebrow quirk up in doubt.

Sonic sighed. "Were you dreaming of your mystery girlfriend _again?"_ He teased. Shadow stiffened before turning to his friend. His fists clenched as a friendly smile appeared on Sonic's mouth. Shadow wanted to punch it off but didn't, knowing Amy would yell at him and remind him of his promise not to punch Sonic. He always kept his promises . . . _She didn't say anything about strangling him._

Shadow set his jaw and glared at his clueless friend—Sonic was anything but and it unnerved him. "She's not mine," he growled. "I don't even know who _she_ is." He spat as he dried himself off.

Sonic smirked and snatched the towel from Shadow.

"And besides, she's not even real." Shadow scowled and tried grabbing his towel from his friend only to have it held out of his reach. Shadow's fingers itched to be wrapped around Sonic's throat.

"Are you positive about that?" Sonic grinned before winking at Shadow. He scowled and ripped his towel from Sonic's paws, very tempted to whip him with it.

"Don't you even start." He growled softly as he wrung out the towel. _Am I sure she's just a dream? There are times I swear I can feel her watching me or when I catch a glimpse of her. But could that just be me?_

"Sooo," Sonic's annoying voice grated Shadow's fur. He sighed, hoping for an opportunity to escape his blabbering friend. "Tell me about your girlfriend."

Shadow groaned at the jab. He was going to kill him for sure. Shadow bristled as he glared at Sonic who grabbed his bucket and fur-matching towel. All Shadow wanted was to be alone . . . or punch Sonic in the face, either or would work; so would strangling him. The corner of his mouth twitched upward at the thought.

Sonic gave him a huge cheesy grin and waved. Shadow whimpered softly, irritation making his blood pump faster. _End my misery now._ Shadow ignored his friend as he slipped into his black shoes.

 _How many times do I have to tell him she's not my girlfriend?_ Shadow flexed his fingers, wondering how it would feel to have them around Sonic's neck. Shadow frowned. _I want to strangle him way_ _ **too**_ _often._ He looked at Sonic as he waved again. _But that's because he can't be any less annoying._

"She's _not_ mine." Shadow snarled and folded his damp towel. "I don't know anything about her other than she's angry, and it's just a dream Sonic. Has it come across your mind that perhaps I'm paranoid?" He threw out there, knowing Sonic wouldn't accept the fact that he might be paranoid, even though he wasn't. Still, he would prefer to have Sonic think that than believing that this nightmare woman was the 'girl of his dreams'.

Stupid Disney; filling kids' heads with lies, including Sonic's. Shadow _was_ no prince charming. And he'll never be.

"Hm." Sonic frowned at Shadow as he started for home, hoping that Sonic wouldn't follow him but knowing the hope was in vain.

Shadow grumbled insults about Sonic under his breath as the familiar coldness swirled around him. He stiffened in his path. "Do, do you feel that?" He whispered almost afraid to look.

His heart hammered against his ribs as he looked around. Nothing except for sparkling sand. The sensation called to him. His ears perked forward. Someone was in the shadows.

Thunder boomed, making Shadow jump as the sun covered with clouds. Shadow sighed as it began to pour. _Great, rain._ Sonic yelped and plunked the bucket over his head to protect his precious fur.

Shadow blinked as his gaze returned to the shadows. He stared while his eyes widened with surprise. He thought she was a mere dream but there she stood. Sleek, beautiful, and dangerous.

She stiffened before turning her head to look at him. He slightly tilted his and blinked, curious. Eeriness lingered thick between them. A dark smile appeared, her red eyes filled with deathly, dark promises.

 _Promises?_ Shadow shivered, unsure if that was from anticipation . . . or fear. His heart hitched as her cold aura tugged his fear to the surface. He swallowed, drawn to her yet, afraid of her.


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

_Chapter 2:_

 _Encounter_

Thunder boomed, making him jump while drawing him back to reality. The fur along his arms stood. He nervously patted it down.

"Hello." Sonic's voice came from a distance; he relaxed. Who was she? Did his dreams step beyond and haunt real life? Or is his mind playing tricks on him? "Hello, Earth to Shadow, is anybody home? Earth to Shadow."

Still in a haze, Shadow blinked. He frowned when Sonic's waving hand came into focus. Shadow's insides melted with relief, but still held his ground. He returned his gaze to the shadows only to see she no longer lingered there. He sighed . . . with relief?

"Hellooooo." Sonic stretched the 'o' as Shadow rolled his shoulders with a growl.

" _Sonic_."

"Yellow!" Sonic jumped, cheesy grin in place. Shadow huffed, and turned to his home, wanting to take a hot shower. "Hi." Sonic grinned. "My name is Sonic. Welcome to earth. Do you want me to take you to our leader?"

 _Oh brother._ Shadow scowled, bristling. "I'm not from outer space and _I_ will strangle you _if_ you don't stop." He growled and folded his arms.

"You sure did _space_ out though." Sonic chuckled at his corny joke. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Get it? _Space_ out?" His laughter turned maniacal. Shadow frowned and glared at his friend from the corner of his eye, wanting to shut him up. He tuned Sonic out as his fur prickled. He looked behind himself, sensing her.

"Yo, Shadow." Sonic poked him. He frowned and gave Sonic a small nudge that sent him stumbling to the ground. Sonic frowned and studied him. Nothing fazed his blue friend. "Are you ok? You looked spooked."

"Yeah," Shadow grumbled and glanced around, then behind. "I thought I saw someone I knew." He sighed, not sure if disappointment sounded logical.

"Your mystery girlfriend?" Sonic sang out. He sounded too happy for Shadow's liking. He bristled and clenched his fists, grinding his teeth and resisting the urge to tackle Sonic.

Shadow peeked at him from the corner of his eye. "She's not mine and you know that." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Wait a minute there, you mean you saw her?" Sonic paused, oblivious to Shadow's defensive comment. His eyes were as wide as his gaping mouth. Shadow huffed and stomped impatiently. Sonic was a nice friend, but how he wore on Shadow's patience.

" _Yesssss_." He snarled. The rain pounded still, he wanted to steal Sonic's bucket. He watched as it slipped over Sonic's face, his voice echoing strange within. _Never mind. An umbrella would be better._

"Ya sure?" Sonic whined a little, making Shadow look at him to see he was holding his soaked towel above his bucket-head like an umbrella. Shadow snorted. Like that would help. "Want my bucket?"

"No!" The fur along Shadow's back went rigid.

"Are you sure? The rain isn't affecting you the same way it's affecting me, is it?"

"No." Shadow growled and tried to move faster, wanting to get away from him. "Unlike you Sonic, I don't necessarily care for the rain."

"I should've brought an umbrella," Sonic grumbled to himself, ignoring Shadow. He chuckled, inwardly, at Sonic. Never a dull moment.

The water dripped down Shadow's quills and over his eyes. Someone watched him. He stiffened when he sensed her. Without saying a word, he looked around, ears alert. There. She was leaning against a street lamp as she narrowed her eyes. Her arms crossed her chest. He blinked. She looked like . . . like him! Spitting image, in fact.

Shadow blinked as shock glued him to the ground; he swallowed wrong and burst out into a fit of coughs. "What?" Sonic echoed inside his bucket.

Shadow didn't respond. He couldn't speak, he just stared. He took a small step towards her, helplessly drawn. She tilted her head. He froze then hesitated when she grinned darkly. He swallowed, struggling to control his racing heart.

"Lookie, lookie what slammed into my face!" Sonic squealed with joy.

 _Oh no._ Shadow scowled at Sonic when he waved a damp flyer in front of his face. Shadow whacked it aside with a snarl, but she was already gone. "Sonic," he hissed with a scowl.

"There's a party tomorrow night, want to come?" Sonic asked, pointing to the soggy flyer with running ink.

"Not interested." Shadow grumbled as he halted in front of his house. It was at the best part of town; close to the forest on the outskirts. Far from smog and _everything_ noisy.

Sonic shook out his fur, scattering sprays of water. "Aw, come on, Shadow," he whined. "You seriously need to get out of the house and meet a girl. You can't stay single for the rest of your life; you'll eventually want the company of someone."

 _You sound just like Amy; why do you avoid her if you do?_ "And you were saying earlier that I already have a girlfriend." Shadow mumbled to himself as he flicked his ears. _And your point is?_ "Aren't you enough?" He asked before adding, "If you're so pushy about me and girls, how come you aren't dating Amy?"

"Yep." Sonic grinned. "Wait, Shadow, she doesn't exist—you said so yourself." He looked at Shadow, and wagged his finger. "And Amy is annoying . . . most of the time."

"You get my point." Shadow sighed. _You're also very annoying . . . why do I even tolerate hanging with you?_ Sonic's face _always_ glowed happy. Sheesh.

"So you wanna keep single and dream about some girl who doesn't exist?" Sonic wrinkled his nose with disgust as Shadow clenched his fists with a growl. His patience almost at a breaking point.

"You already know I'm not going," he snapped, turning to glare at his blue friend.

"I promise to quit teasing you." Sonic winked at him, his hands locked behind his back as he rocked back and forth like a toddler.

"Yeah right," Shadow snorted and pushed his front door inward. Water ran in rivulets down his quills, making pools at his feet. It's been forever since it rained buckets here.

"I promise!" Sonic begged and gave him puppy dog eyes, hopping up and down with laced hands at his chin. The bucket dangled from his elbow. Shadow eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't believe you." He huffed.

"Please?" Sonic folded his ears back, lifted his clasped hands higher, and tilted his head. His lower lip stuck out, and he blinked.

 _Oh great, the innocent look_. Shadow groaned, leaning against his door frame while Sonic stood under a leaky eave. _Why me?_ He peeked at Sonic to see he was still giving him the innocent look.

"Pretty please?" He pleaded.

Shadow's shoulders tensed with fire. "Fine!" He snapped, finally caving in. He promised himself he would get back at Sonic . . . Somehow. Maybe Amy would like to . . . Shadow grinned.

" _Yes!"_ Sonic whooped, and punched the air, forgetting about the rain. Shadow's grin turned into an irritated scowl. His plan forgotten.

Shadow shook his head. "Sonic, you do know it's still raining, right?" He watched as Sonic looked at him wide eyed then looked up at the sky.

"Aw man, it's raining!" He held his dripping towel overhead, the bucket forgotten. Shadow tried to stifle his laughter, but failed miserably.

"Can I bunk with you tonight?" Sonic asked, pushing past him into the house. Shadow stumbled then gained his balance, his angry glare forgotten. He stared at Sonic as he stared at the puddles by his feet then frowned.

Shadow hated the sudden brightening of his face; but, before he could say anything, Sonic gave a violent shake of his body, sending showers everywhere. "Ugh." Shadow groaned, hating how Sonic's quills turned into a huge, frizzy afro. "Fine, you'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you." Sonic scrunched his nose, running to the plate of snicker doodles on the coffee table. Shadow frowned and watched him stuff his face with the freshly baked cookies. Shadow had finished baking them when Sonic seemingly appeared from nowhere and dragged him off to the beach.

"Whatever." Shadow yawned, turned down into the hall and disappeared into his bedroom, locking it tight. He tossed his beach towel into his hamper. The shower called to him.

Shadow ground his teeth as his thoughts turned on him while he turned the water on. _Is she real?_ He wondered then shook his head, not wanting to think about her, or the possibility, at the moment. He wanted the warm water to distract him, not make him think of his nightmare.

The fibers of his fluffy towel hugged his fingers when he had stepped out. _Is it just me?_ He hung his damp towel over the shower rod when he had finished. _It's gotta be me because I can't seem to stop thinking about her._ He sat on the edge of his bed and fumed for few quite minutes before climbing under the wine colored sheets. He stared at his ceiling. _There's something about her, almost like I know her._

He sighed and sat up, unable to fall asleep with his turning thoughts and fear of meeting her once again in his dreams. He quietly slipped past a snoring Sonic, aiming for the front door.

Deep loneliness gnawed at his bones and he sniffed, holding it within. The pale full moon lit the empty beach with silvery-blue fire, beckoning him. Shadow released a small sigh of relief at the sound of the sighing sea against the sand. Its colors washed with silver white. He smiled, breathing in the salty air, glad to get away from his companion.

Tension melted from his shoulders and the weight lifted from his chest. The prickling sensation of out of place coldness crawled up his spine. _Not again._ He groaned inwardly as he froze, glancing around and feeling uneasy.

His ears perked forward and his body stilled when his gaze landed on her. There she was. She was a mere few feet away from him, her back to him and her head was tilted back as though she was star gazing.

Her body stiffened as her ears folded back in his general direction. Shadow stilled as his heart rate sped up. Her head turned so he could see her profile, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Emotions flashed but vanished as quickly as they had come.

His heart throbbed as he wondered if he should approach her. An odd feeling drifted from her. It was something out of place and unusual—but it whispered deep to him.

She scowled before looking away. He flicked his ears nervously as she tossed her quills and headed towards the forest. Fascinated, Shadow followed her. She halted at the edge and seemed to hesitate before looking at him over her shoulder. She slightly tilted her head with a curious frown before she shook it and disappeared into the shadows.

Shadow faltered, his feet lined up with the footprints she left. She was real. Should he follow her? What did she want? Was she dangerous? If she was, why would she mean him harm? With on final sigh, Shadow plunged into the dark shadows after her.

He halted and looked around when he lost her trail. "Hello?" Shadow called as his gaze landed on a dim pale light up ahead. _Is that her?_ Every particle of his being told him to stop, but her alluring aura spurred him forward.

"Hello?" Shadow called again then paused when his gaze found her, unsure as to why he was feeling a little shy around her. The beautiful girl stood in front of the tree, her leg bent with her foot resting on the trunk a little above the ground. Her hand grazed the tree, the other held a pale, pulsating orb.

She turned and looked at him, obviously startled that he followed her. She scowled, quickly covering the surprise. Her ears pressed forward as she gazed at him. Amusement sparked deep in her crimson eyes.

"Now this is interesting," she said in a husky, low voice that made his blood run hot. A small smile appeared as she chuckled. Shadow was instantly spellbound, her familiar voice rattling in his head. "I never thought you would follow me." Her voice hid something. What was she trying to hide?

"Who are you?" Shadow asked with a hint of hostility tinging his voice. His nerves rippled with uneasiness. Though she charmed him, he never trusted anyone wholly. She folded her ears back and lifted her chin, her amusement turned into cold anger.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." She hissed.

"You don't want to mess with me either." He snarled and clenched his fists as she folded her ears back. She pursed her lips with anger while her eyes flashed. "Besides, aren't you a bit small to be making threats like that?" He tilted his head to the right as he cocked an eyebrow, running his gaze up and down the length of her slender body. She was at least a head shorter than he.

Her eyes turned to burning slits as she pulled away from the tree. Her ears pressed back against her head as she her lips twisted into a scowl. She clenched her hands to fists. "You don't know who you're dealing with." She snarled as Shadow folded his arms and snorted.

"Should I? All I know is that I'm talking with a woman who is making threats she may not be able to keep." He narrowed his eyes as her red eyes glowed to a darker red. He was ticking her off. He frowned. "I'd be careful about who you threaten. You may not survive."

"I am not to be trifled with!" She snarled as the light went out. Shadow blinked and perked his ears up as a glowing light suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes widened as he tossed himself to the ground with a yelp as a metallic whoosh sounded over his head.

He lay on the ground for few seconds, his heart pounding against his ribs. He lifted his head and looked behind himself to see an eerie glowing golden sword imbedded in a tree. It vanished into gold dust.

He growled softly and rose to his feet, brushing himself off. He wasn't going to let her scare him. He looked around to see her gone. "Where did you go? Why did you attack me? Who are you?" He strolled forward, apprehension and anger tingling his body.

He listened one last time for her aura, the sensation that made him think of his immortality. He shook his head and went for home. There was no way she would've remained. Not with him feeling like this.


	4. Chapter 3: Past

_Chapter 3:_

 _Past_

Shadow quietly fumed as he stopped to a kick a lone pebble on the shore. He was angry with himself for not finding the very thing that bugged him about that woman.

Something about her really bugged him. Not like Sonic bug; but something deep inside of him, out of his reach, knows who she is and why she's after him.

He hissed through his teeth and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, not noticing he was no longer alone. "Yo, Showdown!" A familiar voice called. Shadow froze, his nerves and senses going to high alert at the sound of his code name.

"I don't go by that name any more." Shadow doesn't scare easily. His body tensed as he growled. He kept his back toward the person with a rebellious snort. He clenched his fists. "What do you want, Flame?" Shadow demanded.

"I was sent to get you." He frowned at the name Shadow called him. "The code name is Claw, thank you."

Shadow had worked hard to forget him, the past and his reign of terror. Sonic and Amy have been helping him avoid his old life as much as they possibly can. They just get in the way. Shadow appreciates their help even though he won't tell them.

He finally turned, giving his profile. His ears flat against his quills to show his discontent. He glared at his old colleague with disgust then asked with a snarl. "What do you want, _Claw_?"

Claw curled his lip, baring his teeth.

Shadow hated everything about him. From his midnight blue fur, to his double gold loop earrings in a single ear. Who'd wear their quills in front of their shoulders other than girls, anyway? Shadow shuddered at Claw's distaste and faced him.

"This is your last chance, Showdown." Claw flexed his sharpened claws. "Normally, _he_ would give you one chance then kill you. I, on the other hand," — He lifted his claws and admired them, the moonlight glinting off — "am giving you a second chance." He looked at Shadow, his jade eyes glowing.

Shadow lifted his chin, his left eye kinked at the threat. "I already told you." He cracked the bones in his neck with the twist of his head. "I'm not going back." Anger boiled in his gut, reaching the top of his head.

"I really didn't want to do this." Claw sighed and pulled a gun out. "I'm sorry Shadow. It pains me to do this to you."

"Indeed." Shadow stiffened at the hidden sorrow in Claw's voice.

"I promise to let you off the hook if you come back."

"I'm not coming back." Shadow snarled as red flames crawled up his hands and arms, hoping the message would go through his thick head.

Claw pouted, his ears flopped down as he lowered the gun to Shadow's chest. "I'm really sorry." The gun kicked up when Claw fired; the echoing crack of the bullet sent birds screaming.

Shadow appeared behind Claw, grabbing his arm and twisting it. Claw cried out and dropped the weapon. "You should already know that you can't kill me." Shadow hissed into his ear.

"Yes indeed, Master." Claw hissed through his teeth then laughed softly, despite the pain, when Shadow reeled backward at the title. "I have a way to kill you now."

"Don't call me that."

"What?" Claw picked up the gun and faced Shadow, reloading it. "'Master'?" He looked at him through his thick blue lashes with a smirk.

"I said 'don't call me that'." Shadow hissed, red flames licking up his arms. Claw's smile grew at the sight. He wanted Shadow angry.

"Why not?" He faked sorrow. "I've always loved calling you that." His eyes gleamed as Shadow snarled and hurled a shooting flame at him. The wretched blue nemesis grinned and ducked, firing two more bullets at Shadow's legs.

He cried out and collapsed, grinding his teeth as he vanished. Within the folds of soft darkness, Shadow watched Claw look around. He reappeared behind him with a quick punch to his shoulder blade. Livid anger burning through his blood.

"Coward!" Claw hissed, stumbling to the ground. Shadow stood over him, his hands glowing. Before he could move, Claw clambered to his feet and whirled around with the sharp report of his gun.

Shadow tossed his chaos spear at the bullet while tossing himself at Claw with a snarl. The agony in his legs nearly blinded him but he resisted with the aid of his power. Claw vanished before Shadow could tackle him.

 _Whaa . . .?_ Shadow stared, shocked when he had sat up; all anger and pain forgotten. Claw never had the ability to vanish before, not even with a chaos emerald. Shadow shakily rose to his feet, weary for the next attack. Someone has given him the ability to disappear.

He looked around himself, searching for Claw. Shadow froze, sensing his presence behind him too late. Claw kicked him in the spine, knocking him to the ground. Shadow hissed and twisted around, looking up at him.

His gaze dropped to a dark purple chaos emerald attached to Claw's gothic belt. Shadow growled and swung his left leg against Claw's right one, gaining an advantage over his once friend. Claw yelped when he lost his balance and dropped to the ground.

Shadow was on him and had him pinned before he had the time to react. The emerald glowed as Shadow was launched off of Claw before he had the chance to free it from the belt. Shadow groaned, turning over to his side as he heard the gun fire again.

Shadow vanished and appeared behind Claw, digging his shoe into Claw's back. Pain reverberated from the bullet wounds in his legs, and he ground his teeth. Shadow turned and shoved his hands into his jacket.

"Come, I grow tired of these little games." Shadow yawned, and gazed at a pretend watch on his wrist, hiding the searing ache in his legs. He trembled and he felt ready to collapse.

Claw clicked his talons together, and whirled around. His foot lashed through the air in a roundhouse kick. Stunned, Shadow's jaw exploded with white pain. For a few horrifying seconds, he sailed through the cool night air.

He groaned softly when he landed. On his back, Shadow swiped the blood from his lip. He growled, forcing himself to his feet. He froze with a silent gasp as his eyes widened. All he could see at the moment was two gleaming gun barrels pointing at him. "Give it up Shadow; I don't want to kill you. I respected you as an assassin."

"I thought you had no choice," Shadow said in a venomous tone, looking up from the barrels. His legs wobbled dangerously.

"You're right. I wish, for once, you weren't." Claw sighed and fired the guns at him and vanished.

Shadow attempted to the dodge the bullets but his legs were too weak to obey. He cried out as the bullets buried themselves inside, crippling him. Shadow dropped to the ground and ground his teeth, refusing to groan. He lifted his head and glared at Claw as he pointed the gun at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Shadow prodded, smirking at Claw's hesitation. "You'll only be doing me a favor."

"I don't want to kill my mentor." The gun lowered a notch, Claw's expression softening. "You were the best teacher I've ever had and I don't want to do this." He cocked the gun.

Shadow refused to talk any longer as he glanced at his golden energy ball forming between his hands. "You will regret this," he muttered, ready to dislodge it; but before it could make it into the air, Claw cried out in pain.

Shadow's energy ball disappeared. He blinked. _How did that happen?_ He hadn't released his weapon yet.

Claw's silhouette eclipsed someone in front of him. He growled and straightened before he turned around, facing his attacker. "And you are?" He grunted, his voice clenched between his teeth.

"Why do you want to know?" A woman snorted. Shadow strained to see around Claw. Chills straightened his fur as he thought of the girl who'd been hunting him. He frowned at the thought. Was that . . . ? _Nah. It couldn't be. She wouldn't be that stupid._

He crawled forward and craned his neck. The immortal sensation reached him. It was! He frowned, wondering what she was doing here and why. Ice crawled up his spine as he thought of what Claw might do to her. He was no respecter of women.

Her gaze was fierce on Claw as the moon came out from behind the clouds, shadowing her form. Claw grinned. "Anonymity, huh? You do make an excellent point." He chuckled and examined her with an interest that made Shadow want to gag. "Have you been an assassin before?" He teased, his voice condescending.

A smirk twisted her mouth. "Have you?" Her feet moved with careful steps, reminding Shadow of a ballet dancer. His heart skipped a beat, his mouth drying. Beautiful . . . "Move aside," she hissed.

Claw tossed his front quills behind his shoulders with a flourish before holstering his gun with a fancy swirl. "He is my target, _you_ move aside." Shadow scooted an inch, but the pain screamed for him to stop. He dropped his head and groaned into the grass.

"You'll have to get through me first," she said with a venomous snarl, drawing Shadow's attention to her again. He frowned at her comment. Why was she defending him if she attacked him earlier?

"Hmm, this shall be fun."

Shadow rolled his eyes. Claw was a low life flirt—like a cat playing with its meal before going in for the kill. A secret smile lifted his lips. She would outmatch Claw, he didn't know how he knew; he just did.

Boy was Shadow in for a real treat. "Never judge your opponent too lightly Claw." He chuckled, a tickle lighting his stomach.

If Claw heard, he didn't let anyone know. Claw laughed and twirled his gun before he fired at her. The woman of Shadow's dreams—literally—blocked it as she launched something at him. Claw snickered, causing his form to melt into shadows, her energy ball sailing through him.

He reappeared behind her, but she whirled around and kicked him. Claw grabbed her ankle. "So, _you're_ the Ultimate Weapon." His eyebrow cocked high to his ear, and he chuckled. "This should be interesting." He tilted his head, his eyes devouring her body, _again_.

Shadow shuddered. _Claw you disgusting perv._

A guttural sound vibrated from her throat before she head-butt him, the sneer vanishing from his face. She yanked her leg from his grip, with surprising strength, as she kicked him on the side of his face.

Claw groaned and stumbled backwards as she pulled a black blade from the darkness and approached him. "And apparently, you are the missing weapon he wants." He glided his thumb across the gash on his cheek, rubbing the blood away. "I never thought the weapon would be a person."

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" She asked calmly as he stared at her, hesitance clouding his eyes before they hardened. He shrugged it off before aiming the gun at her and firing.

"No!" Shadow screech as his hand lunged into the air. She was nobody's weapon like he was no one's weapon—he'd make sure Mephiles never got ahold of her. He would use both Shadow and her; to destroy the world. He had tried to once . . . Shadow ground his teeth. That is if _he_ knew how powerful she was.

She grunted, her legs buckling from under her. She looked up at him. Claw twirled his gun and approached her. She whipped her arm out and grabbed his ankle, tripping him when he got too close.

He yelped and flailed his arms as he fell back. He cried out when he landed. He groaned and rolled over to his hands and knees. He growled at her then chuckled. It lingered in the night. "No wonder no one wants you," he said at last.

Her spine sliced into sharp quills, her teeth bared with eyes dangerous. A low hiss slid from her teeth. Claw rose to his feet and worked the emerald from his belt. "You can't withstand the power of this dark emerald's attack, can you?" The purple brilliance bounced from knuckle to knuckle as he gazed lovingly at it. She pressed her ears flat, and hissed again. "It's a pity I'll have to kill you." His smile turned sinister. "Mephiles or no."

"I won't let you!" Shadow said much to his surprise, but Claw's single most flaw was the inability to multitask. _If only . . ._ He tried his own power, but it fizzled like a match in the rain. He bore his weight upon his hands, but his legs agonized. Sweat beaded at his lip and he dropped back down. It was no use. He growled. He had to find away. He was meant to defend and protect these people from the likes of Claw.

Her chest rose and fell with quick, spastic movements, tearing at Shadow's heart. The emerald glowed brighter. A swirling ribbon of light shot towards her, but she scrambled to her good leg and tried leaped away. The ribbons got her. She collapsed to her hands and knees, her fingers ripping into the soft ground.


	5. Chapter 4: Safety

_Chapter 4:_

 _Safety_

Shadow gasped and struggled to his feet only to collapse to the ground. He growled as Claw looked at him. He tilted his head and grinned. "You care for this woman?" He studied him, amusement lit his gaze.

Shadow clenched his fists, his breaths heavy through his nose as he growled. _It's my job to care._ He noticed movement from the corner of his eye. He glanced at her to see her clamber to her feet. Shadow blinked as she appeared behind Claw and knocked him to the ground, plunging a blade into him. Claw's eyes widened as he pushed her off him, clutching his wound.

Shadow felt his surprise pulse through him at her attack.

Claw glared at her. He rose to his feet and wobbled away from her, pointing his gun at her chest. She calmly got to her feet and met his gaze as a black space formed behind her. She smirked as he flicked his ears with an angry glare.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" He snarled as he charged her. She side stepped and swung her leg towards his face in a round house kick. He whirled around, his eyes wide with surprise as he lost his balance and fell into the magicked black abyss, closing around him.

"Duh," she mumbled to herself as Shadow chuckled at the comment, earning a dirty look from her. He grinned as she scowled and clenched her hands into fists. He titled his head as she shook hers.

She wobbled, her head drooping as she swayed a little. She gazed at Shadow and his heart responded with a skip. She was covered in gashes, blood seeping from them. He wanted to run to her, to help her, despite her malicious intent. Rather than marching toward him to assist him, not that he would accept it; she whirled around and ran off before he had the chance to talk to her.

He frowned. Why did she run? Did she truly mean to kill him? The thought truly sank in as dread bloomed only to be replaced with hope growing bright. Did this mean she had a weakness for him? Was there hope for him? He knew pain dwelled deep in her heart, he could sense it—did he have the key to set it free?

Spotting the abandoned emerald close to him, Shadow slid over to it as he bit back a cry of pain. He grunted as he reached for it, grinding his teeth together. His legs shooting violent shots of fire up into his back. He panted, forcing himself to grab it, ignoring the black spots swimming before his eyes.

The emerald was warm in his fist as he held it tight against his chest. He clenched his teeth, the dark emerald doing its work with a glow. Oh, how pain was necessary to endure in order to heal!

No longer able to hold back tears, he ground his teeth and moaned. The pain flared up his legs. The emerald fell with a heavy thud when he was sure he had healed himself as much as he could at the moment. After testing the strength of his legs, Shadow got to his hands and knees, panting and exhausted from the ache.

He staggered to his feet, his legs sore. He reached down and grabbed the emerald, shoving it into his jeans pocket. No sense in leaving behind where it could get into the hands of unwanted users. He looked towards his home and sighed. What choice did he have but to make his way back home? And Sonic was dead asleep and couldn't help him. Once Sonic's asleep he doesn't wake till the sun rises.

There was heaviness inside his chest as his thoughts turned to the woman who had defended him. Sadness twisted his heart as he longed to hold her. To soothe her. To tell her that she wasn't rejected because of her skill—she was a better warrior than Claw. That much was obvious! And there was a softness to her that she had buried. He had seen it tonight when she defended him.

He gaze passed a still form amongst the bushes as he walked passed. He froze and glanced back his gaze landing on a still body lay hidden. Glistening under the silvery moonlight was a blazed trail of blood along the grass.

Shadow's mind reared wild, his thoughts as uncontrollable as his hopes were as he drew nearer. Could it be . . . ? Intrigued, he jogged to the still body, ignoring his protesting legs. His blood ran cold at the sight before him. _Oh no._

Her weight was between a small bush and the tree. The bush looked like it wouldn't hold her for much longer. Her eyes were closed and that made him nervous. He kneeled next to her, his hands fumbling for her pulse.

He sighed in relief as she slowly exhaled; her breathing slow and shallow. _She's unconscious._ Shadow frowned and looked at the trail of blood then back at her. _I wonder how much blood she lost._

He slid his arms under her and pulled her close to him. She was even more beautiful up close. He studied her, taken aback by everything she was. Warm, alive, beautiful in her rich black fur with red streaks. How? How was that she looked like him? How could she hate him with such passion, she'd want him dead? He knew she acted alone, unlike Claw. But, Why?

Without realizing what his hand was doing, he blinked, surprised to see his knuckles gliding across her fine cheekbone. Her long lashes twitched, but she didn't awaken.

"You are—beautiful." Shock locked him when tears lumped in his throat. He could feel her agony, her sorry, her loneliness and her self-pity. And it ran deep. She had a beautiful soul and he longed to be a part of it. He froze at the idea.

He blinked before shaking the premonition from his head, and got to his feet. _Since when did these feelings rise to the surface? I don't love for a reason and it's not because of Maria's death._

Shadow took a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet, afraid to drop her and because of the flaring pain in his legs. _Please be ok._ He silently prayed to whoever was listening.

Shadow stilled when a soft moan escaped her, her lashes twitched as she snuggled up against him. She tucked one arm between her and his body, her left hand resting at the base of his chest. Shadow released his breath when she didn't waken.

Though he didn't know her very well, he felt strongly connected to her somehow. She meant a lot to him. He wanted her healthy. Shadow took his time returning home, listening to the steady rhythm of her breath. The light feel of her weight in his strong arms. The dangerous beauty she resembled along with her silent pain.

When Shadow reached home, he glanced at her as he leaned against his door, pushing it open with his shoulder. He closed the door with his foot and snuck past a snoring Sonic.

In his bedroom, he sat on the edge of his bed and held her close to him. He felt a deep connection to her that confused him. Yeah, sure he already mentioned that, but still.

He gently laid her on his bed. Once seeing to her comfort, he disappeared into the bathroom. He grabbed a medium wash cloth and soaked it in warm water, and grabbed his first aid kit. After setting the kit on the foot of his bed, he returned for the warm washcloth.

He sat next to her and gently scooped his arms under her, pulling her onto his lap. The warm cloth did its job well as he cleaned her wounds from blood. Her clothing was tattered. He'd have to get a favor from Amy when he got the chance.

When the washcloth was soaked from her blood, he disappeared into the bathroom to wash it off before continuing. He yawned when he finally finished. He was exhausted and ready to go to bed and his legs ached from so much movement.

He gently wrapped her major wounds with bandages. He had no idea how extensive her injuries were. _Could Claw have really caused so much damage?_ Shadow studied her. She was powerful to not show it.

Feeling sad, he eased her bloodied gloves and boots off and set them next to the door. He dug through his drawers, looking for a clean shirt. He grinned when found one and held it up. He looked at her then the soiled bedding. He groaned softly before approaching the bed.

He dragged the pillows and dumped them on the floor then gently lifting and placing her on them. He tore the sheets off his bed and shoved them into his washing machine along with her boots and gloves on top. He started the cycle and went back to his room, remaking the bed.

After making sure she was comfortable, he sat beside her, sensing her deep pain once more. How he wished he could remove the furrow from her brow, the scar from her heart.

Shadow sat there, digging in his mind what he could have done to have earned her fury. Why did she hate him so much that she wanted to kill him? Again, the smoothness of her cheek called for his knuckles and he glided them along the smooth warmth. His gaze dropped to her lips, and he leaned forward a bit.

Would a kiss heal her wounds? Both in and out? Did the power of the emerald run deep enough? His hand stilled, his lips twitched, his body shook.

No. No. He would be doing her an injustice since she loathed him. The fact coiled his heart into pain, but he stayed fast at her side. A small smile slid onto his face. She was safe and warm and alive in his very bed and that made his heart smile.

He frowned at his actions. Why did he want to kiss her? He didn't know her very well. Shadow yawned, slipping down the dark hallway to join Sonic in the living room. Maybe it's because he was extremely tired.

"Do I ever have a tale to tell you," he whispered as he settled himself on the couch beside his friend. He pulled his knees to his chin, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Shadow's Home

_Chapter 5:_

 _Shadow's Home_

Eclipse groaned as a sharp stinging bit through her thick fog. She didn't want wake. She wasn't ready to after the fight she had last night. She huffed and opened one eye before closing it, getting ready to fall back asleep.

She gasped; her heart pounding as she bolted up. Dark vertigo washed her sight and she dropped back down, her head swimming. After the dizzy spell faded, she propped herself on her elbows. Her ears flicked forward, but pain flared. She moaned, but forced herself to sit up anyway.

She gazed at her arms, shock flashing through her when she saw bandages. "Bandages? But how?" She grabbed the covers and looked under. She frowned at the loose shirt she was wearing. However did she get here?

She remembered _him_ during her fight with the idiot fool who thought he could best her. Could it be? Was she in _his_ home? She tensed, recognizing _his_ scent. She was in Shadow's dwelling.

Fear of the worst kind clutched her throat.

"I've, I've got to get out of here!" Panic blinded her as she vaulted from his bed, but her legs had been badly injured. She crashed to the floor with a yelp and swore.

She staggered to her hands and knees, crawling to the edge of the bed just as the door made a creaking noise. She gasped and instinctively tried to shove herself under the bed just as someone backed in.

"Hi." The person's voice was impossible soft.

Alarm raced through her as their eyes locked. He looked at her and tilted his head with a friendly smile. Her mouth quivered, but nothing came out. _Sh – Sh – Shadow?! He – he brought me here?_ She whimpered softly when she tried to unsqueeze herself out from under the bed, reopening her deep injuries. She groaned and looked at the blood slowly oozing down her arms, glad to look at something else.

Eclipse froze when Shadow's hands tickled along her arms. "Don't touch me!" She hissed and shouldered him off, trying to get farther away from him but pain stabbed her again.

"Let me," he whispered, dropping to one knee beside her. She snarled softly. "What's your name?" Like she was going to tell him. She growled. "Okay." He bit his lip, and shuffled closer, sensing her refusal to tell him her name. "I'll call you Crimson for now until you decide to tell me."

Not paying him any attention, she studied her wounds as they soaked the floor. Her body ached and she longed for comfort—Shadow or not. "Fine." She snapped, feeling his hands wrap around her torso and he lifted.

"But this is the _only_ time I will let you touch me, so don't get used to it!"

"Of course," he said, easing her onto the achingly soft bed. She shoved him as soon as he set her down. He stumbled back, startled, but regained his feet. She toppled back onto the pillows. Shadow moved forward, his hands rising to right her, but she bared her teeth and growled.

He hesitated, his shoulders slumping. "I got you breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast."

"I got you food."

"I don't eat . . . food." She realized how stupid that sounded and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. She felt his smile as she looked up at him through lashes in time to see him set the tray at the foot of the bed.

"In case you get hungry." He looked up at her then dropped his gaze. He sighed, his eyes roving over her wounds before he disappeared into the bathroom. She stared after him for several minutes before deciding to check out his room. His room! This was his house. Panic squeezed her heart. If she wasn't so hurt, she'd have left now.

She looked around for the first time. She was in a medium sized room, and judging by the faucet sounds Shadow made in the adjoining room, she assumed it was a bathroom. Though she'd never admit it aloud—especially to _him_ —she liked the room, it almost matched her taste. A large treasure chest rested in between two book shelves to her right. She was in a king sized bed, with a fancy wooden head bored, in the center of the room. A night stand rested on the left side of the bed with a lamp on it, a dresser sat on the left wall towards the corner closest to the door. A few candles flickered on it. A sliding closet door had mirrors on it, mirroring the entire room. A bathroom was next to one of the bookshelves.

Eclipse's hands automatically went into her quills as she stared at her reflection; she adjusted them. They sprung back. She sighed. "I give up," she whispered. She frowned at the shirt she was wearing; it was slightly loose but long enough that it went down to her knees. And it was covered in his scent. Great, she was wearing his shirt.

Shadow rattled things here and there, and she quickly looked away from her reflection. She didn't want him to know that she wanted his approval of her appearance. He was kind to her where as everyone else she meant, wasn't. She sighed softly, fighting the sudden tears. She wished things turned out differently then maybe then Shadow would _actually_ want . . . She scowled and mentally kicked herself. _Have no such thoughts. No one wanted anything to do with you in the first place? What makes you think Shadow would be any different?_ She quietly chided herself.

She bit back a groan and tried slide to edge. This was too much. She needed out! Could she stand? She remembered how weak her legs were when he helped her. No. She couldn't. _Great_. She was stuck with him.

She stared at the food, her stomach thundering. Shadow was still in the bathroom doing whatever and she did _not_ want to know! The food called out to her. Eggs. Bacon. Pancakes with cherry syrup. Orange juice. Oh, orange juice . . . Her mouth salivated and she reached up, licking her lips.

"Okay, I found them." Shadow shuffled into the room, forcing a yelp out of Eclipse. "What?" He looked at the tray of food tilting toward her. "What?" He studied her as she flexed her naughty hand behind her back. Wishing for a little sip. "Relax, I don't want to hurt you," he said softly and cautiously approached her. "I just want to replace your bandages."

"Why?" Eclipse stiffened as he drew closer, his little medikit in grasp. She swallowed, not wanting to say more.

"'Why' what?" He settled beside her, his hands grasping the corner of her soaked bandages she'd torn. She jumped. "Easy, I won't hurt you."

"Why are you helping me? I hate you. I'm trying to kill you."

His answer was a gentle smile, she couldn't decide to like or hate. He reached out again, and again, she reacted.

"I need to change these out."

They stared at each other for a long while before she consented with a single nod. "Fine, but I meant what I said. Don't touch me."

"But—."

"Do. Not. Touch." She flexed her fingers, but they didn't glow like she wished they would. She was injured. His throat flashed and she forcefully relaxed.

"Okay. I'll touch the bandages only and your wounds with the cotton. Deal?"

She grunted and stretched across the pillows. She closed her eyes. "What happened to my clothes?" She asked as Shadow stiffened at her question. She opened her eyes as his throat flashed but yet he made eye contact with her. _Wow, he's brave._

 _"_ I had to throw them away." He responded and returned his gaze to her arm. Her jaw dropped at his answer.

"'Throw them away'?" She repeated as he nodded.

"I didn't look if that's what you're worried about." He grumbled and returned his gaze to her.

" _You_ dressed me?" She squeaked as he quirked an eyebrow upward. _Great, he saw me naked._ He folded his ears back as he pursed his lips, his red gaze reviling nothing.

"I had to. I wasn't going to leave you in blood soaked rags and I did not _look._ " He growled as he narrowed his eyes. "Now shut up and let me do my work." He snarled as she opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. He glared at her, daring her to say something.

She closed her mouth and scowled as he snorted softly. Before mumbling 'that's what I thought.' Oh, how she hated him.

She glared at him for the next few minutes watching him and secretly admiring him. He was brave where she was cowardice. She wouldn't dare deify someone as powerful as herself, like he had done to her.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillows, feeling his gentle touch and listening to the soft sound of his breathing. It was so soothing. _Wow, he's so gentle, I could just drift . . ._ The same dream haunted her, never failing to leave her feeling weep, lonely and unwanted.

Her eyes fluttered open, spotting her most hated enemy bent over her arm, her legs curled like a baby against his body. She froze as horror iced her blood.

"Hya!" She screamed; her fist lashing with searing pain as she punched him in the jaw. Shadow and Eclipse both shouted from pain. She managed to stay on the bed, he didn't. He landed on the floor with a hollow thud.

"Who, what, how, when, where?" Someone thundered into the bedroom, his green eyes huge with fear. His gaze locked onto Eclipse and a huge smile spread over his face. "Shadow! Shadow, it's your girlfriend. She's in your room, she's in your room! Sha-Shadow?"

Shadow groaned.

Eclipse pressed her ears flat and hissed like a cat.

Their eyes met until Shadow's sigh broke his attention. "Shadow? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Sonic."

Eclipse hugged a pillow, curling around it. She didn't like being studied like she was available to eat. She sunk into the rest of the pillows around her. "Get out!" She snapped, glaring at the boys.

Sonic's cheeks glowed red and he helped Shadow to his feet. "She's hurt. What happened?"

"Claw."

"Claw! Why would he hurt her?" Sonic studied her wounds and she squirmed. "Wait a minute, who's Claw?"

"Long story," Shadow sounded tired and irritated at the same time.

"Ahem?" Eclipse glared at them both.

"Yeah, I better go." Sonic stood there, staring. Shadow looked at her, his gaze dropping to her bleeding legs. He frowned.

"Stop tensing your legs, you're making yourself bleed more." Shadow poked her. Eclipse's leg flew up in response, getting him in the jaw.

"I told you not to touch me." Eclipse snapped.

Shadow stood back up from behind the bed and glared at Sonic. "Leave or Crimson will never relax and will keep bleeding all over me."

"Crimson? So is that your mystery girlfriend's name?" He blew out a long whistle. "Nice." Eclipse rolled her eyes and growled.

"Now!" Shadow snarled irritably and hurled a wad of harmless mesh. It bounced right off Sonic's head.

"Okay!" He giggled, and tossed the mesh back before slipping down the hallway.

Shadow grumbled under his breath about Sonic being a nuisance as he carefully began to unwind the bandage on her right arm, making sure she saw what he was doing. He glanced at her legs, seeing the bleeding had slowed enough that they didn't require his immediate attention. She had forcefully relaxed her legs.

He returned his attention to her arm as he gently ran a warm wash cloth down, causing her skin to spasm under his touch. _He's only cleaning my arm. He's only cleaning my arm. He's not touching me. He's not touching me._

She clenched her jaw, her breath heavy. She lifted her eyes and glimpsed at him through her lashes. His brow was quirked in concentration while he cleaned away the drying blood and placing fresh bandages.

Her heart caught in her throat. The amber light of his bedroom candles made his silhouette glow. He was handsome. She swallowed, her mouth turning cotton. Pain coursed through her, not physical. She tightened her grip on the pillow, longing for Shadow to hug her; her gaze dropped to his mouth as she slightly opened her lips, wondering how it would feel to have his mouth pressed against hers. She blinked before the thought sank in. She stiffened as a soft color made her cheeks glow.

Shadow looked at her from the corner of his eye before going back to his work. He froze and looked at her, making her jump. She suppressed a squeal and hit him with the pillow. He blinked before he watched the pillow fall into his lap. He looked up at her; curiosity sparking his gaze as he studied her, making her feel vulnerable.

She scowled with a soft growl before he went back to work, glancing at her from the corner of his eye occasionally. Though she gave him permission to bandage her and not to touch her with anything else, Eclipse couldn't help but feel violated.

"Relax."

"I don't like you touching me," she growled.

"I'm not—I'm careful to only bandage you."

"I don't like you touching me." She snatched her arm from him, making the bandage rip from her skin in his hold. He huffed.

"But I'm not. I promised."

Eclipse hated the sound of his soothing voice. It grated. "Shut up."

"Sit still or you'll bleed to death. Claw did a number on you."

A secret snicker slid from her throat. "I did a number on him."

"Hold still."

But she found it amusing, his frustration and she wiggled more.

"I need you to hold still." He snapped as his fingers wrapped around her wrist. He gasped and immediately looked at her.

Too late. Eclipse shrieked, and punched him in the face, making him stumbled back and crash into the wall. "I said do not touch me!" He looked at her confused as she tore off the unfinished bandage.

"Hey, calm down," he said softly as she rolled to her hands and knees with a quiet hiss. "Don't over react."

"Over react?" She shouted, utilizing her remaining strength she had saved and got off the bed, the shirt falling to her knees. "Over react? Over react?!" She fumed angrily. "I woke up in _your_ house!" He got to his feet. "Your house of all places!"

"Calm down." Shadow growled as she clenched her hands into fists. Hot blood leaked down her arms and legs, but she ignored it. "I'm trying to help you and this is the thanks I get?" He snarled, trying to remain in control of his actions.

She didn't care. Enough was enough!

"Chaos fire," she hissed through her teeth. Gold fire crawled up her hands and arms, it's healing warmth making her sigh.

"Whoa." Shadow blinked and stared at her hands. "You can do that?" She growled and tossed the ball of flame at him. He gasped and jumped off to the side as it hit his bedroom wall and burned out, leaving a black mark.

"What in the . . . ?" Shadow stared at the black mark.

Who did he think he was, bringing her into his house? Doctoring her like she was invalid? Anger built hot, making her hands ache. With a roar, she tackled him.

"What!?" Shadow exclaimed and growled as he wrestled with her. He pinned her on the ground and folded his ears back. "Why did you attack me?"

"Do I need a reason?" She snapped, feeling much better. Her body sang with pleasure after putting him in his place. "Get off me."

Shadow frowned, and studied her. A small smile slid onto his face. Eclipse stiffened at his expression as she ground her teeth. "You're cute when you're mad," he grinned as she frowned and pressed her ears forward.

She growled as she took a deep breath and flipped around, shoving him off her but being carefully so that the shirt wouldn't go past her thighs. Too much anger, too much hate. She couldn't stand his calm demeanor! She scrambled to her feet and launched herself at him.


	7. Chapter 6: Exposed

6

 _Chapter 6:_

 _Exposed_

Shadow shook his head and sighed as he side stepped her attack. Over and over, they maneuvered all over his room.

"Hold still!" She snapped.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"But I want to hurt you!" Eclipse growled as she got to her hands and knees. Her world slightly swayed. Shadow watched her hesitate.

"Tired?" He asked, ready to catch her if she fell.

She shook her head, her exhaustion catching up to her. She dropped against the bed and glared at Shadow as she raised her fist to punch him. But her arm fell lifeless on the mattress. With it, her body. She huffed, slumping forward and feeling slightly embarrassed. But the floor didn't hurt her like she expected. Shadow held her. He had caught her!

Too weak to care, she stared at the ceiling. Her chaos fire wasn't enough. Nausea pounce her gut tight, her head suddenly too heavy to move. Her pulse quickened. _Uh oh._ She folded her ears back, refusing to look at him as fear pumped through her. She was helpless. _This can't be good._

She gasped with a soft squeal and clung to him when he lifted her into his arms and laid her on his bed. She could easily sense his curiosity but refused to look at him still. She groaned and curled into a ball as her stomach turned. _Too much fighting. I shouldn't have attacked him when I was feeling a little better._

"Let me help you. Then I will leave you alone." Shadow whispered as she grit her teeth and turned, letting him finish with her wounds.

"I made you breakfast," he repeated and pointed to the tray on the bed. He rolled the unused bandages and stuck them back into his medikit. He gave her one last look before he went into bathroom to put it away.

"You're all done. I promise to leave you alone if you don't hurt yourself again." She watched him as he paused at the door. Usually, she'd avert her gaze so as to discourage anything. Not this time. She bravely returned his stare.

The sun finally colored the room with its gold, setting Shadow's fur into a beautiful ebony glow, his red streaks turned softer. It danced along the curves of his mouth, weaving through his long black eyelashes. She fought the urge to part her lips.

He tilted his head as he returned her gaze, his ruby eyes holding no emotion.

 _He's cute._ She huffed, hating her straying thoughts. "Okay, you may go now." _I'm not here to like him._

Shadow gave her a small, knowing, and flirty smile before leaving. Unease settled in the pit of her stomach. _I don't like that smile. Could he sense my thoughts?_

After a few minutes, Eclipse still didn't trust him.

When he didn't sneak down to peek at her, she slinked over to the tray keeping an eye on the door and snatched a muffin it.

 _This is good._ But when was anything from Shadow good? She folded her ears back, placing the half-eaten muffin down. She took a deep breath and gingerly got to her feet. But before she stood, a thought occurred to her. If she left the muffin there like that, he'd know for sure she ate. What if she ate it all, he wouldn't see it, then, right? Maybe he'd forgotten all about it and would think she didn't eat it?

With a sigh, she snatched it up and stuffed it into her mouth. She wobbled against the wall, making her head spin before she shook her head as the black spots cleared. She quietly opened the door and looked around the narrow hallway. She gasped when she spotted Shadow passing by in the room at the other end.

Eclipse held still and waited. When his voice dimmed, she snuck quietly down the hall.

"I think she likes you," Sonic's grating voice drifted to her ears.

"Shut up," Shadow said with a grunt.

"No, really. You should have seen her stare at you."

"Wait, you, you saw that?"

"Nope, but now I _know_ she does like you! Aaaaand you like her too!" Eclipse held her breathe. Was it possible? Did Shadow really like her?

 _No._ She shook her head. No one liked her. They were all too afraid of her.

"Yeah, right." Shadow snorted, recapturing her attention.

"It only confirms what I saw between you guys."

"What? No." Shadow responded sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Shh, she'll hear you."

Shadow's voice grew louder and Eclipse froze. _Oh no, he is coming!_ She twirled around and started down the hallway, but realized she was in no condition to outrun him. Before she knew it, she tripped over her own foot and crashed with a soft thud.

"Are you alright?" Shadow was suddenly beside her, which took her by _complete_ surprise. She could feel his body heat as he hesitated to assist her up. She stiffened when she felt his hands on her arms. Fear spurring her escape of not wanting to be caught, her adrenaline shot hard and fast into her fist.

"Ow!" Shadow exclaimed. She gasped as he released her and stumbled, he looked at her. She found her feet and whirled around, bolting into the room. _He caught me!_ She slammed the door behind her and pressed her back against it, her head swimming. A quiet moan slid up her throat, not happy with herself.

 _Ok, no more fast movements from now on._

She thought of how childishly she'd been behaving. What a fool he must think her to be. Eclipse sat on the bed, her face in her hands, fighting hopeless tears. But she'd never been around others. She didn't know how act around others—especially her nemesis. The tears stung. She sniffed and wiped away the stray tears before deciding to try the door again.

She opened the door a crack to see him getting to his feet and looking in her direction. She gasped and slammed the door closed again. Did he see her? Eclipse slowly let go of her breath, realizing she was holding it.

She was acting like a child. He was acting more mature than her. Well yeah, no duh. He's older than her by a few days.

Not liking the convalescing confinement, she decided to spy once more. She quietly closed the door behind her and slinked down the hall, feeling the soft shirt brush against the back of her knees.

"Yo, buddy!" Sonic said happily just as she reached the end of the hallway. She flicked her ears nervously. Sonic stood by the oven, pink apron, pink hot pads, pink chef's hat on as he pulled a tray of steaming cookies from the oven. Shadow lounged in the recliner, his expression dark. "Is everything ok? Your lip is bleeding."

Shadow lifted his gaze, glancing down the hall and making eye contact with her. She froze. He blinked away and dropped his head back. "It is?" He asked and wiped his lip. Should she feel better that he pretended she wasn't there? For some hateful reason, she felt resentful. He ignored her!

"I saw that. Do you like her or do you miss your blanket?"

"Saw what?" Shadow growled; his hands turned to knots on his lap.

"You just looked longingly at your bedroom."

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Shadow relaxed his hands.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" Sonic fanned the cookies with his oven mitts.

So much happened in such a short amount of time. Shadow should've been dead. She should've been celebrating. Fate decided otherwise and she was going to reverse it. Pain moaned deep in her leg and she panted. Another time, perhaps?

"Agg! She's not my girlfriend!" Shadow snarled as she slowly inched towards the door, forgetting about her boots.

"Are you positive about that?" Sonic asked. He tossed his chef's hat on a hook and pulled off his apron.

Shadow huffed. "Why do you ever insist she's my girlfriend? She's not . . . o . . . kay . . ."

Eclipse had the sinkiest feeling that he spotted her, hence, his slowed response to Sonic. She froze, watching him from the corner of her eye as his ears perked up. He blinked.

Though she knew he saw her, she couldn't help her flinch-shudder effect with a squeak.

"Ah, speaking of your girlfriend. Look, Shadow, it looks like she's trying to sneak past us and escape."

 _Crap._ She hesitated, looked at them both, then the door. Should she? Sonic looked at Shadow then at her then back at Shadow. _He caught me._

"Get her! She's going to run away." Sonic leaped forward, his big feet tangling with each other. He plopped to the tile with a loud flesh-slap. Shadow grinned, staring at his friend with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"The graceful Sonic trips over his own two feet. Since when did you get klutzy?" He asked as Sonic glared at him.

"Aren't you going to catch your girlfriend?" He shot back. Shadow's smile turned dark as his eyes hardened.

"I'm going to strangle you if you don't stop teasing me about that." He hissed through his teeth.

Eclipse stared at Sonic. _Is Sonic always this annoying?_ She wondered still making her way towards the door. She froze as Shadow looked at her again.

"If she isn't your girlfriend, then who is she?" Sonic asked as he looked at her. "She's pretty." Shadow folded his ears back and looked at Sonic with a growl. "What?" He asked as he looked at Shadow. "I didn't say anything."

"Don't you dare try," he growled.

"Try what?" Sonic asked, trying to hide his mischievous smile.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"Wait a minute!" Eclipse moved away from the door, fuming and acting before thinking. "Don't you two dare talk about me as if I'm not here. That is rude!" Shadow looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She swallowed before slinking back into the shadows.

"But you like 'em spicy." Sonic wiggled his eyebrows, drawing Shadow's attention back to him while he bristled.

"Feisty," Shadow corrected, a rose creeping into his cheeks. He lowered his gaze as she glared at him. "Don't you dare hook me up. I already told you. I don't want a relationship!"

"What makes you think I want anything from _you?"_ She marched forward, so wanting to strangle him. But she was still weak.

Shadow disappeared behind the couch, sinking low. "I wasn't talking to you." He snapped, taking her by surprise. For some odd reason, his response hurt her. Did she want a relationship with him? She quickly shoved the hope away, believing it not possible.

"Aw, came on Shadow," Sonic whined, his large, glassy eyes drinking her in. Her skin crawled as she wrapped her tail around her leg. She didn't feel comfortable in Shadow's shirt even though it was long. She retreated to the shadows, again.

"Whatever." She spat. Who needs these silly hedgehogs? She gently grabbed the nob.

"You need a girlfriend."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Shut up."

Sonic tapped his toe and crossed his arms. "Look how grumpy you are. You. Do."

"Shut up." Shadow looked at her when she opened the door, making her freeze. "Hey," he got to his feet as she bolted out the door. She yelped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her against him. She struggled as he chuckled softly in her ear.

Her body trembled. "Do you really plan on running out there wearing nothing under that shirt?" She froze at his question, waiting for it to sink in. "And besides, don't you want your boots and gloves?" He asked as he closed the front door then released her.

She trembled as she folded her ears downward. She stared at him as she slowly backed away. Shadow returned her gaze, confused at her reaction. A light went off in his eyes when he recognized her fear.

"Hey don't be afraid." He whispered in a soothing voice and cautiously approached her.

"Why would she be afraid?" Sonic asked as Shadow closed his eyes and sighed.

"Shut up Sonic."

"No seriously, man. Why would she be afraid?"

"Shut up Sonic. You're not helping." Shadow snarled, glaring at his friend. Eclipse gasped softly when her back found the wall. She closed her eyes. Her heart pounding. "Please don't be afraid." Shadow said softly and close enough that her eyes flew open. She looked up at him and screeched.

She dropped to the ground as tears welled in her eyes. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Please don't touch me." She dropped her head into her hands, sobbing and finally setting free her tumult emotions. Her body trembled as she whispered 'don't touch me' over and over.

She stiffened when she felt Shadow's arms wrap around her then lift her into the air. She refused to look up. She was vulnerable and her body trembled. She felt Shadow pull her tightly against him, trying to make her feel safer.

She waited for the blow that would end her life but instead she heard Shadow's soothing voice whispering quiet comforts into her ear as he walked to his room.

She didn't want be alone. She's been alone for so along now that it hurts like a blade and Shadow was the only one kind enough to spare his time to take care of her. The tears stopped coming as her traitorous body snuggled up against him and allowed her to drift to sleep in the comfort of Shadow's strong arms.

The last moment before she drifted, she could've sworn that she felt his lips against her cheek bone.

Shadow blinked and stared at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She had curled up against him after he picked her up during her nervous breakdown. What had he done to make her hate and fear him at the same time?Was it the fact that she has been alone for such a long time?

He'll worry about it later, right now he needed to sleep. Shadow shook his head as he laid her in his bed. She'll be embarrassed about her nervous breakdown when she wakes.

6


	8. Chapter 7: Followed

5

 _Chapter 7:_

 _Followed_

 _ **Where am I?**_ _Shadow wondered as he looked around when his dream switched, but couldn't see anything other than pitch darkness . . . or feel the ground under his feet . . . if there was any to begin with. He frowned and twisted around._ _ **What is this place?**_ _He looked around again, looking for a light of any kind. He frowned as frustration boiled through him._

 _ **He's always there, always in the way.**_ _Shadow froze as a woman's voice echoed through the darkness. He swallowed nervously as he glanced around, fear crept up his spine. He had a bad feeling about this._

 _ **I need to separate them. Make him leave Shadow.**_ _Shadow flicked his ears, curiosity sparking through him._ _**He's always with Shadow whenever I see him.**_

 _Shadow tilted his head._ _**Who is she talking about?**_ _He wondered and surfed through his memories, trying to find who was always hanging out with him._

 _ **I should've done something while I was Shadow's house.**_ _A sigh a frustration echoed loudly._ _ **Tomorrow is the party. I'll take care of Sonic there.**_ _Pleasure then guilt filtered through Shadow, but fear crawled along his arms and down his spine._

 _ **Kill Sonic? No, not him.**_

 _ **Who's there?**_ _She demanded after a few moments of silence, making Shadow jump._

Shadow sat up with alarm racing through him. He was dreaming, only he wasn't. He was on the edge of wakefulness when he heard someone's voice speaking. Chills shivered up his back.

After several minutes, he laid down, thinking. He had retired for the night, to his guest room, when he had laid Crimson on his bed after her panic attack. He couldn't stop thinking of her, worrying over her wounds. They hadn't stopped bleeding after she slipped off into sleep.

Would she be okay? Where did she live? Who would take care of her? He looked around his room as someone knocked on his door.

He woke in the middle of the night to see her gone along with the clothes Amy had brought for her and the shirt Shadow had dressed her in.

Sonic opened the door slightly, seeing Shadow already up; he opened it all the way. "Shadow? Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Shadow covered his alarm with a growl. Sonic frowned and studied him before he shrugged it off.

"I made breakfast."

"You?" Shadow narrowed his eyes, suspicion crawling up his spine. "Made breakfast?"

"I made it yesterday, and you didn't say anything. How could you forget?" Sonic held his chest and faked a tear. "It's there. Hurry before I eat it all." Sonic shrugged and left.

Shadow sighed as he climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen. "Whoa." He looked at the pancakes, muffins, sausages, bacon, and eggs on the table. "You made this yesterday, too. What are you up to?" Shadow crossed his arms and studied Sonic.

"Nothing," he said innocently and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Mischief sparkled in Sonic's green eyes.

"I know you, what are you up to?" Shadow growled as a sly smile slid onto Sonic's face. Shadow sighed and folded his arms across his chest. _This can't be good._

"I want you to go the party with me."

"Party? What party?" He remembered his dream and unease prickled along his arms.

"You know the party tonight." Sonic looked at him confused. "I thought you would remember."

Shadow remained silent before responding. "I'm not going."

"What!?" His friend exclaimed sounding hurt. "Why not? You promised and you don't break your promises."

"Sonic, someone is going to kill you." Shadow looked at his friend as Sonic scrunched his nose and busted out into a fit of snickers.

"You're just being paranoid." He snorted, ignoring his friend's angry glare. "Just because someone wants _you_ dead doesn't mean they want to kill me."

"I won't let you go." Shadow growled as he slammed the fork down, making Sonic jump. He huffed and studied Shadow. "Why do you want to go so badly anyway?" Shadow stood, ready to hogtie him and throw him in the closet; and if necessary, stuff an apple in his mouth.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Sonic took a step back.

"What, another date?" Shadow growled, and moved to block the front door to keep his friend from leaving. Sonic was as bad as Amy when it came to pairing him with girls, as matter of fact all Amy would talk about around Shadow now, was girls she thought Shadow would like. It annoyed Sonic but it still didn't stop him.

Sonic folded his arms. "Why not? You need someone in your life and I really don't approve of that _chick_ who tried to kill you yesterday."

"I don't care what you say," Shadow hissed in a deadly tone as Sonic blinked, unfazed by his friend's tone of voice. "I'm not letting you out."

"Fine." Sonic growled, his ears pressed flat. "I'm going whether you like it or not and I will go without you if I have to." Sonic's venomous tone took Shadow by surprise.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can protect me from whoever wants to harm me. I'm going to that party." Sonic shrugged and shoved Shadow aside, making him lose his balance. "I want those free chili dogs!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Shadow gawked at Sonic who hurried outside. Shadow glared at him as he waited on the porch for Shadow. _Sonic might be strange and a pushover most of the time, but its times like these that I hate his stubbornness._

"It doesn't have to be so difficult, Shadow." Sonic lowered his eyes, showing some guilt. "You see, I only want you to meet a girl."

"But why?" Shadow groaned. "You were happy with the one that tried to kill me. Girls are dangerous!"

Sonic stomped his foot and huffed. "Not every girl wants to kill my buddy."

 _Or smash you with a hammer._ "Well, aside from that, you tried to set me up with Amy, then Miranda." Shadow ground his teeth and slouched against the wall. "Who's the poor girl now?" Shadow grumbled.

"I'll know when I see." Sonic's innocent grin turned mischievous, evading his question. Shadow looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, fine, I was hoping Amy would go out with you." Sonic sighed.

"Again? Sonic! She's so annoying—a girl version of you."

Sonic's eyes brightened, his smile bigger. "But that's what makes her so cool!"

"I told you Amy wasn't gonna go out with me no matter what you said—she likes _you."_ Shadow pointed out.

"Just will you?" Sonic pleaded, making Shadow scowl.

"No." Shadow growled. Sonic's little eyes pleaded and begged. "Fine. I'll go but I won't be seeing any girls."

"Ok." Sonic's lips shook into a tight line, but it wobbled bigger until it stretched from cheek to cheek.

"I see that." Shadow stood as he gathered his dishes and placed them in the sink. He sighed and took a sip of his chocolate milk. _Why do I get the feeling that he isn't going to listen to me?_ He growled softly as he ate his muffin, watching Sonic clean his dishes while whistling a merry tune.

Shadow's thoughts turned to his dream. _Why does she want him gone? What did he do to her? Or am I just imagining things? Letting my imagination go wild?_

Sonic dried his hands and wondered into the living room, flipping on the television.

 _Doesn't matter what I think, Sonic's life is in danger and I won't forgive myself if I lose another friend._

"Welp, heading to the bathroom to take my shower. You're next." Sonic bounced from the recliner, leaving the television on.

"Sure." Shadow turned it off and sank into the seat in thought.

Shadow stepped from the bathroom, drying his quills and Sonic still had his towel around his head. Bright pink. Goodness.

"Why do you like pink so much?" Shadow shook his head.

"I don't." Sonic shrugged, pulling the towel from his head. "I like blue."

"Everything you own is pink. From your oven mitts to . . . everything."

"Blame Amy." He stuck his tongue out.

"And you wear it," Shadow mumbled.

"It's for free. I'm not wasting free stuff."

"Since you don't like her, it only encourages her when she sees you using the stuff she gives you." Shadow pointed out as Sonic shrugged, giving him the 'it's free' expression.

"It's a full moon!" Sonic wondered to the big window. "Yep, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Party!" Sonic whipped out a pink tie and slid it over his head. "Got ya one, too!"

"Kill me first before I wear pink," Shadow snapped.

"Fine." Sonic whipped out a red one. "Matches your quills and everything!" Shadow took it from him and fit it. Sonic whistled as Shadow tugged on it, feeling like it was coming alive to strangle him.

"Nice. Okay, time to go."

"Already?" He turned to Sonic, but the front door was swinging open. "Ugh." He ran out and caught up with him after he closed his front door. Sonic launched into a colorful conversation of how to make pink cheesecake and pancakes, but Shadow tuned him out, his senses on high. Just how did Sonic do it? He wasn't bothered one bit by the fact that someone was out to kill him. He glanced up at the moon as they marched to the beach.

Laugher and music drifted along with the salty scent of the ocean. By the ocean waves was a tent filled with dancing hedgehogs, cats, foxes, etc; and beside that was a little hotdog stand. The food smelled good.

Shadow broke from Sonic, salivating for a bite, when—

"Oh, Sonic, you came!" A familiar voice squealed. Sonic froze, glazed horror slid over his face. Shadow turned in time to see Amy rush towards Sonic.

 _This is going to be good._ A little smile lifted one side of his lips. He paused in front of the food stand, crossed his arms, and watched as Amy smashed into Sonic, her arms clasped around him. He took three steps back, his back arching backward, arms flailing.

"Whoa!"

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" She squealed, smashing her cheek against his.

"Um, Amy." Sonic wheezed, struggling to breath. "Your . . . grasp . . . is too—unh—tight."

Shadow stifled his laughter, always entertained by Amy and Sonic.

He froze when movement caught his attention. He turned in time to see what looked like a secret agent, turn away and speak into his machine. Shadow blinked and stared long and hard at the person till Sonic wheezed his name.

5


	9. Chapter 8: Attacked

6

 _Chapter 8:_

 _Attacked_

"Did you say something?" Amy asked dreamily, pulling Shadow's attention back just to see her staring into Sonic's bulging eyes. Shadow stifled his quiet laughter. "Oh, sorry." She let Sonic go. He doubled over, gulping and gulping, eyes tearing.

"Amy?" Sonic might be thoroughly annoying, but Shadow wasn't cruel.

"Hm?"

"Look, a pink kitten."

"Where?" Amy whirled around, searching the sand frantically. This gave Sonic just enough time to escape. "Hey!" She cried when he took off into the crowd. "Sonic!" She ran after him, forgetting about the pink kitten. Shadow sighed and kicked a shell aside as he followed Amy. He flicked his ears and looked around.

The odd feeling caught his attention. Could it be her? Why didn't he sense her like this while she was in his house? He folded his ears off to the side, trying to figure out what it was. Intrigued, he studied the crowd, trying to pin-point it.

He stared at another tuxedo agent as he turned away, talking to another next to him and glancing at Shadow, making him frown. "Did you see that?" He asked Sonic.

"What? The security guards?" Sonic shrugged as Shadow shook his head.

"I'll be around, Sonic," he muttered, determined to nail this strange sensation once and for all and the 'guards' whispering about him. One of them looked like Scourge.

He followed the odd trail that wove into the crowd until it disappeared. He frowned then shook his head, believing his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked out of the blue, making Shadow jump. Sonic scurried behind him. Shadow huffed and folded his arms before he looked over his shoulder. Sonic looked up at him with a small smile.

"No." He shook his head, sighing. He flicked his ears as the odd sensation drifted back towards him. He tilted his head. "Can you feel that?" He asked softly as he unfolded his arms, sniffing the air for anything peculiar.

"Huh?" Sonic looked at him as Shadow looked around, looking for the source again.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen. Are you ok?" Shadow looked at him as Sonic folded his arms and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Sonic eyed him, joy lighting his gaze.

"Don't get used to it," Shadow snapped, knowing that Sonic was amused about him showing concern. He looked ahead and noticed Amy sneaking towards Sonic. "Yo, Sonic," Shadow called. "Heads up." He nodded at Amy just as she grabbed Sonic.

"Come on, Sonic!" She giggled and dragged him towards the dance floor. "You promised me a dance!"

Shadow chuckled when Sonic gave him a 'help me' look. He looked up just to see three more 'agents' staring at him then quickly turn away, whispering quietly among themselves.

A dark shadow moved among the dancers, drawing his attention. He saw her flashing eyes. A red pair, intense, and watchful. But they did not look at Shadow. Someone was watching Sonic. Chills clawed up Shadow's arms when he remembered his dream. There was something familiar about her . . .

Shadow straightened, preparing to follow her as their gazes locked, surprise quickly filtered through her's before vanishing. The pale moon made her eyes glow a soft red. It was her! The girl he had helped; the one who ran from him the other day.

Curiosity sparked in him as he took a step forward. He wanted to ask her how she was doing. How were her legs? Was she okay? He slipped past a dancing pair, losing sight of her.

Shadow blinked and looked around, trying to find her. _Where did she go?_ Shadow weaved his way through the crowd of dancing bodies, desperate to find her again. Why was she here? Did she want to thank him for his help? Would she allow him to dance with her? A sharp little thrill ignited his heart. Maybe if he asked her to dance first.

"Hey, Shadow." Another girl flirted and moved into his pathway, giggling as he flicked his ears. He huffed and rolled his eyes. _Ugh, fan girls._ He craned his neck when she moved closer. When she didn't move, he moved this way and that, trying to find Crimson in the dark. His flirty visitor glared at him.

There she was! He grinned when he spotted her. "If you'll excuse me," he said as he sidestepped the glaring woman and plunged in after Crimson.

She stood there, gaze intense. He followed her line of sight, wondering who she was watching. His gaze landed on Sonic as Amy pulled him across the dance floor once more. Sonic pouted as he went back to dancing with her.

What? Why was she stalking Sonic? Wasn't it Shadow she should interested in, whether it was to kill him or not? He had the impression that Sonic annoyed her. Keeping his gaze on her, he saw her ears flatten, her eyes glaze angry, a scowl slide onto her lips. He shivered.

This wasn't right. She wasn't here to thank Shadow. Or Sonic. She was here to kill Sonic!

If something should happen to Sonic, he'd never forgive himself! Shadow slunk closer, flexing his hands. Her gaze swept over the crowd, as if in search for someone else. She flicked her ears nervously as she glanced at Sonic then went back to her searching. The would-be assassin was weaving her way through the edge of the crowd of the main dance floor, not staying in one place for too long.

Shadow slipped past a dancing couple, making his way towards her, keeping an eye on her so as not to lose her. He froze when she looked at him, the pale moon reflecting the red streaks on her.

She folded her ears back and scowled, the moon outlining the shapes of her quills and ears. He furrowed his brows at her, and anger flashed through her eyes. Shadow blinked, taken aback by her reaction. She angled her shoulders away as if ready to flee, but she glanced at him and vanished into the swarming crowd.

Shadow stood there, startled. After several minutes, he looked at Sonic who inched away from Amy. Sonic glanced back at her before he disappeared into the crowed and started heading towards Shadow.

Shadow grinned. _Amy to Sonic is Sonic to me. Ugh, lucky me._ Shadow would never dare how much worse it would get if he started running away every time Sonic was near. _Disastrous_.

"Finally got away?" Shadow asked when Sonic reached his side. He kept tossing glances to see if Amy had followed him. Judging by how distracted he was with his truest fan, Amy, Shadow doubted he knew he was being stalked.

"Yeah."

"There was a girl watching you earlier."

"Really?" Sonic ears perked up. "Was she cute?" He winked and elbowed Shadow.

"Seriously?" Shadow folded his ears back with a snort. "You know very well I don't pay any attention to that kind of thing."

"Come on, Shadow," Sonic whined. "She's either cute or not. Where is she anyway? I want to meet her."

"She already disappeared." Shadow sighed, feeling relieved that Sonic couldn't drag him after her and introduce him to her. He frowned and let his ears flop to the side as he folded his arms. He already knew who she was anyway.

"Let's go look for her!" Sonic jumped up and down, flapping his arms like a fledgling leaving the nest. He grabbed Shadow's wrist and dragged him into the multitude of people. "Wait," he stopped, Shadow crashed into him. "Where did you say she is?"

"How should I know?" Shadow growled and yanked his arm free from Sonic's grasp. _Why I even tolerate hanging with you is beyond me._

"How did you find her the first time?" Sonic furrowed his brow. Shadow held back his laughter, but he wouldn't tell Sonic. It had gotten him angry that she tried to kill Shadow in the first place, and _this_ would be too much for poor Sonic to handle.

"Really? . . . Don't tell Amy." Sonic winked. He stopped looking for her and Shadow relaxed with a deep breath. Amy thought Sonic was here with her, and yet he wants to go look for this woman watching him.

 _If you tell her, Amy will pound you to the ground with her hammer if she ever finds out._ Shadow slowly sighed. He looked around the multitude again, not noticing Sonic studying him.

"You just happened to see her? It sounds like to me you were looking for her." Sonic said, his tone an irritating tease. Shadow moved away and tried to tune his whiney voice out.

Sonic gave him a small grin. "So you are looking for her." He chuckled when his eyes flew big, ears lifting high "I know! I know! I know!"

Shadow really hated it when Sonic did that. As if dancing in place would make it more exciting. He rolled his eyes and walked away. "You'll go out with her!" Sonic panted excitedly, chasing him.

"Huh?" Shadow looked at him. "What?" A big smile slid onto Sonic's face. "Oh no, no," Shadow growled and shook his head. Sonic's ears flopped off to the side as he stuck out his lower lip, giving him the big puppy dog eyes.

"The girl who was watching me," Sonic said, knotting his hands. "You should go out with her."

"What makes you think I'm gonna listen to—" Shadow trailed off as something caught his attention. He flicked his ears as he looked around.

"Um . . . . Good point. Hey! Where ya goin'? I thought you wanted to find her!" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow vanished into the multitude with Sonic at his heels.

Shadow weaved his way through others, not noticing Sonic chasing after him. He followed her aura, now realizing that it echoed his own immortality. Why didn't he notice this about her when she was right in his home? Desperation and wonder spurred him forward, wondering how she could be like him.

He stopped, fine-tuning his hearing for any sound or hints of her. His ears perked forward, spotting her as she slipped into the assembly. Sonic skidded to a halt, crashing into him.

Shadow hissed under his breath as he passed another dancing couple. He had no idea how close he was, until he bumped into her. Their gazes locked, the sweetness of her immortality making him feel giddy and nervous. She gasped and took a step back. She whirled around and bolted.

"Wait!" Shadow chased her, but she was faster.

"Isn't it obvious she doesn't want to be found?" Sonic said in his annoying voice.

Crimson looked back at Shadow, a scowl creasing her face. She weaved this way and that, losing him, but he caught up with her. He ground his teeth, and picked up speed, determined now more than ever to catch her.

He held his breath, and stopped, finding her at the outer edge of the crowd. She turned to him and flicked her ears. Shadow moved forward, one step at a time, hoping.

"Wait, Shadow!" Sonic panted, his feet clomping to catch up. A dark smile slid over her face, her eyes sparkling. The air before her danced, like vapor on a hot day. It mutated into a dark, living thing and then he knew.

"No!" He took a step forward, reaching for her cloak. His fingers snagged her hoodie just as she stepped through, and to his surprise, she yelped and stumbled into him. "Hi."

She jumped from him, and whirled around, her fist making contact. He stumbled backwards, colliding into Sonic, and looked at her. "Why?" Her arms folded across her chest, the moon to her back. He blinked as the hole reappeared behind her, her cloak billowing around her.

"Wait, don't!" Shadow shouted as she turned and walked through it. He quickly pushed his way to the edge and looked for her, but she was nowhere in sight. How disappointing! He wanted to corner her, ask her why she now wanted Sonic gone.

 _Sonic!_ His blood chilled when he remembered her purpose for being here and whirled around, finding her with Sonic tight against her, a blade to his throat. An evil grin stretched her lips, and she vanished into the crowd.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shadow chased after her. She turned to him and frowned.

"Put him down," Shadow growled, pacing in place like a wild tiger would.

"Hyah!" Amy's pink and gold hammer slashed through thes air towards her. Crimson glanced behind, dropped Sonic, and caught Amy's hammer midair, their arms jolting in locked combat.

"That's right! You leave my boyfriend alone!" Amy shouted, her quills standing straight out in fury.

"I'm not your boyfriend." Sonic grumbled as he slinked into the edge of the crowd.

Crimson smirked and yanked Amy's hammer free from her grasp. Shadow popped his knuckles then flexed his hands. He balled them into fists and swung at her while she turned around. She yelped and flew back, knocking several people off their feet. She growled and jumped to hers, wiping blood from her nose.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this." He gulped, remembering how Claw said the same thing to him. Shadow sneered at the comparison. She hissed as she formed a golden sphere between her palms—the same one that she attacked Claw with. The ball turned orange before she flung it at him.

Shadow flicked his ears calmly with a small grin, he disappeared and reappeared, dodging it as it made a huge explosion. The force sent him stumbling. People screamed and scattered. Some hid behind the concession stands, the discotheque, or other spots. Their eyes wide and fearful.

He glared at her, and with a snarl, he made a chaos arrow. She chuckled, and something similar to his chaos arrow formed in her hands. Amy's hammer resting beside her.

She launched the chaos arrow at him as he scowled and blocked it with his own. Shadow huffed as she vanished into the crowds. "Coward," he hissed under his breath as a familiar whooshing of Amy's hammer sounded next to him.

Shadow looked at the hammer as it wacked him and sent him falling to the ground. He growled as he got to his hands and knees, blood dripping from his mouth, and from the base of his ear.

He hissed and looked behind him to see Crimson holding Amy's hammer. Black ribbons crawled up the handle, turning it black. She smirked as he folded his ears back with a snarl. He sprang to his feet and tackled her, making her yelp and drop the hammer.

"Why go after Sonic?" He hissed as Crimson folded her ears back and curled her legs under him before she kicked him off her. She got to her feet just in time for Amy to grab her hammer back. Amy held it above Crimson. "Why are you doing this after we showed you nothing but kindness?" Shadow asked, holding his hand out to placate Amy.

"Why? Why? Why?" Crimson cackled, keeping her eyes fast on his. "Question of the century, isn't it, Shadow?" Something flashed through her gaze, making her hesitate a bit before shaking it off.

He got to his feet and glared at her. He flicked his ears forward as Amy brought her hammer down and whacked Crimson, sending her stumbling into Shadow.

"You leave my friends alone! You hear me! Leave them alone!" Amy snarled as Sonic shrank away from her. He inched into the crowd, his throat flashing with a swallow. Shadow knew that Sonic would not want her to turn on him, too.

Shadow had caught Crimson then pushed her away. She looked at him. She snapped at him with a hiss, a black hole appearing behind her. "Oh, no you don't," Shadow growled, but she turned and ran through it with Shadow right behind her.

6


	10. Chapter 9: Guilt

7

 _Chapter 9:_

 _Guilt_

Shadow frowned as he looked around, the black hole disappearing behind him. He cursed under his breath, unable to see anything. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He flicked his ears as he took a few steps forward, his footsteps echoing all around him. _Either I'm in a cave or an empty building._ He froze at the sound of running footsteps.

Before Crimson could get away, he made orbs with strings attached to them and tossed them in the direction the sound came from. He smirked when she yelped and fell.

He made a small pulsating orb to help him see before he headed towards her. There Crimson lay in a heap; her eyes reflecting eerily back at him. She growled quietly, keeping an eye on him as she finished untangling her legs.

She climbed to her feet, before she flashed him with a wicked smile. Shadow growled, tensing his body as she formed a pulsating reddish orange orb between her palms. Shadow's eyes widened, but he was not fast enough when it flew towards him. The orb exploded upon impact at his feet, and the rock crumbled away. He howled, grabbing the ledge as his body slammed into the side of the wall.

"Ow." He groaned under his breath before glaring at Crimson through his lashes. She stood there with intense satisfaction on her face. Hot wind gently blew her quills and fur around her, making it appear as if a red corona set her on fire.

"Satisfied?" She cooed. "Besides," she snorted. "I never wanted to kill Sonic, only to separate him from you. He would've lived."

"I can't believe I saved you! You are a monster." His heart broke. How he hated himself for thinking she was special. She was nothing! His thoughts ran wild, desperate for safety. His hands ached from holding on to the ledge too long, the muscles spasming. He blinked when her gaze reflected his heart ache. Sadness had flashed across her face at the name of 'monster', like she believed it but didn't want it to be so; but it was gone just as quick as it had come.

"I was created after you." She said with a shaky hiss. Shadow ground his teeth, kicking his leg in one powerful kick, he leaped from the hole onto sturdy ground. She jumped back with a sharp gasp as he swung his leg out and tripped her. She cried out and plummeted into the hole.

Shadow staggered to his feet, and looked at her calmly. "You won't be able to get out of my world without my help." She said coolly as he folded his ears back with a growl.

"I don't need your help."

"Suit yourself." She said with a dark haunting, seemingly sad, smile, laughter hidden in her voice. Crimson did the unexpected. She let go. He lunged forward, his instinct to save her, but she was gone before he could do anything. He watched wide eyed as the dark abyss swallow her, her words and voice ringing in his mind.

He huffed and shook his head before he looked around the darkened cave, the pulsating orb he had made earlier the only source of light. _She's right though, how do I get out of here?_

Shadow gasped, Crimson's hole repaired itself with a soft pop. He stared at it. _I am not going to panic. I am not going to panic._ A sudden wind picked up, whipping his quills about. He gazed around, fearful. Black shadows crawled along the walls, along the ground. The wind howled angrily, louder and louder. Shadow pressed himself against the jagged wall, gritting his teeth, hoping it would end soon. Suddenly, silence screamed loud.

Shadow lost his balance, used to bracing against the force.

"Heart of chaos," a soft voice whispered, making Shadow spin around. A red flamed whip snapped from out of nowhere, and gripped his waist. Shadow cried out as it tossed him against a stalagmite. He moaned and fell to the rocky ground. He looked up just as the whip snapped around his wrist. He ground his teeth.

Another red-flamed whip bit around his free wrist; the person holding it unseen in the dark. Suddenly, he was yanked back and he toppled into a wall headfirst. He held his hands above his head, breaking through the wall. Boulders and stones crushed him.

 _Why can't I use my powers?_ Shadow growled softly when he couldn't tap into the chaos energy flowing around him.

Trapped beneath the rubble, other whips connected with his ankles. Dust and rock and darkness suffocated him as more debris crashed around. When his last breath wheezed out, he was yanked from beneath and thrown against the ceiling of the cave. A few stalactites grinned their razor teeth at him.

He collapsed, grunting and confused. His ears ringing. He shook his head as his wits came to. He staggered to his feet, swaying. Another whip flew towards him. He scowled, ready this time, and caught the end. It yanked back, taking him with it, tearing his shoulder out of its socket.

Shadow closed his eyes and ground his teeth, bearing the pain as he gripped the whip with his free hand, helplessly dragged across the rocky ground. He needed to use his powers! Grr! and he couldn't use them at the moment. He tried again only to panic when they didn't respond. _Oh no._ He yelped when he slammed into the wall in front of him, his powers returning.

He moaned, sliding to the ground with his head pounding and body aching. He wobbled to his feet and stumbled back. Anger gripped him as the whip snapped at him again. With a shout, he grabbed the end, the other lashing at him; he caught it as well and wrapped them around his wrists before he wrenched back.

Back in his day, when Shadow fought, his mind turned numb. He acted and reacted. On and on he'd fight and kill. He blinked, realizing that was what he was doing. This was not the life he wanted. He remembered Sonic. How could anyone want to harm him? He was so . . . innocent even though he was _annoying_.

Crimson slammed into him from his attack. Shadow growled. She looked at him and pulled away as he tightened his grip and hauled her back. Before she could move, he wrapped his arms around her, and tightened his grip. She struggled, popping her back. "What do you mean, you were created after me?" Shadow asked, remembering her strange words when she had slipped into the black portal.

"I was created after you. _You're_ the ultimate life form-" she growled, and hit her head on his. Shadow let her go with an angry snarl.

She slid down, her breathing quick and ragged. "Yeah, I know that, but how does it apply it to _you?"_ Should he feel guilty for hurting her? She staggered to her feet, and glared at him as he pulled the whips from her grasp. No, he wouldn't. This one meant to hurt him.

"I'm the ultimate weapon. _I am you._ " She said in a firm tone, catching Shadow by surprise.

He stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant as the ends of the whips he held suddenly formed handles. "How? Why?" He asked her.

Crimson's eyes widened as he lifted the whip then hesitated. She laughed at him when he dropped it. She folded her ears back and growled as he whipped her. She gasped as the tip snapped around her waist then yanked back towards him.

He side stepped, watching her crash into the wall next to him, her anger and revenge tugging at something familiar deep inside.

An evil smile slid over her lips, hiding the emotion that quickly flashed in her eyes. "Why would you care?" She pulled from him, aiming her fist at him. Shadow scowled as he caught her fist and used her momentum to lock her in a tight hug. The next breath, he whirled her around and twisted her arm between her shoulder blades. Wanting more answers.

Her stabbing shriek filled the cavern. She whimpered as he felt her trying to control her trembling. "Why are you trying to kill Sonic?" Shadow demanded, as she bared her teeth.

"I already told you. I don't want to kill him." She snapped acidly. "He wasn't there when you hurt me."

"What are you talking about?" He hissed; he hadn't seen her before he started dreaming of her. How could he have possibly hurt her?

"I didn't want him around you." She snapped as a small whimper followed. He ignored it. "He was in the way."

"What do you mean you're me?" He asked. Crimson was fast. She stomped on his foot, catching him off guard and down came her elbow into his diaphragm.

She pulled from his grasp and launched forward for escape but he managed to grab hold of her ankle and locked his leg around her other. She hissed as he clenched his hand and hesitated, fighting his assassin instincts.

"I will not answer your questions. _I hate you._ " Shadow tilted his head at her words, she was lying; he could feel it. He didn't know what was more surprising, her lies or how she told him that she was him.

Crimson twisted his wrist, causing Shadow to loosen his hold on her. He had noticed the hidden tears in her voice. How was she hurt? Who hurt her? She didn't hate him. Why was she saying that? He was trying to hold back. What did she mean? _How_ was she like him?

Her eyes revealed nothing, as if she never revealed her loathing. She scowled at him. "Chaos fire," she muttered. Dancing flames slithered up her hands, and arms. They snaked their way onto Shadow.

He howled from the scorching heat and released her. Too bad blowing on his hands only encouraged the flames to increase. Before he could gain any more control, she tossed a fire ball at him.

It slammed him into the wall, singeing his fur. When Shadow formed a ball, it caused the flames on his fur to die out with a whoosh. He looked up at her to see her running away."Oh, no you don't." He said under his breath and hurled it at her. He jumped as an orb flew in front of him and exploded. He growled and searched the darkness, his eyes readjusting to the dark.

"Just leave me alone." Her voice echoed as Shadow hissed and folded his ears back.

"Chaos Dragon," he snarled as a large golden form of a dragon appeared. It had spikes on its head and cheeks, each curving back into neat deadly tips. It opened then closed its large wings as it roared and looked at the ebony hedgehog in front of him. She folded her ears back.

"Crap." Her voice echoed and quivered. The dragon bared its teeth and snarled. She whirled around just as the beast clamped its jaw around her middle with a growl, and lifted her into the air.

As the dragon kept Crimson busy, Shadow sat down in deep thought with furrowed eyebrows. What was the meaning of her words? She did look like him—like a mirror image, but a girl. She had his attitude before Shadow met Sonic as well as his thirst for revenge too.

The dragon swung its head back and forth, hitting the walls as she clung to the exposed teeth of the dragon. Shadow blinked, noticing a golden bubble form around her, forcing the dragon's jaws open. She dropped to the ground and he jumped up.

Crimson scrambled to her feet, but lost her balance when the beast whirled around and slapped its tail into her. She crashed into a wall with a groan. Her eyes widened as the dragon reared its head with a roar, its forked tongue flicking the air. Golden fire spewed out.

She stared at the dragon as her eyes glistened with tears. She screamed when the dragon lunged towards her, snapping its jaws around her. Her scream cut off inside its mouth. She pounded on its teeth with her fists. Her ears folded back and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Shadow watched, disconnected with her terror, his mind reeling with shadows of his own.

The dragon tossed its head, its jaws opening wide enough for Crimson to flip into the air. She grabbed for stalactites but her grasp missed and she crashed to the ground. She moaned, struggling for her hands and knees. "No more please." She whispered as Shadow's ears perked up. He didn't hear what she had said. The dragon lunged for her, baring its teeth.

The ghosts of Shadow's past, screaming and howling with rage, finally clicked into place. If she was much like him, she thought and acted _and_ lived like he had once; her anger and thirst for revenge echoed his own past. The days when he was Mephiles's assassin and hated the human race.

She pressed her ears flat in fear, scrambling along the rocky ground, crying. The dragon conjured its spikes along the tail, preparing to annihilate her once and for all. "No! No! NO!" She screamed, curling into a tight ball.

Chills clawed along Shadow's spine when he realized . . . he was no better than Crimson. He was cowardly and low for having her suffer as she had made him. "Stop!" He commanded his dragon as its tail slammed down on her. It turned to Shadow, bowed its head and vanished.

Shadow moved forward, fearful at what he had done to another living soul. He was scum. No better than Mephiles. How he thought he was a better person now since he had "atoned". He shivered as he approached Crimson's still form, her chest barely moving from breath.

"What have I done?" Tears burned down his cheeks and he covered his mouth with a gasp of regret. She was lying in an ever-growing pool of blood. He didn't notice the cave around him faded as he sank to the ground next to Crimson, clutching his ears. _I could've helped her like Sonic helped me. I could've helped her. Why didn't I realize it sooner? Why?_ He gently pulled her into his lap, taking his jacket off and using it to stop the bleeding.

He didn't notice or even wonder how Amy suddenly appeared there, staring at Crimson in wide-eyed with horror. "You killed her!" Amy gasped dropping to her knees beside him.

"I know," Shadow said softly, the guilt eating at him.

"You. Killed. Her." She stretched out as she pulled out her hammer and whacked Shadow in the face, forcing him to drop Crimson as his head hit the ground beneath him. He saw stars. "You killed her!" She yelled as Shadow pushed Crimson off his lap and scrambled to his feet, wanting to stay away from Amy and her hammer.

"Ow!" He exclaimed when she got the top of his head. "Amy! Stop! Ow!"

"You killed her!"

"Stop! That hurts!"

"You killed her!"

"Enough Amy!"

"Savage!"

"Cut it out!" Shadow yelled.

"Why?!" Amy screeched.

"Cause that hurts! And I don't need to feel any more pain! Sonic!"

"You killed her!"

"Ow! Stop that! Ow!" Shadow covered his head, his chest, his head, doing his best to avoid her onslaughts.

"You killed her!" Amy swung her hammer around, missing him, but took a backswing him in the butt.

He jumped with yelp. " _Sonic_! Ow!"

"Savage!"

"Sonic! Make your girlfriend stop! Ow!"

"This is funny." Sonic covered his grin with a snort. He dropped to the ground, crossed his legs and threw a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "For once, it's not me."

"Wait," Shadow paused, "Where did you get that popcorn? Ow! Amy!"

"Wild hedgehog!" Amy shrieked.

"Where's my camcorder?" Sonic snickered.

"Savage!"

"Ow! Stop that!" Shadow yelled. Down came her hammer as he leaped away. With a quick snatch, he grabbed her hammer and yanked it from her grasp. "I told you to stop!"

Amy folded her ears back and slapped him. "You know, I used to like you because you are Sonic's friend. I don't want you being friends with this savage, Sonic," she said, never taking her gaze off Shadow.

Shadow thought it would be fun to goad her. "Where do you keep this giant hammer anyway?" He tossed her hammer into the air, whirled it into a quick three hundred sixty degree circle and caught it.

Amy stared at him before she folded her ears back and scowled. "Perv!" She slapped him again, this time as hard as she could. His cheek stung from the contact of her hand.

Shadow saw stars and moons and comets behind his eyelids. He folded his ears down as he looked at her and ground his teeth. He lifted her hammer above his head and brought it down on hers.

"Ooo. Butterflies." She swooned before she collapsed into a heap.

"Yes!" Sonic whooped tossing a mess of popcorn into the air. Shadow looked at him then shook his head.

"Seriously, Sonic?"He looked at Crimson, his heart heavy and weepy. _I'm sorry Crimson._

7


	11. Chapter 10: Together

6

 _Chapter 10:_

 _Together_

Shadow grabbed the deep blue chaos emerald from a small treasure chest on his bookshelf. He looked at it as it began to glow an iridescent blue. He looked up when it stopped glowing. A butterfly flew past him. He slid the emerald into his jean pocket and headed towards the farthest right corner of his meadow, a small smile on his face.

In the corner of his meadow, stood his gazebo where he liked to practice his karate forms. In the gazebo, mirrors filled each gap. He made an orb and watched it floated up, reflecting all sorts of weapons along the corners connecting the wall to the roof.

Shadow closed his eyes and took a deep breath, imagining Crimson. He flexed his hands and opened his eyes. He fell into his karate stance and blinked with a frown. He ducked and hooked his leg around his opponent's, tripping his imagined enemy. _Why did she want with Sonic?_ He whirled around and kicked the side of her face, sending her stumbling back. _What is her purpose?_

He grabbed the air and pulled towards him, blocking her other hand and head-butted her. _Why?_ He whirled around then froze; his fist a few inches away from the mirror.

His ears perked forward as he noticed someone's reflection in his mirror. He tilted his head, blinked then shook his head as it vanished. With a shrug, Shadow stretched and settled on his stairs. He didn't want to practice anymore, not when the guilt was starting to get to him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" _No! Let me go!"_

He gasped as his eyes flew wide. He looked into the forest. Nothing. He took several deep breaths before closing his eyes again and focusing.

"No! Let me go!" Crimson cried, forcing Shadow's eyes open. He folded his ears back as she darted past. "No!" She yelled. A scientist appeared right before him and grabbed her. "Please!" She whimpered before the man dragged her down the hall.

 _Hall?_ Shadow squeezed his eyes tight. He must be dreaming. He opened his eyes again, disturbed to see the event unfurl before him. "No!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to pull away from him.

Shadow perked his ears and he followed them. The scientist cracked open a stasis pod. He blinked and stared at it. He knew that pod. That's the pod Maria pushed him into. They were on the Ark. "No! Don't do this to me!" She wailed, pulling Shadow's attention back to her. She was prying the scientist's hand from her wrist.

He pushed her into the pod and shut the door. She scrambled to her feet. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why? Am I really nothing to you?" Crimson pounded on the door, fresh tears falling.

The scientist halted and slightly turned his head, as if considering her words. "You love Shadow more than me!" She placed her palms flat on the clear window, heartbreak clear in her red eyes.

The scientist raised his palm, pressing it against the glass. His shoulders shook, his head bowed, his fingers clasped into a knot. With a quick, shallow sigh, he pushed the eject button.

"No!" She screamed and pounded again. "You love Shadow more than me, don't you?! You love him more!" She wailed as the pod hissed. "I hate you, I hate you!" Her distressed voice faded as the pod ejected into space.

"I am . . . _so_ sorry, Eclipse," he said softly. The scientist turned to Shadow, his face too young for such sorrow. "Please take care of her, Shadow," he whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. Shadow slowly nodded and blinked, noticing blood oozing down the scientist's white robe for the first time. "I, I didn't want to do this to her . . . but I have to protect her from, from _him_. Protect her from her father."

"Dr. Nelson!"

The scientist Shadow never knew, or meet, sunk his memory deep into his soul like serrated teeth.

Shadow gasped and his eyes flew open. His heart pounded and his body trembled as his forgotten promise rattled through his mind. He was supposed to protect Crimson . . . Eclipse? But, but he'd never met her before, why would he be assigned such a thing? He blinked back the knotted confusion that made him dizzy. He shook his head as he shakily rose to his feet. _Protect her . . ._

He took deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate. The hatred he had felt for Crimson, Eclipse, when he discovered she wanted to kill Sonic whipped hot in his gut. Anger bit white hot along his spine. He stamped down the niggling emotion of guilt. _She got what she deserved when she tried to kill Sonic._

He flattened his ears, his promise echoing through his mind.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic greeted him when he plopped on the couch with a huff. Shadow gave him a lazy wave of his hand, his head awash with the shocking memories of Crimson— _Eclipse_.

Locked in the cave of his mind, he didn't hear Sonic talking to him. Sonic talked and talked. He always talked. Still in shock, Shadow let Sonic lead him out of his house, down the walk, and into the amusement park by the beach. Shadow snapped out of his stupor with a hard blink. The sights, sounds, smells.

"Amusement park?" Shadow questioned as Sonic blushed, shrugged and pointed to Amy who gave Shadow a huge grin.

"I was the one at the helm. Come on Sonic!" Amy suddenly squealed as she jumped up and down with a clap. "I want to introduce you to someone." She squealed.

"Who do you want to introduce Sonic to?" Shadow asked grumpily. He rolled his eyes, slumped into a nearby bench, and shook his head. The setting sun reflected off a nearby ride Amy dragged Sonic to.

"Don't Amy." A soft female voice came from the shadows that sounded familiar but Shadow brushed it aside. His head was still full of the 'vision' he had of Eclipse.

"Eclipse, silly Shadow." She smiled, giving Sonic a wink, then turning and glaring at Shadow. "You know, the pretty girl _you_ tried to kill?"

Shadow blinked, pretending indifference with a shrug as the name sank in. "Who?" He asked again, making sure he heard the name correctly. He was in denial. How could Amy know her? Crimson— _Eclipse_. "Did you say 'Eclipse'?"

"Yep." She grinned a smug expression, folding her arms over her chest. Sonic hunches into a ball, and started to sneak away.

"You want to introduce Sonic to Eclipse?"

"That's what I said. Sonic, get back here," Amy said without looking at him.

A strange feeling crept through the air and punched Shadow's nose. He stiffened; his ears attentive, eyes wide until he found her. She was hiding in the shadows. She wasn't paying attention to him, Sonic or Amy. She was watching couples with a longing sadness. She hated being alone.

He didn't know whether to grind his teeth, or sigh. He set off at once, leaving Sonic to fend for himself. The crowd parted for him as he wove through. He ignored Sonic's pleas for help.

"Eclipse!" Amy yelled, magically catching up to Shadow. Eclipse whirled around as Amy ran into her, wrapping her pink arms around her in a tight hug as Eclipse stumbled back and slammed into the wall behind her.

Eclipse stared at her and sighed before trying to push her off. She scowled and folded her ears to the side, looking annoyed but not doing anything. Eclipse started poking her.

"Can you let me go? Please?" She asked softly as Amy tightened her grip. Shadow's jaw dropped, surprised to see the vicious girl he knew, letting an annoying girl like Amy . . . hug her. Amy must've had Sonic carry Eclipse to her house and took care of her by herself. That must be why Eclipse is being friendly with Amy.

"Nope." Amy giggled. Eclipse groaned and fidgeted, growing impatient but not doing anything.

"Amy, please," Eclipse said in a gentle growl, pushing her away.

"Aw." Amy whined with a pretend pout. Shadow still stood there, stunned. "But you're the only person who will let me hug you, Sonic won't." She scrunched her nose and glared at Sonic. "Shadow won't."

Eclipse stiffened upon his name. Sadness, pain, guilt, regret and loneliness all quickly flashed through her ruby gaze. "Why would you mention him?" Eclipse glared at Amy, scooting further away from her. His heart throbbed a hard beat. He wasn't sure why.

"Anyway, moving on." Amy clapped her hands joyfully as Eclipse folded her arms. "Eclipse."

"Huh?" Eclipse looked at her, unfolding her arms from her chest.

"This is Sonic. Sonic this is Eclipse." Amy grinned as Eclipse looked at Sonic.

"Yes, I've met him already."

 _Obviously. You did try to kill him._ Shadow clenched his jaw with confusion. She flicked her ears as Sonic hid behind Amy and gave a small wave. Eclipse was turned away, as if not paying any attention.

"Eclipse, I'm sure you already know Shadow." Amy smiled and motioned to him. "I am sure he's very sorry for trying to kill you, though he will never admit it. I am really good at this romance thing and I believe he has a crush on you—you might too since you two have a lot in common."

Shadow stiffened as Eclipse folded her ears back. Should he dare look? He could feel Eclipse's gaze hot on him. Shadow blinked and looked at her as she looked at Amy. "Well, I tried to kill him too." Eclipse snorted, obvious that she was uncomfortable with Amy's bluntness.

Shadow scowled and folded his arms as he rested his weight on his right leg while Amy prattled on about romance and Sonic. Eclipse straightened, turned and finally locked gazes with Shadow. He narrowed his eyes, unsure whether to be friendly; he finally settled on neutral. Her teeth gleamed when her lip curled. Spinning in place, she disappeared around the edge of a building that was supposed to be a haunted ride.

"Eclipse?" Amy called after her. "What. Did. You. Do?" She whirled on Shadow, fixing him with her evil eye. Shadow growled and glared at Sonic who gave him the famous I-don't-know-what-is-going-on look.

Not bothering to question if it was wise to follow or not, he ran after Eclipse. He skidded to a halt when he lost her and looked down the narrow way beside a towering rollercoaster.

Shadow spotted the bathrooms from the corner of his eye. The shadows stretched longer around him, the sun cresting its last golden glow along the western horizon.

He bowed his ears forward as a rollercoaster zipped overhead; screams from riders followed the sound of harsh wheels on a track. Eclipse looked at him from the corner of her eye before she quickly darted into the shadows, not wanting to be followed.

Shadow flicked his ears and zipped in after her when the portal started to shrink rather quickly than normal, almost closing on his leg. He halted when he realized he was no longer in the theme park, but it was too late. He was in the woods. He looked behind and saw a black hole disappear, taking the sounds of the park with it. He huffed, remembering how she had tricked Claw into one. Where did this lead? He moved forward, letting her immortality, and scent, lead him to her.

Shadow looked around as the tall trees stood overhead, blocking out the setting sun's light and getting an occasional ray here and there; peeking through the dense leaves of the forest.

He looked around as he stepped into a small clearing surrounded by trees, looking for her. His ears flicked up when he spotted her and scowled. She was leaning against a tree, watching a dragonfly fly around.

He slowly traveled his gaze up and down her body, taking her in. Her black fur glistened ebony in the fading light, her red streaks of a red rose, the pale light weaving through her long black eyelashes, highlighting the tempting curves of her mouth and softening the gentle curves of her body.

His gaze rested on her mouth, heat crawled up his cheeks. Shadow licked his lips with anticipation before he realized his mistake. He shook his head and flattened his ears with resentment. He had to clear his mind from running wild. He could not afford his attraction to her.

He blinked, noticing the glistening tears slowly traveling down her cheeks before she caught sight of him from the corner of her eye. She froze, before wiping the tears away. She turned and looked at him with a scowl. She folded her arms, noticing the way he was looking at her.

"I thought I had killed you," Shadow said coolly, trying to hide his relief. _But how did she survive the attack?_ She growled and placed some distance between him.

"I can't be." She hissed softly as she slipped from sight around the tree.

"Impossible—everyone has their limits." _But me_. Shadow growled as he walked forward, wanting to see her reaction.

"You're mocking me." She hissed, her calm crimson eyes blazed hotter when he got into her line of sight. "Your pet should've killed me—then it would only show that you are just as destructible!" She snarled before slipping behind the tree again to the clearing, frustrating him.

Shadow grumbled under his breath and appeared behind her, making her jump and face him. "Do you think I care what you're saying? You make no sense!" Shadow closed the space between them, his fists aching. But before he reached her, she vanished. He growled as he looked around.

"I didn't come here for you to follow me." Eclipse's voice came from above him. Her voice was tight, like she was hiding tears. He looked up to see her in the tree a little ways behind him. He watched her as she crossed her legs on the thick branch she was sitting on which was about in the middle of the tree.

"Why don't you go get Sonic, and leave me alone," she snapped as he titled his head, her tone didn't match her expression.

He flicked his ears up as a childhood pain and a longing flashed quickly through her scarlet eyes. She was hiding something. Something he knew about. He folded her ears back with a growl as she glared at him.

"What are you still doing here? I told _you_ to go _**away**_ _._ " She snarled as Shadow sighed and studied her. She scowled, hiding her unease of him studying her. _"Go away!"_ She hissed through her teeth as a small smile slid onto Shadow's face, amused that she was telling him to go away and wasn't doing anything.

"Why do you want me to?" He asked, wanting to know what had hurt her to make her hate him. His vision of her weeping after the scientist entered his thoughts. _Could that be her reason for loathing?_ He walked closer to the tree till he was under her.

She leaned forward to get a better look at him. She scowled. "I don't want you here with me," She growled. Shadow frowned at her aggression. He vanished and reappeared on a branch above her. He watched her as she climbed to her hands and knees, searching for him below.

She settled back down on the branch with a satisfied sigh that reminded him of a fat cat in a spot of sunshine. A startled yelp escaped her when he dropped on his hands and feet in front of her. She blinked, her eyes wide.

6


	12. Chapter 11: Care

3

 _Chapter 11:_

 _Care_

"I don't bite." He gave her a flirty grin. She swallowed, pressing tight against the tree trunk. "Unless you want me to."

"I – I'm – I'm good," she stammered and flushed a rose pink, surprising him. He studied her, wanting to peel away the tough exterior coated with obvious childhood fear. Why was she the way she was?

She folded her ears back, her surprise vanishing from her crimson gaze as she scowled. She snarled, and balled her fist, wanting to punch him out of the tree. He looked at her fist when he had caught it, making her jump before she covered it with a growl. He looked at her, searching her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes as he caught her other hand before she could strike him without flinching. Eclipse gasped as he pinned both of her arms above her head, getting close to her. She pressed herself to the trunk as if she could escape his proximity. She whimpered softly.

Shadow saw fear in her gaze. "What are you afraid of?" He whispered, his grip lessoning. _She could be afraid because I am this close to her. She's most likely never had anyone this invasive to her space._

"Nothing." Her bravado seemed fake. Shadow frowned, sensing her racing heart and hidden pain.

"Don't lie, Eclipse." Shadow wasn't sure if he should be disgusted. "I know you're afraid. The question is: what are you afraid of?"

"How do you know?" She asked darkly, tugging her arms. He blinked. "How do you know what I feel and what I don't feel?"

"You forget; you are me, I am you. You said so yourself. I can sense your fear and you're pain as you might mine." His voice was soft, but it startled her as she stared at him wide-eyed. This time, she didn't bother to hide her surprise.

"How?" She asked as she searched his gaze. She reminded him of a . . . of a little girl hoping for a toy.

"I would like to know, too." A small smile tickled the corner of his mouth. He hesitated, wanting to ask her _the_ question again, but not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Quit staring at me," she said with a pout as her cheeks turned rosy again, pulling Shadow's attention back to her as she tried yanking her arms free. "Stare at something else." She said rather shyly. Shadow frowned and tightened his grip, making her cry out. She stopped and glared at him.

"Sorry," he said, easing his grip, but still holding tight.

"You're never sorry," Eclipse growled, taking Shadow by surprise at her intensity. "Let me go!"

"Why are you so hostile? The attempted murders, your hatred. What did I ever do to you? Why do you want me dead?" He asked her. She leaned forward, making him draw back. Her teeth shown as she spoke with a snarl.

"I don't need to answer that." Shadow scowled, fury searing up his spinal cord with righteous anger. He lunged forward, forcing her flat against the tree. Her eyes flew wide, her throat flashing with an audible swallow.

Shadow noticed her breath quickening, and sensed her heart racing faster. "What are you afraid of?" He whispered, assessing her strange reaction openly. "Do I make you nervous?" He leaned in close to her, his nose touching hers. She folded her ears down, he could feel her trembling.

"Why don't you go pester Sonic for once instead of me?" Eclipse snapped. She squirmed in his grasp with a grunt. "Let me go, you're making my arms go numb!" Shadow folded his ears back, growing frustrated with her.

"What are you afraid of and I might let you go." He gently prodded as she slightly relaxed.

"Right." She snorted as Shadow moved into her space so suddenly, testing a theory floating in his brain. Eclipse proved him correct when she jumped with a gasp.

"You're afraid of me." His voice was soft. How his heart throbbed painfully. It felt very much like rejection. "Why?" He didn't want to touch her anymore. It hurt too much. Shadow released her and backed away, hoping she couldn't see his pain. She blinked, seeming to notice any way.

"Why are you afraid of me? How can you fear me and hate me at the same time?" Shadow asked as he held back tears. How he hated himself! How could he still find her so lovely when she found him so repulsive? She opened her mouth then closed it, furrowing her brows together as she chewed on her nail, searching for the answer.

"Things I've never felt before." She whispered softly, catching his attention. His ears perked up, it wasn't him she was afraid of?

"'Things you've never felt before'?" He repeated as she nodded. "Like what?" He asked, desperately wanting to know and hoping beyond hope that she wanted him.

"I –" She cut herself off as she chewed on her bottom lip; her ears drooped down as she looked up at him through her lashes. Something swam in her gaze, an emotion he stirred within her. Hope flared alive through him. "I – I want – want you to care . . ." She trailed off as she grabbed her head and shook it, tears falling.

"You want me to care for you?" He asked softly as his heart fluttered. Her head snapped up at his question, her eyes wide. She folded her ears back and gritted her teeth.

"Just – just leave me alone and stay out of my head!" She thrust him from the tree.

He gasped, instinctively grabbing for her. Eclipse screeched as they both toppled from the branch. The force of gravity crushed his lungs. The ground would hurt her! Quick as instinct ever could be, he pulled Eclipse close and flipped around so that his back faced the ground.

She screamed, tucking her head into his chest as they fell. "What, what are you doing?!"

He tightened his grip on her. "Keeping you safe!" She responded with a confused expression, her eyes holding his before the ground exploded hot everywhere.

Both Shadow roared and Eclipse screamed from the painful impact. He squeezed his eyes shut, his head swimming as black spots floated before him, he could feel Eclipse's gaze on him as he fell into a black abyss of pain.

Eclipse trembled as she clung to Shadow's body after they had landed. He had protected her. _Why?_ He looked hurt when he discovered she was afraid of him, only because she felt drawn to him. _But still, why?_ Eclipse closed her eyes, hearing his heart beat loud against her ear. She had almost told him too, but he had guessed what she wanted from him anyway. So much for withholding it.

She got off him and shook her head. She looked at him. His fur glowed in the moonlight. She chewed on her bottom lip before she pulled a wad of fabric from her jean pocket. She blinked, noticing blood streaming down from his head.

She took a deep breath and tucked the fabric under his head, hoping it will stop the bleeding. "Thank you." She whispered softly into his ear before she looked at his mouth. She hesitated before kissing his cheek. Something she'd seen others do for a thank you.

She stood, knowing that he would be able to take care of himself. Right now, she felt she was being watched. She trembled, wanting to stay with Shadow but afraid the entity watching her would cause him harm.

3


	13. Chapter 12: Trap

5

 _Chapter 12:_

 _Trap_

Shadow moaned and blinked, watching the blurry moon come into focus. His head pounded something awful. He sat up, spying the clearing. How his body ached! He gently ran his fingertips down the back of his head, stiffening upon feeling his fingertips brush against wetness with few rough patches. _A gash?_ He pulled his hand away and stared at it. The tips covered in his blood. He frowned, at least he was healing.

He huffed, climbing to his feet only to lose his balance. A soft gasp escaped him when he landed. He moaned softly, he wanted to do nothing more but curl into a ball and sleep. His cheek tingled softly. He ignored it as he noticed that something was missing.

He sat up and looked around, noticing that Eclipse was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together. _Where was she?_ Did this mean he was out for a long time? _If so, how long?_

His heart sank as he dropped his head into his hands. He promised himself he wouldn't grow attached to anyone. A scowl curled his mouth as he looked up through his eyelashes, glaring at the tree that stood a few feet in front of him. He crunched his hand into a fist. She didn't like him after all. Too bad, he liked her. Shadow shook his head.

His scowl turned into a frown when the realization dawned on him that he was sitting in something wet. He looked down and gave a strangled cry. He was sitting in a drying pool of his own blood!

Feeling disheartened that she abandoned him—especially in his time of need—he grabbed the chaos emerald from his pocket, making it glow. Sure, he was quick healer already; he just didn't like staying still enough for his major wounds to heal, like the one on his head.

While it healed him, many thoughts flooded his dizzy head. _Why is she afraid of me . . .? Probably because she's afraid of me rejecting her?_ Shadow frowned at the realization. _How is it possible to hate me at the same time? Why is she trying to run? Seems like she's now trying to avoid me._ Shadow sighed. He'd just have to prove to her that he won't reject her, but how?

He took a deep breath before standing up, renewed and energized. He looked at the blood pool; a bundle of white fabric seemed to glow in the moonlight. Curious, he picked it up to discover it was soaked in his own blood and looked like he had been resting on it.

He frowned, ready to toss it when a faint scent wafted towards him. He blinked and stared at it before bringing it to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of wild grass and water. He closed his eyes as a small smile curved the corner of his mouth, inhaling deeply before the familiar scent sank in. He stared at it, startled and in disbelief.

The scent belongs to Eclipse. A memory came to him of feeling someone's lips on his cheek before slipping away. He stared at the cloth wide eyed. Did she kiss him?

He blinked, unsure how to react. _Since when did she help her enemies? I know she sees me as her enemy . . . I think._ She had to have stopped his bleeding. He looked up, wondering if there was hope for him after all. He quickly pushed the idea away.

 _Where could she have gone?_ He searched the ground for clues and swiveling his ears to see if she was still close by. He froze when his body tingled with the familiarity of her growing weak trail. The stale scent of her fear floated all around him. Something chased her away. _She didn't go far and she hasn't been here in a while. Where does she like to hide?_ He glanced around before heading off into the woods.

 _Where is her trail leading me?_ He wondered a few minutes into the darkening forest. His hands tingled as they glowed faintly, something was off about this forest and he didn't like it. A feeling of being watched crawled up his spine. He growled softly. "I know you're out there!" He yelled, studying the still trees. Would she be up there?

A wolf howled in response. He scowled. "Come out here and face me!" He shouted, searching the trees again before continuing forward. His fur pricked, the dark feeling of being watched only growing stronger.

 _Is she really watching me or is it someone else that has led me here . . ._ He scanned the dense trees again, the place growing darker by the second. Paranoia became him. _This place gives me the creeps._

The darkness was thick enough that he could feel it all around him, like a damp blanket. Shadow lit an orb of light, hoping that the shiver waiting to be born would not happen. Without his light, he couldn't even see down the front of his own nose!

"Where am I?" He mumbled as he stopped and stared at an over grown temple ruin. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Reverence stunned his wild thoughts into silence and all he could do was stare.

 _This must be one of the hidden chaos temples Knuckles was talking about one time._ He did a quick scan of his surroundings, and gazed back at the temple. _But what is it doing here?_

He strolled toward the large temple, looking for away in. He frowned as he circled it again. "How does one get in?" He mumbled as he flicked his ears forward, staring at the end farthest from him and listening to where the small breeze would whistle. He frowned, resting his hands on his hips. "Hm."

With an idea burning bright in his head, he cautiously moved towards it to see ivy vines draped over a gaping hole. A grin split as he popped his knuckles, and walked in.

"This place is darker than the underworld," he grumbled, making another two orbs of light when he had only gone a few steps in. The entrance was thick and overgrown, forcing him to watch his step so he wouldn't stumble.

He let out a low whistle. "Wow." Forest vines spidered along the walls, ceiling and ground like green veins. Stalactites dripped water, making an eerie echo noise while red eyes watched him from above. He folded his ears back as he swallowed. _Yikes_.

 _Could this be a trap?_ Suppressing a shiver, he continued forward, imagining trip lines and pressure stones that might trigger old traps. _I wouldn't be surprised if it was._ He flicked his ears forward, every slight sound making him a bit jumpy. He remembered Knuckles mentioning them inside temples, but he didn't know if that was true. Better to be safe, than dead.

He shrugged off Knuckles, his ears flicking up when he felt a line snap across the top of foot. _A trip wire!_ He gasped and looked up when the temple groaned. He tensed, prepared to handle whatever the temple tossed at him.

Something swung over his head. He yelped, ducking just in time—his quills swishing the other direction. Rocks fell, stirring up a cloud of bats. They screeched angrily and dove at him, but he swatted them away with ease. They fled in a spiral of wind.

He looked behind and saw a wall lined with spikes swinging towards him. He scowled and looked up just in time to see the roof drop down. He leaped forward as it slammed into the ground with an ear shattering bang.

"Ow." He groaned, his ears rattled from the loud noise. The ominous sound of stone scraping stone echoed loud. Shadow looked ahead and spotted the door shuffling closed.

He scowled, racing across the wake. Swords jabbed upward, and he grunted, jumping over and rolling aside and twisting away as he went. Skeletons clattered about as rain would in a storm.

 _Almost there!_ He ground his teeth together, forcing himself to go faster. The door shuddered and groaned; the space was narrow enough for Amy to worm through. With a deep breath in his lungs, he leaped through the gap, his back arching, quills screeching against the door's spikes.

With a quiver and a groan, Shadow landed on his feet, just as the three orbs of light materialized. He dropped to his hands and knees, panting. Something was sapping him so couldn't run as fast as he usually did.

He forced himself to calm his breathing as he looked up, his ears perking forward in surprise. A small pool rested in the far right corner. Slimy moss dotted the walls and floor.

 _A temple lake?_ He blinked, stunned. Large stone pillars scattered along the floor like waiting chairs. He tilted his head as he spotted an open tunnel next to the eerie glowing small lake.

He rose to his feet and approached the darkened entrance. He frowned and stared at it. His gut twisting. He didn't trust it but soon his curiosity got the best of him. He straightened and headed into the darkness. He froze, a growl building in his throat. He could feel someone's gaze on him. Who was watching him? It didn't feel like Eclipse's, nor did he believe any longer that this was where she hid.

He looked around as the orbs of light floated behind him. He flicked his ears forward as he caught the glimpse of a pair of green eyes watching him before they faded. "Who's there!?" He demanded as his fur stood. He clenched his hands into fists before forcing them to relax, a theory of whom drifting through his mind.

He shook off the creepy feeling just for it to come back. "I know you're there." He snarled as the orbs grew brighter, reviling more of a path to follow. "Fine, I'll find you the hard way." He growled and looked at the area he had seen the eyes before heading down the path, carefully stepping over what might suspiciously look like trap triggers.

Something was familiar about those eyes. He flicked his ears as he grew uneasy, missing Sonic's lighthearted cruddy jokes. _This doesn't feel right._ He looked around as he came into a large empty cavern with a pedestal, or an alter like thing, in the center.

He tilted his head, looking around before approaching it. _This is stupid. I'm going to end up falling for a trap._ His fur stood as a dark presence cooled the room. He growled softly.

He looked around, long ragged edge swords forming in his hands. _Something isn't right._ He nervously looked around. "Show yourself!" He hissed as his blades glowed brighter.

He looked around as the temple walls and everything else shimmered out of existence and was replaced by labyrinth walls. _Dang it! It was a trap!_ "Show yourself! I know you're out there!"

"Welcome Shadow, Welcome to my labyrinth." A familiar voice chuckled darkly, making Shadow freeze.

"You brought me here?!" Shadow demanded.

"Wait patiently; my other guest will be here soon enough." The voice laughed darkly as Shadow growled.

"Show yourself!" Shadow hissed as the laughter echoed eerily and darkly off the labyrinth walls, fading into the consuming darkness. Shadow's fur stood as he growled and wildly looked around, everything seemingly too familiar and bringing his memories of his old job.

5


	14. Chapter 13: Power

4

 _Chapter 13:_

 _Power_

Eclipse flicked her ears as she glanced at her surroundings. Somebody was watching her. She had known this from the time she left Shadow lying in the pool of his own blood. She flinched at the memory. She felt bad for leaving him and wished that she hadn't.

"Who's there?" She growled as a white hedgehog stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Eclipse." He bowed low, startling her. He's voice quiet and soft. It could easily lure a woman to his side.

"What do you want?" Eclipse didn't intend to be there.

"You can call me Ice." He murmured softly, his dark green gaze running up and down the length of her body. She folded her ears off to the side and growled softy, not liking being under his attention. Something about this hedgehog scared her.

"What do you want?" She demanded again. He cocked an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth twitched before spreading into an amused smile. His green eyes sparkled darkly.

"You're just like Shadow in so many ways." He chuckled softly as she huffed. His amused smile turned into a grin, his eyes light with laughter when he sensed her unease and impatience. "To answer your question, if you come with me quietly, I promise you no harm will come to you." She frowned.

 _That didn't answer my question._ "How do I know I can trust you?" She snarled.

"You don't." He whispered in a luring voice. She folded her ears off to the side, unsure how to react to him. He flicked his ears forward, watching her curiously. He slightly tilted his head, watching her as if she was his specimen. The powerful energy he oozed made him feel more dangerous than Shadow.

"Then I won't come." She gave him her back, ready to leave. She gasped as her jaw dropped when he had appeared in front of her. She thought only her and Shadow could induce chaos control, in other words: Teleport.

A red pulsing orb glowed in his hands as he slowly shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He murmured and looked at her through his black eyelashes. She swallowed, her legs turning to jelly. _Not_ because of the way he was looking at her. She's never felt like this before, especially around a potential enemy.

She folded her ears back with a scowl, hiding her building fear. "If you're anything like Shadow, then I know you won't come without a fight." She stiffened at the warmth in his voice. She liked him less and less.

"And what makes you say that?" She asked acidly as she flexed her hands, black flames appearing.

"You're body language and I've known Shadow for a while." He chuckled as he walked around her, making her feel like an animal being inspected at an auction. She flicked her ears with a growl. He looked at her, a smile tickling his mouth. "Enough talk. I can see you're itching for a fight."

She scowled as he halted his walk and looked at her with a small grin that could kill light. She wasn't itching for a fight; she was itching to get away from him as quickly as she could. She hissed as energy cracked between her hands before she launched a ball of fire at him. His grin grew as he vanished before the orb even hit him.

"Should I go easy on you?" His voice murmured in her ear. She stiffened and stifled a squeak when she felt him comb his fingers through her quills before grabbing a strand and rubbing it between his fingertips.

When she had recovered from her surprised, she whirled around as she balled her fist and pushed forward. She gasped as her ears swung forward when he had grabbed her fist. She stared at him wide eyed. He shouldn't have been able to catch her punch . . . but he did.

She swallowed as he looked at her calmly. He blinked, his emerald green eyes reveling no emotion. He seemed to be either, feeding off the fear building within her or he was aware of it and was doing nothing about it, still seemed like he was doing something.

"A fight it is." He mumbled as he swung at her. She yelped and stumbled backwards. She glared at him when she caught her balance. He watched, acting as if nothing had happened. She folded her ears back as she made a golden ball of electricity. It pulsed in between her palms as she looked at him through her eyelashes, a grin turning the corner of her mouth.

He slightly tilted his head, a grin crossing his features. She faltered as his eyes twinkled with something sinister. She scowled before she tossed it at him. He looked at it as it exploded in front of his face. He blinked, looking at her.

 _Oh no._ She swallowed; folding her ears off to the side. He tilted his head, unaffected by the attack. She took a step back as red-flamed whips formed in her hands. She ground her teeth together before she snapped a whip towards him.

She stared at him when he had caught it without even flinching. _Just how powerful is this guy?_ She had the most sinking feeling that he was more powerful than Shadow.

That thought scared her.

He smirked before yanking it free from her grasp. She slightly flinched when the second whip wrapped around his waist with a snap. He looked down at the whip before looking at her through his eyelashes. She felt a knot forming in her throat as a dark grin slid across his lips. She tightened her grip on the whip till her knuckles hurt.

He wrapped his fingers around it and yanked it towards him. She yelped as she stumbled towards him before tripping and falling into his embrace, dropping the handles of the whip in the process. _I hate this._

He lifted her face towards his, curiosity sprinkled his gaze. She stiffened as she folded her ears back, forcing a hiss out. He tilted his head and studied her as a small smile slid onto his face. "You're pretty cute." He said softly.

"You're not the first to say that." She growled and kneed him. His eyes widened as he let her go before doubling over.

"Feisty too." He ground out through his clenched teeth. He yelped when she hit the pressure point close the base of his neck with her elbow, knocking him to the ground.

He groaned softly as he rose to his hands and knees, recovering quicker than a man normally would. She looked at him as he rose to his feet. He looked at her, anger flashing darkly. "For a cute girl, you know how to pack a punch." He growled as she folded her ears back and made a clear ball with a golden raindrop inside it, her heart pounding against her chest. She preferred to face Shadow than this guy.

He looked at the orb in her hands before letting out sigh. "That's not going to work, Eclipse." Her ears perked up. She looked at him to see he was watching her. She bit her bottom lip before tossing it at him.

He caught it and looked at it. He folded his ears back and glared at her. "You want me to forget about you." He growled as he crushed the sphere. She backed away from him as he approached her. Her heart was pounding, she didn't know how else to fight him. She couldn't prevent him from using his powers, she had already tried that. It only seemed to work on Shadow.

She whirled around and took off just to slam into him. She squeaked and backed away. He smirked as he flexed his fingers before pulling back and punching her. She stumbled back and fell as he approached her.

Panicked, she scrambled to her feet. She made a large orb in between her hands before she tossed it at his feet. He tilted his head and studied her as it exploded.

She turned to flee only to stumble and fall. She looked up to see him still standing in front of her, unfazed by the explosion. She folded her ears off to the side as he looked down at the large crater he was in.

Ice looked at her before grinning. "You're pretty powerful, being able to track people through their dreams." His grin turned sly. "Come with me willingly and I will allow you to work with me." She growled, rising to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Sorry, but I already got my sights on someone else." She snapped, hiding her pounding heart as he shook his head with an expression that said 'thought so'. She swallowed when he disappeared.

She began backing into the trees just to run into someone. Her spine stiffened as he made her turn around. "Pity." He grabbed her face and made her look at him. His eyes revealing nothing. He began to lean in before he paused. "I could've used you." He said softly.

She flicked her ears forward, her knees wobbling. She should've lost her balance, but something held her up. She automatically assumed he used his powers. She felt like he was draining her. Her legs shook, exhaustion claiming her.

She pulled whatever strength was left and pushed him away. She glared at him before she fell to the ground. His soft chuckles drifted around her. "Thank you for that. I haven't taken power in a while." She looked up at him with an angry hiss.

He was a power wraith or something like that, she wasn't sure. He grinned. "You should survive this . . . hopefully." His voice drowned out as she felt herself fall into the world of black while he gently picked her up, his power pushing her farther into the darkness.

4


	15. Chapter 14: Nightmares

5

 _Chapter 14:_

 _Nightmares_

Shadow's head snapped up when he heard a body hit the ground. A soft moan of pain followed. He made an orb of light and folded his ears back as Eclipse slowly got to her knees then her hands. He blinked when he noticed her arms shaking, beads of sweat trailing down the side her face. Her body trembled as she slowly rose to her feet.

Shadow sighed with the roll of his eyes and leaned back against the wall behind him. He's been in here for at least a day. Mephiles always takes his time when he has more than one person as his prisoner. The question is: Why does he want Shadow and Eclipse together?

Shadow closed his eyes only to hear a soft yelp escape her. He opened one eye lazily to see she was on the ground in a heap. He opened his other eye as confusion clouded his mind. She was shaking like she was crying. She was strong. What happened to her to make her this weak? An uneasy feeling tingled down his spine when a name popped into his head. They weren't just dealing with Mephiles. Someone much stronger brought her here.

She slowly rose to her hands and knees again. She snorted and sneezed before looking at him from the corner of her eye. She growled softly as she slowly folded her ears back, noticing him for the first time.

Shadow snorted softly, watching her as she stared at him, never breaking eye contact. "So you're the other guest." He frowned as she rose to her feet and folded her arms, trying to hide the weakness that her body was betraying.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped and glared at him as he shrugged and leaned back against the wall behind him, knowing that she was going to explore the labyrinth.

"I wouldn't bother. There isn't a way out. I've already looked and I would remain quiet if I were you. My 'boss' always places his pets in things like this to kill his victims." He felt her frightened gaze on him at what he had just said.

"What are you talking about?" She repeated as he chuckled, not bothering to look at her. "And who in the universe is your boss?"

"He _was_ my boss. He most likely wants us to fight to the death or watch us die like the gladiators but fight with mutated monsters." He opened his eyes to see she was staring at him like he was crazy.

He shrugged and closed his eyes again. He could feel her as she kept throwing an occasional glance at him. He opened his eyes when she yelped. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw that she had tripped on a stone. She rolled to her hands and knees. He wanted to help her but he hesitated, knowing that she'll most likely bite his head off the first chance she got.

She froze, sensing him watching her. She looked at him as she folded her ears back and bared her teeth before she stepped away from him and his light. She was far enough that he could see her silhouette.

He sighed, watching her as she kept glancing at him. He frowned. _What is her problem?_ He folded his arms with a frown. "Do you know whose labyrinth this is?" He asked as she flicked her ears, pretending to ignore him. He growled quietly, growing irritated with her. _So she doesn't know who Mephiles is._

He scowled, standing up as he appeared in front of her. She jumped with a stifled squeak. She stared at him wide eyed before she blinked and folded her ears back. She hissed softly before going around him, avoiding him.

He growled quietly and folded his ears back, never taking his eyes off her. "Why are you avoiding me? Better yet, why do you fear me?" Shadow asked. She froze, folding her ears back but refusing to look at him.

"You don't need to know." She snarled as he ground his teeth together, his patience growing very short. Only she seemed to get under his skin quicker than Sonic did and that just irritated him even more.

 _Women. S_ hadow took a deep breath before approaching her, slamming his hands against the wall and trapping her. She gasped and pressed herself against the wall before she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes Eclipse, _I do_." He snapped angrily. "It is important if we want to _live._ " She scowled, a soft growl escaping her before she ducked under his arms. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, glaring at him. He growled in frustration as he folded his ears back and returned her glare. _She's_ _ **soo**_ _stubborn . . . like me._

"You need to _shut up_." She snarled as Shadow huffed, liking it better when she was a little more friendly . . . or silent. He couldn't decide which he liked better.

He watched her as she look around, studying the walls. She wasn't going to get anything new. The pathways were narrow enough that there were about two inches on either side of his arms when he was facing the empty darkness, and on occasions you could find a small pool filled with fish or a small stream feeding into it.

 _You don't need to pretend to study the walls to avoid me. They all look the same after all._ He huffed and leaned against the wall again. He felt like she had already given him the answer to his question, if she did at all.

He clenched his hands and forced them to relax. As much as he wanted to know why she feared him, he wouldn't push. He would get his answer eventually; it just had to be before the beast finds them or all hell breaks loose between them. He cannot survive without her and vice versa.

He slightly titled his head, studying her and knowing that she was hiding her pain by being tough. What he wanted to know what does she long for? If he truly figured out what it was.

"Eclipse," Shadow snarled and tossed something at her. She cried out when it smacked her on the arm. She turned and faced him with a glare as he approached her. "I don't say this very lightly." He placed his hands on either side of her head, getting in close and personal. She folded her ears down as her eyes widened. Her throat flashed. " _If_ you want to survive, you need to tell me what you're afraid of or _we all_ die together." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Why should I tell you?" She hissed as she leaned forward so her nose touched his. "Wouldn't you just kill me in the end?" Shadow scowled at her question.

 _She must've really been hurt in order for her to ask that question._ "No Eclipse, I won't kill you when all of this is over. If it makes you feel any better," He swallowed, wishing he didn't have to tell her. "I – I'll . . ." He trailed off as she glared at him.

"You'll what?" She snapped as his ears folded downward. He didn't want to tell her but he had no choice if he wanted to survive the nightmares that lurked in the labyrinth.

"I'll have to tell my fear too." She gawked at him as he pulled away, not wanting her to see the shame flowing through. He's never told anyone his worst fears and he never wanted to but now he has no choice . . . and he's going have to tell it to the woman who wants him dead. Does this mean that fate also wanted him dead?  
"You'll have to tell me?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"If I want to make it out of here alive and to see another day, then yes." He whispered, fighting to hold back the horrifying nightmarish images he had when he first befriend Sonic.

"What sort of monster lurks this place in order for us to tell our fears?" She asked in false bravado, failing to hide the fear quivering in her voice. Shadow turned and looked at her. She wasn't as tough as she liked people to think. He understood why.

"A creature that feeds on fear. It finds a way to bring your worst fear to the surface. Once it does, it'll get between the two people depending on each other for survival and have them each other to the death. The thing is; neither survives."

"And how do you know this?"

"I was the guinea pig for most of the experimental mutation monsters." Shadow trembled as flashbacks surfaced that he had so long and fought hard to forget. This monster managed to find all sorts of fears and bring them to the surface, even ones he didn't know were fears. Like being alone for the rest of his life, staying single.

Shadow felt sweat trickle down his spine and his palms grew damp as he fought to place the memories back in the vault he had locked them in. His legs trembled as he ground his teeth and closed his eyes. He was a guinea pig for many of Mephiles's experiments. None of them pleasant. Most of them nightmarish. He never volunteered for _any_ of them.

"Shadow?" Eclipse called his name softly as his legs gave out from under him. He never hit the ground but instead felt Eclipse's arms around him. The creature has sensed his fears and it was coming. It was too late.

"Get out of here." He moaned softly, panting and holding his head. "It's too late to do anything now. It knows I'm here but it doesn't know that you're here."

"What do you mean?"

"It sensed me and is on its way. Now get out of here while you still can."

"But I thought we had to work together to get out of here." She sound confused. He could feel her heart hammering against her ribs. She was afraid but was hiding it. His panic started to build. It was getting closer.

"There's nothing we can do now." Shadow folded his ears back and curled up against her, his nightmares swimming to the surface. He was losing control.

"I'm not going to leave you behind for that thing to feast on you." She snarled into his ear as he looked at her. She was glaring at him. He shook his head.

"Then it'll feast on you too." He rasped.

"Not if I tell you my fear right?" She asked as he hesitated before nodding. Her throat flashed. She didn't want to tell him but feeling his trembling body told her it was worse than she could ever imagine. She swallowed before leaning down. He could feel her breath on his ear as his heart hammered against his ribs. "I'm afraid of being alone."

Shadow blinked, stunned at her fear. He opened his mouth to reply but found he couldn't speak. His spine tingled as he slowly looked up. His eyes widened. His body trembled. There, stood before him was a beast of shadow. A slick and slender black body of a lizard on two hind legs. The face and claws of a dragon. It's eyes sapphire blue. It's tail long and whipping back and forth with a barbed tip, ready to stab into him and feed from his toxic fear. It was silent and no voice, thus the reason Shadow isn't able to speak.

"That's you're fear wraith?" She asked in disbelief as she looked at Shadow in time to see him bury his head in her shoulder. He fought the dizzy cloud that made the room spin in circles. He closed his eyes and pressed himself against her.

He felt Eclipse's body tense when his went slack. It had latched onto Shadow's fear and that's why she wasn't afraid of it.

The air cracked with electricity, confusing him. The beast wasn't capable of producing power like that.

Shadow opened his eyes and blinked, surprised to see the beast coiling away from them, almost like it couldn't decide to flee or attack. It opened its mouth and hissed at them. Eclipse responded with a snarl, drawing Shadow's attention to her.

He inhaled sharply as surprise coursed through him, overpowering his fear. Her eyes were glowing red while her quills moved like a gentle wind was blowing. A red cornea surrounded her as white lines of electricity crackled around every once in a while. It mesmerized him.

The creature hissed at them before whirling around and scurrying away. A satisfied smirk slipped onto her face before she leaned against the wall. Shadow blinked, surprised at the show of power. She was showing the beast that she was the predator.

"It's gone." She pushed him off her lap as she stood up and dusted herself off.

 _Whoa._ That was only word he could think of. He rolled to his hands and knees before getting to his feet.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked softly. "So we can avoid another incident like that." Shadow frowned before he sighed. He still didn't want to tell her but since she told him. Might as well.

Shadow ground his teeth before taking a calming breath. "I'm afraid of losing my friends all together." He growled under his breath. She turned and looked at him surprise.

5


	16. Chapter 15: Respect

6

 _Chapter 15:_

 _Respect_

"That's what you're afraid of?" She asked as he folded his arms and frowned. She shrugged. "I thought it would be something different." Shadow scowled.

 _Just how dense is this woman?_ Shadow ground his teeth, not believing that he still wanted to find out more about her; like what's her greatest desire. Everyone's desires are different. Her not wanting to be alone could result in wanting a friend or a companion . . . for life. He'd just have to wait long enough or wait until she didn't expect the question.

He ground his teeth together. "I don't bite." _Only with those close to me._ He mumbled under his breath as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. She glanced at him before she tossed her quills over her shoulder.

"I do." She snapped as he frowned. So she had heard him.

He smirked at the thoughts her comment summoned. _I wouldn't mind that._ He chuckled softly, making her stiffen and look at him. He blinked, his smirk gone. He returned her stare.

"What?" She snarled as he shrugged. Startled at the sudden yearning that sprang to life. He wanted to get to know her . . . rather desperately. He scolded himself and pushed it aside.

"You have no need to fear or hate me." He managed to ground out. His eyes widened before he ducked with a gasp. A fire ball singed the wall above him. He growled softly as he straightened and looked at her in time to see her look away. "What was that for?"

"You need to _shut up_." She snarled as Shadow rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

 _And yet I find her sexy._ Shadow scowled at the thought as she stared at the wall, finding any excuse not to look at him. "Why should I?" He growled, wanting to irritate her. "Don't you like me?" He asked sarcastically as her body went taut at his comment. Shadow blinked, he could hear her accelerated heart beat and smell the tang of fear and a nervous crush. That surprised him. He wasn't expecting her to react that way.

He grinned. So she does like him. He chuckled quietly as he slinked closer to her, very tempted to tease her. She folded her ears back, listening to him. "No, I don't." She hissed softly, causing Shadow's grin to grow. He knew she was lying. He could hear and smell it.

"Don't bother denying it." He teased, causing her to jump and whirl around. "I know the truth." She frowned and glared at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She spat as Shadow huffed, playing along. "I don't like you." She growled softly as Shadow pouted and let his ears fold down, sensing her silent triumph he knew that wasn't going to last long.

"You're right." He released a sad sigh as he closed his eyes. "You don't like me." He felt her smirk before he looked at her through his eyelashes. He fought a smile that tickled the corner of his mouth. "You have a crush on me." He leaned in with a flirty grin. Her eyes widened. She folded her ears back and leaned away from him while her throat flashed.

He could hear her racing heart and see the blush coloring her cheeks. She may know how to hide her feelings on the path she wants to be, but she didn't know how to when they arose unplanned.

"Don't deny it." He whispered softly, causing her blush to darken as she swallowed audibly. He could smell her fear growing. "Don't be frightened either." He told her in a soothing voice, leaning in closer. "I won't hurt you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" was her immediate response. Surprise pulsed through him. He assumed she took the time to know him before attacking him. To learn who he was.

"Would you hurt yourself?" He asked her after a moment of silence. She frowned at the question.

"We're not _exactly_ the same, Shadow." She said dryly and pulled away. Shadow watched her as she walked away. She was hiding her hurt. He frowned, wanting to ease her pain but knowing that she wouldn't let him close enough . . . _Yet._

He knew she wanted him, whether she was willing to admit it or not and he believed that's what scared her. "You know me Eclipse." She froze and whirled around.

"Do I, Shadow?" She bristled. "Do I really know you Shadow?" She hissed and clenched her fists. "For all I could know, you're just playing with me." He sighed at her accusation.

"I won't hurt you. I promise that." She narrowed her eyes, not believing him. She didn't know how to respond to that. Shadow frowned. That means he's the only one who's most likely shown her kindness.

"I don't believe you." She finally hissed as Shadow scowled and shoved his hands into his pockets, watching her.

His ears swiveled forward as he stared wide-eyed at the labyrinth while the walls changed to a crash site. He was standing at the top of a crater. _What in the . . ._

He blinked as he looked down. His heart hammered in his chest, his mouth turned to cotton as he stared at the familiar crash site below. Surprise flashed through him when he saw Eclipse break free from the stasis pod, blood oozing down the side of her arms, legs and face.

She yelped when she lost her balance and slipped off the pod. Instinct spurred Shadow forward as he raced to her, wanting to help her and not knowing whether this was a memory or Mephiles's power within the labyrinth that somehow brought him here.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at the sky. "What am I to you?" She screamed before she looked at her hands, more tears falling. "What am I?" She clenched her hands into fists as Shadow picked up speed, not wanting her to hate him for something he didn't do.

"It's his fault. Everything is his fault." She growled and opened her eyes, the familiar hatred sparking in them as his promise surfaced. He scowled and tried to push it away, not wanting to think about it.

Shadow yelped as he lost his footing and fell, making her look up at him as he landed in the dust. He groaned softly as he rolled to his side, grumbling about being covered in dust. He shook himself off after rising to his hands and knees.

He turned and looked at her to see her sink to the ground and hug her knees, watching him with wide eyes as soft words escaped her lips. "I'm a weapon and that's all I'll ever be." She looked away, her ears folded flat against her head as tears trickled down her cheeks. She rested her chin on her knees. "I won't ever be anything else." She sobbed as he approached her, dropping his jacket on her shoulders. She looked at him before her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Let's stop that bleeding." He said softly as he sat next to her. Shadow blinked as the labyrinth came back. Frustration flowed through him, he had the chance to help her; it just wasn't long enough time.

He looked at Eclipse in time to see her shack her head. She folded her ears off to the side, refusing to look at Shadow. "So that's where you went. You returned here. I've been trying hard and long to forget those."

She stiffened at the sound of his approaching footsteps. She turned and looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks but her eyes flashing dangerously. She folded her ears back and growled. "Stay away from me." She hissed as Shadow halted before grabbing her and pulling her into him.

She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her. "Let's stop those tears." He murmured and wiped them a way before he tightened his grip on her, preventing her escape. He knew she was going to try to pull away from him but she also needed the comfort.

"Let me go." She hissed before she tore from him and took off into the darkness. Shadow hesitated, wanting to give her space but also not wanting her to be alone. He scowled, finally deciding to follow her.

He gasped quietly, skidding to a halt when she froze and tilted her head as she looked at the walls. She reminded Shadow of a little girl looking for something. She sniffed before she flicked her ears forward and looked down the tunnel when she heard a soft splash.

Shadow tilted his head curiously before following her when she had vanished. He halted when he saw her staring into a small pool of glowing cavefish. She settled down on the edge, flicking her ears forward as she watched the fish chase each other, finding any excuse to forget her pain.

She squeaked softly when one jumped out and almost hit her with its tail before falling back in. He folded his ears off to the side as she looked at her reflection. He approached her, noticing his reflection appearing over hers. She didn't seem to notice. Thankfully.

Shadow looked around, hoping the nightmare wraith won't find them any time soon. He wanted to see her reaction to these fish. But he would also have to keep an eye out for the other creatures. He returned his attention to Eclipse.

He slightly tilted his head as she shot her arm into the water and grabbed a fish before it wiggled out of her grasp as she folded her ears back with a soft growl, using both hands to grab it.

Shadow backed into the shadows when she quickly glanced around, making sure that he wasn't there. She didn't see him blending with the darkness. Shadow cautiously approached her again, standing behind her.

He watched her as her ears pressed forward while she brought the fish to her face, closely looking at it. A smile tilted her mouth. Shadow's mouth watered with desire to kiss her.

He shook his head, shaking it away. He looked up in time to see the glowing fish wiggle. A small smile tickled the corner of Shadow's mouth.

She gasped when the fish managed to latch onto her nose. She squeaked when it started sucking. The kissing fish immediately sprang into Shadow's mind. Something hot burned deep in Shadow's gut. He scowled, wanting to be in the place of the fish. He frowned, wondering what the feeling was before pushing it away.

Shadow slowly released his breath as his attraction for her surfaced, stunning him. He blinked and focused on Eclipse. She was trying to get the slimy fish to release its grip. His gut burned hot. He really wanted to be in that fish's place and really wanted to feel her mouth against his. He's mouth watered at the thought. He frowned and shook his head, shoving it back down as he looked at her again.

She growled quietly, finally yanking the fish free before it wiggled out of her grasp and leaped into the air. She flicked her ears forward when the wiggling creature caught her attention.

She reached for it as it slipped out of her grasp again. She leaned over farther, a soft growl emanating from her. She yelped when she lost her balance and fell in with a large splash, scaring the fish and making Shadow chuckle.

This was entertaining.

She got to her hands and knees before shaking her head. She glared at the fish as they swam under her. She blinked as she sat back and stared at the fish. She grabbed another just to have it jump out of her hands and slap her. "Hey!" She exclaimed then quickly stiffened, realizing her mistake.

She gasped when the fish ended up hitting her again, distracting her from her worry. She batted the fish away as she leaned back, trying to avoid it as it fell back in with a splash. Shadow gasped quietly and jumped back when she fell onto her back.

He flicked his ears forward, his gaze locking with hers. He rested one hand on his hip, keeping his face clear and calm. A soft red colored her cheeks as she blinked; startled to see him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she rolled over onto her stomach, the color red still lighting her cheeks. "How long were you standing there?" She asked softly. Shadow snorted before giving her a sly smile.

She folded her ears to the side and swallowed. She slowly rose to her feet, nervously glancing at him. He shook his head. "Quiet wasting time Eclipse, we need to get out of here." His rich voice echoed off the walls.

She narrowed her eyes, all signs of shyness gone. "How about you find _your own_ way out?" She snapped as she folded her arms across her chest. "I don't take orders from any one, _especially from you_."

Shadow folded his ears back with a soft snarl. _Am I really_ _ **that**_ _hard to reason with?_ Shadow wondered as he clenched his hands into fists. _Considering how much alike we are._ He forced himself to relax. "As much as you pretend to not like this, we _have_ to work together."

"I don't want to work with you. I hate you." She snarled and clenched her fists. "I don't even know why I'm here with you in the first place." She raised her voice as Shadow growled, his body taught with anger and all desire gone.

"Calm down!" He snarled as he folded his ears back. "We don't have another choice." _Why does she keep saying that she doesn't like me? Does she really not know me that well?_ The thought disturbed him.

"'Any other choice'?" She hissed through her clenched teeth. "Another choice would be that we go our separate ways!" She yelled as Shadow huffed impatiently.

"I don't care but we have a better chance if we work together." He pointed out and clenched his fists. "Did you already forget about the Nightmare wraith?" He asked making her stiffen before she closed the distance between them.

"I'd rather die than work with you." Eclipse snapped angrily before backing with disgust. She flipped her quills over shoulder, irritating him all the more. "I don't want to be here with you at all!" She yelled as Shadow narrowed his eyes, trying to stay cool.

"Eclipse." He growled as he approached her. She folded her ears forward as he came face to face with her. He knew she wanted him, but he didn't have to ride this roller coaster. "I _don't want_ to be with someone who tried to kill me _or_ Sonic." He hissed through his grinding teeth.

"You're getting what's coming." She snarled defensively. Shadow scowled.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked coolly, his patience growing thin. He forced himself to remain calm. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm not answering you're stupid question!" She snapped as a soft rumble escaped him as his hand swung up, ready to slap her. She slightly flinched as he clenched his hand into a fist. She never backed away or looked away from him.

He searched her calm crimson gaze, not knowing what he was searching for. She barely titled her head when he lowered his arm with a frustrated sigh.

He turned and looked back at her after giving her some distance. She was no longer looking at him. She flicked her ears with a shaky huff as she tried to hide the trembling in her legs and arms, he had frightened her. A pang of guilt twinge in his gut.

6


	17. Chapter 16: Pain

7

 _Chapter 16:_

 _Pain_

He spun on his heel, placing more distance between them. "If you want to get out on your own, then go ahead." He said bitterly. "This labyrinth belongs to my former boss and anything that ever seemed innocent _always_ had some type of danger; whether, it was created by his or Ice's power." _Or mine._ Shadow ground his teeth, wondering if Mephiles kept any of Shadow's creations.

The sound of echoing heels tickled his ears. He folded them back before turning and looking at Eclipse over his shoulder. He paused, feeling the irritation vibrating off her. "Fine." She snapped, halting a few feet behind him. "I'll work with you but just this once." Her voice dripped acid.

Shadow growled, opening his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a soft chuckle. "Oh, _how_ sweet." Mephiles's voice crooned suddenly, making Eclipse jump. She looked around then at Shadow questioningly. He ignored her.

"Where are you hiding, Mephiles?" Shadow demanded, not bothering to search, knowing very well that Mephiles was nowhere in the labyrinth.

"You two are acting like a married couple, I'm jealous now. Shadow, why didn't you treat me that way?" Mephiles asked in a sweet, taunting tone. Shadow gagged, fighting the rising vomit. He clenched his teeth and growled softly. He saw Eclipse stiffen but he took no notice as red colored her cheeks.

Shadow slightly tilted his head as she looked at him with a glare. He was tempted to wink at her but chose not to. He didn't want Mephiles to know that they felt for each other. She folded her ears back with a frown,

"What are you looking at?" She snapped before she walked past him, trying to avoid any physical connect in the small tunnel. She ended up brushing against his arm.

He stayed in place and stared at her as she passed, her reaction setting in. He pursed his lips. "I know you're still there Mephiles." Shadow said dryly, feeling tingles crawling up and down his spine. Soft laughter answered him. "What is your purpose for forcing us together like this?"

"Questions, so many questions Shadow." Mephiles's image shimmered to existence in front of him. He looked just like Shadow but his streaks were a dark sapphire blue. His eyes jade green shimmering in the light of Shadow's floating light. "Why did you ever quit?" Mephiles asked softly, knowing the answer. "I miss you. I need you back on my team."

"Quit trying to win me over." Shadow said dryly and walked right through him. Mephiles sighed and clicked his tongue.

"Then I will see you later." He said sorrowfully, his green eyes reflecting darkness that lit his face. "-If you're still alive." He chuckled as the sad smile turned into a sinister grin, his pupils contracting to narrow slits. Mephiles's soft laughter turned dark.

Shadow growled, glaring at Mephiles as he faded. "I'll see you soon, my pet." Mephiles's voice faded into soft echoes. Shadow bristled at the nickname before he blinked, his vision coming to focus on Eclipse. She was watching him, almost like she didn't know how to react. She was also curious but that quickly faded as she narrowed her gaze.

"Who was that?" She asked in a fake dry tone.

"I don't want to talk about it." He snarled as he shoved passed her. She blinked and stumbled back into the wall. She looked at him, startled at his actions. He knew he was tense. Anything about Mephiles made him tense.

Mephiles's words rang in his head. _What does he mean 'if I'm still alive'?_ "Are you coming?" He snapped. She narrowed her eyes with a scowl and stubbornly folded her arms. He grit his teeth, feeling too irritated to deal with her stubbornness. "I am in no mood to deal with your stubborn streak." Shadow hissed through his teeth as he clenched his fists.

She stared at him, still refusing to budge. Shadow growled softly before whirling around, intending to leave her on her own. "You can be scary when irritated." Her soothing voice reached him. He couldn't decide if it soothed his tense nerves or made them worse.

A pained cry escaped her, jerking his attention to where she stood. He blinked as alarm raced through him. She had disappeared. A pained snarl sounded above his head. He looked up to see Eclipse digging her talons into the claw of the creature that held her before it shook her like a rattle with a hiss. "Ow." She moaned softly when it stopped.

"Hit the joint of the joining claws with your fists." Shadow said calmly making her glare at him before she did as she was told. It screeched, making Shadow wince as it dropped her. Eclipse groaned as she rolled onto her back. She sat up only to have Shadow knock her back to the ground.

She glared at him, preparing to push him off. "Get off me."

"Love to. If you want to turn into a rattle. Now hush." He hissed under his breath while she ground her teeth. She opened her mouth then closed it when she heard angered chittering. She peered over his shoulder to see the creature drop over him.

"What is that?" She asked softly. Shadow ground his teeth, making her look at him again. She narrowed her eyes into a glare. He barred his teeth, making her scowl. He held his breath as he felt the creature move forward. His scalp tingled at the movement. It froze and chittered.

 _Dang it_. He inhaled sharply as it quickly backed up and looked at him in the eye. His eyes widened as his heart hammered in his chest, wanting to escape. He swallowed, his mouth turning cotton. The creature's large sapphire eyes stared unseeing at him. He didn't dare extinguish the light orb hovering around him, afraid that it might alert the arachnid.

It chittered in confusion before moving over them again. Shadow lowered his head to avoid brushing against the creature's underbelly, _again_.

Eclipse swallowed, likely sensing his fear of the creature. She was barley trembling. Shadow bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to reassure her that everything would be ok . . . if they didn't make any sudden movements or sound.

His heart continued to pound in his chest, even though he knew how to handle the creature and to prevent it from spotting them.

His arms were beginning to ache. He was growing frustrated. He needed to remain calm or the arachnid would sense him. It couldn't sense Eclipse's fear because he was on top of her. He forced himself to take deep calming breaths, sensing his body beginning to relax.

 _How long is that stupid scider going to remain here?_ Shadow thought irritably. It was a spider and scorpion mix. It was another one of Mephiles's supposed pets, made with some of Shadow's powers.

 _I'm going to end up dozing if it doesn't move any time soon._ He yawned to Eclipse's dismay while wondered how long it stood there. It felt like forever. She didn't want to remain there any longer. Neither did he.

The scider clicked with anger before moving on. Shadow listened to the fading sounds of the angry scider before glancing over his shoulder, making sure that it was gone. She flicked her ears up and looked at him with a frown. The soft blush on her cheeks fading, her open mouth closing.

He rested his finger on his lips, indicating for her to stay quiet. His gaze dropped to her mouth as he licked his lips, realizing he was close enough for her moist breath to tickle his. His mouth instantly watered, he desired at least a taste. He slightly parted his lips, heat rushing to color his cheeks.

She raised a brow, watching him as he battled the sudden urge that pounced on him. He blinked, noticing something familiar flash through her gaze. He lowered his head towards hers. She furrowed her eyebrows together; wanting to know what he was doing as her lips twisted into a small frown.

He brushed his mouth against hers, making her stiffen before he released a soft sigh. A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth when she inhaled sharply. He quickly stifled her gasp by sealing his mouth on hers, acting upon instinct. He stilled when he felt her soft lips hesitantly press against his.

Her mouth slightly parted. Shadow battled the urge to snake his tongue into her mouth, he didn't want her to bite him. He tested her by slowly gliding his tongue seductively across her top lip then her bottom. Her body tensed as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He flicked her top teeth before exploring, not taking notice of her hands gliding up his arms.

He froze when he felt the slight pressure of her tongue against his, hesitant at first then turned into a confidante play. Stunned; he pulled away from her, leaving a string of saliva between them.

He stared at her, becoming aware of her tightening grip on his arms. Her throat flashed, red coloring her cheeks. Her eyes glowed with desire before her situation finally sank in. Fear darkened her gaze as she shoved him off her.

Shadow gasped softly when he landed, still stunned about her response. He shook his head and frowned, not fully wrapping his mind around what happened. He sat up and looked at her to see her sitting up and staring at the ground. Her fingers dug into the stone while she forced herself to be calm.

"We should get going before the scider comes back or the nightmare wraith finds us." He said softly as he rose to his feet, feeling her gaze on his back. _Or something much worse._ He looked over his shoulder as her blush darkened to red. He offered her his hand. She looked at it before looking at him. She hesitated before pushing herself to her feet.

"What was tha–" She cut herself off and furrowed her brows as she frowned. Shadow huffed and walked away, she was taking too long and he needed to clear his head. " _What_ did _you_ do?" She demanded and chased after him. He shrugged.

 _It's called a kiss and I wasn't expecting you to respond._ Shadow flushed, refusing to look at her. "Do me a favor Eclipse, quiet denying how you feel for me." She blinked, surprised by his words.

Eclipse growled quietly and glared at him, trying to hide the fact that he made her heart race. He turned, fighting a knowing smile as she pursed her lips in irritation. "Then what am I supposed to say?"

Shadow grinned. "Tell me how really feel about me." He teased as she stiffened and glared at him. She pursed her lips. "I'll tell you how I feel about you if you tell me how you feel about me."

She looked at him suspiciously. He shrugged as he looked past her to see something light blue glowing behind her. His shoulders fell. _Not again._ He groaned inwardly as the bulbous stinger rose above Eclipse.

Shadow ground his teeth as he grabbed her and yanked her into him; picking her up and leaping back as the stinger rammed into the ground. "Shadow!" Eclipse snarled as she blew thick, yet wispy, strands of quill from her eyes. "Enough with the whiplash already."

Shadow ignored her as he searched the shadows for the scider. He jumped when it screeched angrily. Eclipse blinked as she stared over his shoulder wide-eyed. "What is that?" She squeaked.

The scider screamed and launched for them as Shadow took a deep breath and leaped for the wall at the last possible second, planting his feet firmly on the wall. The bottom of his shoes held spikes in them; strong enough to keep him on the wall but weak enough for him to be able to walk. Curtsey of Silver.

"How are you sticking to the wall?" Eclipse asked as Shadow shot her a look to shush her. Too late, the scider knew where they were. Shadow scowled and leaped to the other wall, running along the side. He could hear the scider's angry screech fade. A grin split his face before he lost his footing and fell. He yelped when he came across an opening leading down to another path. Eclipse cried out when she was flung from his grasp.

Shadow twisted his leg upon landing. "Ow." He groaned when he had landed with a painful thud. He sat up and rubbed his arm. He had landed on it wrong, luckily it didn't break.

 _Why does this have to happen now?_ A soft hiss sounded next to him. He stilled as his attention snapped up to see Eclipse across him as she propped herself on elbows. "Don't scream." He whispered to Eclipse as she looked up at him. "Or it will relish in you fear and keep coming after us. It won't bother us if we don't do anything."  
A fear tredder was a giant snake type thing. He could feel the tredder's hot breath on his back, causing the hair on his spine to stand. Eclipse raised an eyebrow at him before sitting Indian style. Shadow rolled his eyes.

It was hard trying not to be afraid. Since the creature tends to draw it to the surface anyway. Like Eclipse did before they had meant. He frowned at the thought. Did it affect her at all?

"I like you, Shadow." Shadow snapped his attention to her when she spoke. He gasped when she suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards her, his mouth ramming into hers. He could feel the pressure of his collar on the back of his neck; Surprise pulsed through him. He hadn't been expecting her to do that. He felt her beginning to pull away.

 _I like you too._ He thought as he quickly cupped her face and pulled her back to him. Resealing the kiss. A soft moan escaped him, causing her to jerk away from him, leaving him short of breath. He pouted, letting his ears flop downward.

"Don't do that again." Eclipse growled as she got to her feet. Shadow didn't respond. He watched her as she stepped into the hall they had just come from, looking down both ways. _What does she mean 'don't do it again'? She's the one who kissed me._

He slowly exhaled through his nose as he watched Eclipse, her fur glowing in the light of the orb he had created earlier. A small smile slid onto his face. She froze when she noticed him watching her from the corner of her eye. She looked at him.

He blinked, returning her stare as he forced his attraction to her into the farthest depths of his mind. Now wasn't the time start drooling over her. He rose to his feet and brushed himself off, ignoring the pain in his right leg. "Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Shadow grunted as he looked down the path he was in and headed down it. He could feel Eclipse's gaze on him.

"You're limping."

"Am I now?" Shadow froze and looked at her over his shoulder as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. He shrugged, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he had almost swooned over her and that her recent kiss had brought his body to life. She growled under her breath before following him.

He glanced back when he heard something drop to the ground. He scowled at the sight of the scider behind them. Shadow launched himself towards Eclipse, knocking her down as the giant spider-scorpion snapped it's pincer around his waist. He gasped as the little razors, lining the creature's claw, dug into his waist.

He suppressed a groan. He dug his fingers into the pincer as its blue crystalized tail swung towards Eclipse. She gasped and dropped to the ground, watching the tail swing harmlessly above her. She looked at Shadow as he rested his head on the claw.

His chest heaved, no longer able to hide the pain. It was becoming unbearable. Cold sweat slicked patches of his fur. He couldn't think straight enough to make it let him go.

Eclipse chewed her bottom lip as the creature shook Shadow like he was a rattle. He clung for dear life as Eclipse stared helplessly; she didn't know how to help or fight this creature.

Shadow moaned then flinched when there was a sudden flash of bright light. He blinked as the scider screeched and tossed him against the wall like he was a rag doll.

Shadow panted as he rose to his hands and knees, his leg and arm throbbed. He shook his head, all feeling slowly returning. Shadow gasped when Eclipse picked him up, leaping back when the stinger dug into the ground. He glared at her when she dropped him.

He growled softly and rose to his feet only to have his legs buckle out from under him. _Oh great, I can't walk._ The scider chittered, watching them with its eight blue eyes. He fought the pain amplified by the venom the in creature's claws.

He gasped softly when he felt Eclipse pick him up. She growled softly when he raised an eyebrow at her. She yelped when it smacked her against the wall, forcing her to drop him once again. She groaned softly as Shadow grit his teeth before he appeared on the scider.

He smirked as he looped a golden rope through the scider's mouth, making it screech angrily and snap it's pincers at him. He chuckled, tightening the reigns. The pain in his leg, and arm, growing to a blinding throb. He's going to pass out soon if he doesn't take a break.

Oh, how he missed wrangling Mephiles creatures into submission! Shadow's smirk grew when he was satisfied that the scider had stopped trying to resist for the time being. Shadow knew it would only be submissive for a short while.

He glanced at Eclipse to see if she was watching him. Her ears were pointed up and her eyes were wide, worry flashing through them and catching him by surprise.

He looked down at the arachnid when it stirred. He smirked as the scider tried knocking him down. He held on tight, not noticing the scider's tail lining up with him.

He gasped when the tail knocked him off, making him fly into the labyrinth wall. He groaned as he broke through the thick wall. He looked up as a golden orb of light crash into the scider. It hissed and turned its attention to its attacker.

He shakily rose to his feet, his legs buckling out from under him. _Great, I hope I didn't break my leg._ His head hurt, his arm throbbed and his leg felt like it had knives in it. He climbed out of the hole, ignoring the pain.

He looked up in time to see the arachnid run after Eclipse. "Leave her alone!" Shadow yelled and tossed a stone at it, making it whirl around before it turned its attention back to Eclipse. _Really?_ He scowled and appeared on it.

It screeched and tried to knock him off with its tail. Shadow scowled, ignoring the warning bells ringing in his head. Eclipse stared at him wide eyed. "You're crazy!" She exclaimed as he pulled to one side with all of his strength, making it turn around and crash into the wall.

"You're an idiot!" She snapped as he looked at before shaking his head. His eyes locked with hers as she searched his gaze. "What are you trying to do?" She asked and folded her ears back. "Impress me?" He looked at the scider in time to see, and feel it, back away from the wall.

 _Nope. Reliving a moment._

The scider roared before whacking Shadow off into Eclipse.

7


	18. Chapter 17: Escape?

5

 _Chapter 17:_

 _Escape?_

Eclipse yelped and caught Shadow when he crashed into her. He groaned as he looked up at her with a scowl. He swallowed as his ears flicked forward when his nose brushed against hers.

He blinked; stunned to discover that he was this close to her. Blush colored his cheeks as the memory of their two kisses raced through his mind. His heart raced. _Stay focused. You still have to deal with the scider._ He scolded himself, still ignoring the fact that the scider was there.

He groaned as black spots swam before his vision. He dropped his head on her shoulder, panting. "Hey, stay focused buster brown." She growled as he began to pull away. "Don't let me distract you."

"What makes you think you're distracting?" He growled as he stood and turned his attention to scider. He could feel Eclipse glaring at him. He gasped and sprang back, when a pincer snapped for him, he jumped back into her and knocked them both to the ground just to get their legs tangled together.

"Will you stop falling on top of me?" She snapped as Shadow grunted.

"It can't be helped if the scider is knocking me into you." He said dryly as he rose to his feet and side stepped in case he was hit again. He didn't want Eclipse to bit his head off. "You could also help."

He could feel Eclipse's glare on him, agian. His ears stood to attention when she appeared in front of the monster and punched it, making it back up in pain. Shadow growled softly, appearing above the creature and grabbing its tail as it screeched before it started whacking him against the wall.

Shadow growled and tightened his grip, prepared to tear it off. What a foolish choice he made, grabbing its tail. Well it would've attacked him any ways, now sensing that he was weaker.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Eclipse snapped and tossed a golden orb at it. It exploded upon impact, making the scider look at her as it tossed Shadow in front of itself. Eclipse took off running down the tunnel, branching left of the current one, with it right behind her.

"Eclipse!" Shadow's ears perked forward as he got to his hands and knees, watching the scider vanish from his sight. He folded his ears back and growled. _I won't let you hurt her._ He took a deep breath and appeared above the scider just as it cornered Eclipse, hovering it's stinger over her. _Oh, no you don't._ He scowled and formed an orb in his hands and aimed it at the scider.

It screeched and stabbed the wall next to her with its blue crystal stinger. Shadow frowned as he appeared next to Eclipse, wrapping his arms around her as the orb launched its self at the arachnid.

The scider hissed and turned around, readying to defend its self only to see no one was there. Eclipsed folded her ears back and glared at him as he shrugged and gave her a small smile, not noticing the scider leaving.

"Let me go." Eclipse hissed quietly and pushed him away from her as he folded his ears off to the side, cocked his head while hitching an eyebrow upward. She seemed a bit jumpy around him. She folded her ears off to the side and growled quietly. "Don't _do_ _that_ again."

"Can't make any promises for that." Shadow shrugged and let her go. He watched her as she went into the split tunnels and looked both ways. He sighed through his nose.He folded his ears off to the side as she looked at him.

"I don't see it anywhere." She said cautiously in case it came from the shadows again. He walked up to her, ignoring the nervous glance she cast.

 _It's gonna be back._ "OK. Sonic always tells me that in order to get out of a maze, always keep your right hand on the right wall or vice versa." Shadow scowled as she looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She grumbled and disappeared after the scider. "If this scider lives down here, it knows where the exit is. It will think you left and eventually lead us out."

 _She has a good point._ Shadow tilted his head and watched her before he ran after her, dying to rest. His leg hurt and his head was now playing the drums. "Where are we?" Shadow grumped a few hours later as Eclipse got to her knees and touched the ground with her figure tips.

"Not sure. I don't know where we are but I do know the scider is close –" Eclipse yelped as something tossed her against the wall. Shadow's ears flicked up as he looked at the creature in time to see it's glowing blue eyes look at him.

He scowled and jumped over the scider's tail as it pinned him down with its foot and stabbed its tail above Eclipse, showering her with stones. _Why does Mephiles put his own colors on his creatures?_ Shadow wondered with a huff.

It pulled its tail out and aimed at her. _Eclipse!_ Shadow grabbed the scider's leg and struggled to push it off as the stinger shot for her. Her eyes widened as she started pushing stones off herself.

She yelped and ducked while she held her hands above her head when the tail missed her by mere centimeters. It screeched angrily and pulled out, aiming for her heart. "Eclipse!" Shadow yelled and pushed the scider off of him as it shot its tail towards her.

She cried out and bit the scider's tail when the tip dug into her upper arm. It screeched as Shadow nocked it off him and rushed towards her. She leaned back against the wall.

"Eclipse?" He whispered as he gently lifted her arm and examined the wound. She looked at him as he folded his ears back and shoved an emerald into her hands. "Hang in there Eclipse." He flicked his ears as he placed his hands over hers, grasping the emerald as well.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on her wound as the scider rolled to its feet and screeched. Shadow looked at it as it turned towards him, snapping a pincer around his waist and jerking him away from his task. _Not this again._ He groaned. _I don't need this poison in my system anymore._

He shook his head before a scowl bloomed. He wiggled in its grasp, grinding his teeth as the many needles dug deeper into his skin. He froze as it brought him to its face and then screeched loud enough to make Shadow's ears ring.

He folded his ears flat against his head as he glared at it before hitting its claw with his fists, making it drop him. It hissed before tossing him against the wall like a lifeless rag doll.

Shadow growled as he rose to his feet; a gun formed in his hand. He aimed it at the creature as it looked at him and growled; he fired. His ears flicked forward, he gasped then ducked when the bullet ricochet off its shell and flew towards him. _I forgot about that._

He growled quietly as blades formed in his hands. He leaped into the air, landing on its back. The scider hissed as it turned, trying to knock him off. Shadow growled and plunged the blades into it. It squealed in pain and nocked Shadow off with its tail before disappearing into the thickening shadows.

He groaned as he got to his hands and knees then looked at Eclipse before scurrying to her side. She rested her head back against the wall again. Shadow flicked his ears as he began pushing the stones off her.

"Eclipse." He whispered. She opened her eyes as he ran his knuckle across her cheek. She struggled to focus on him. She blinked. "You'll be ok." He whispered softly, knowing that she'll go through a lot pain very soon.

"Shadow." She moaned softly before her red irises clouded over. She rested her head against his chest and started panting.

"Hang in there." He slipped his arms under her and pulled her into him before standing up. He nervously flicked his ears as his gaze landed on a tunnel branching off to the left. He glanced around again before heading down.

He looked around a few hours later when he heard a quiet clicking nose behind him. He gasped and pressed himself against the left wall as something rushed past him, making the orbs of light whirl in small circles, knowing it couldn't be the fear tredder.

 _What was that?_ He blinked as chittering sounded in the distance. _Dang. I forgot it can run at certain speeds. Good thing it's not faster than me or Sonic._ He ground his teeth together before he pulled away from the wall; he glanced behind himself again as he cautiously walked forward.

He flinched when he heard a clicking sound coming at him from the other side on the wall, making him leap towards the right, as something rushed past him again. _Eclipse is going to die if I don't get to safety soon._

He flicked his ears forward as he glanced around again, his nerves starting to fray. _This is worse than when Sonic took me to the last date._ He looked at the walls and behind himself as a quiet groan escaped Eclipse, making him jump before looking at her. She slightly shifted in his grasp. _Eclipse?_ He flicked his ears forward as he skid to a halt.

"Sh – Shadow?" She said softly as she looked up at him. "Where am I?" She rested her head against his chest as he opened and closed his mouth, not sure how to respond. He looked at her before he shook his head.

"Don't speak." He said softly and glanced around quickly before he headed down the tunnel again, distracted. "Go back to sleep." He flicked his ears forward, stiffening upon realizing his mistake of words. "No, no don't go to sleep, don't go back to sleep Eclipse." He looked at her as she blinked and looked at him then looked around, trying to take in her surroundings.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly as he paused, trying to get her talking. She blinked and studied him like she didn't remember who he was. Her body was trembling from fever.

"You're cute." She mumbled before she passed out. He stiffened at her comment. He shook his head, shaking it off before it went to his head and distracted him big time.

 _No time to get distracted._ He looked around to get his bearings. _I just hope she'll be ok._ Shadow chewed his bottom lip and held back a cry of frustration. _This isn't good._ Shadow backed against the wall behind him, trying to catch his breath from what felt like hours of moving.

Shadow pushed away and walked forward, nervously glancing around at every little sound. He flicked his ears and came to a halt, hearing something clicking quietly above him. He dreaded looking up but did so anyway. His heart rate speed up when he didn't see anything but could still hear the clicking noise.

He swallowed nervously before zipping down the tunnel. A small smile of relief slid onto his face when he spotted sunlight. _Finally!_ He quickened his pace before skidding to a halt. He titled his head.

 _That easy to get out? I don't think so, it shouldn't be this easy. It never is._ He looked around before he took a step towards the light, searching for the creature. He froze when the quiet clicking turned into an angry hiss and a quiet splashing behind him. Shadow looked over his shoulder then at the ground and flicked his ears when he did not see anything.

He looked around when a shadow covered the light. He slowly looked up to see the scider lowering itself to the ground. _I shouldn't have stopped. I should've just raced on through._

Shadow swallowed and flicked his ears as he took a step back, tightening his grip on Eclipse. He glanced at her as she moaned quietly, shivers running up and down her body. _Oh, Eclipse._ His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about the future he might never have with her.

He frowned. He must be going crazy. She may like him, but she isn't willing to let him into her life. Not yet, at least.

5


	19. Chapter 18: Betrayal

3

 _Chapter 18:_

 _Betrayal_

"How's everything? Are they getting along? Has Shadow been killed yet?" Mephiles asked softly, his back to his ally as Ice came in; even though he had _just_ witnessed their argument, he wanted to know how Shadow was fairing with Eclipse.

He had theorized that Shadow would later develop a soft spot for her because she was like him in _soo_ many ways. Mephiles smirked at the image of Shadow trying to woo her. Like that was going to ever happen but would still be entertaining to watch.

Mephiles could feel Ice's gaze when he looked at him. Mephiles turned and looked at Ice. The snow white hedgehog was watching him with a clam gaze, the kind that would make one freeze with fear. Mephiles may be not as powerful as him, but he wasn't afraid of him . . . sort of.

Ice smirked, sensing Mephiles's hidden fear. Mephiles returned his stare as he smirked and chuckled quietly. Ice's smirk turned into a small grin as he slightly tilted his head.

"Better than had anticipated." Ice said softly as his boss slightly tilted his head and nodded for him to continue. "Eclipse is unconscious and Shadow is holding onto her like she is his everything."

"Is he now?" Mephiles chuckled and leaned against the wall of his home. "How is Shadow?" Ice approached him before he sighed, lowering his head before he looked at Mephiles through his black eyelashes, a small smile stretching his lips.

"Shadow is trying to get out and Eclipse is nothing but dead weight for him. She'll be dead soon, _if he_ doesn't get out." Ice stated as he looked at him again. Mephiles hitched an eyebrow as Ice chuckled. He rolled his eyes, moving on to his next topic.

"How is Sonic dealing with Shadow's disappearance?" Mephiles asked softly as Ice chuckled quietly.

"He's getting antsy and not liking the fact that he can't find Shadow anywhere." Ice gave a small smile, something flashing across his mind. Mephiles frowned at Ice's hidden gesture.

"Yes? What is your request?" Mephiles sighed. Only Ice dared to request something from him.

"May I have Eclipse, if she survives the labyrinth?" Ice asked softly, almost timidly. Mephiles stiffened at his request. He looked at Ice to see his ears folded down. A soft blush colored his cheeks and his eyes appeared distant, like he was day dreaming about her. Mephiles's lips stretched thin as he studied Ice.

"Whatever for?"

"Personal reasons," Ice chuckled, focusing his gaze on Mephiles as his blush disappeared. A sly smile slid onto his face, making Mephiles scowl. He felt like he was being played.

"You like her don't you?" He asked as Ice blushed deeply and nodded. "I hear she has a lot of spunk."

"She does." Ice gave a small grin as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "She's a lot like Shadow. But also different in some ways."

"You can have her if she survives the scider's attack." Mephiles dismissed Ice's crush on Eclipse, not fully understanding why he was asking for her now instead of earlier. _Maybe because he was afraid to ask?_

"I thank you, Mephiles." Ice grinned as Mephiles rolled his eyes. He's never understood why people always fall head over heels in love with someone who'll never last long.

Mephiles stiffened at the change of atmosphere in his labyrinth. "What are they doing now?" He asked as Ice slightly tilted his head and studied him. He chuckled and slightly shook his head.

"Eclipse is slipping in and out of consciousness. Shadow has found the exit." Ice pointed out as Mephiles scowled and tilted his head. "And apparently he's fallen in love with her." Ice growled, disgusted with the idea before a smile tilted the corner of his mouth before he gave him his back, heading for Mephiles bar.

"Shadow needs to stay trapped in the labyrinth." Mephiles eyed Ice as he stiffed. He wanted to know what Ice's intentions were with Eclipse. Ice clenched his hands into fits.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ice asked in a chilled voice that made shivers course down Mephiles's spine.

"What are you talking about?" Mephiles growled. Ice looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes glimmering darkly.

"Why does it matter to you what I want with Eclipse?" He asked again, more ferociously. Mephiles shrugged.

 _Since when did he sense my thoughts?_ "Any luck in finding my weapon?" He abruptly changed the subject as Ice flicked his ears. Mephiles looked at him. "Well?" He snapped impatiently, trying not to trigger Ice's furry.

"None yet. But I'm still looking." Ice lied, sounding rather upset.

"Any thoughts about who it might be or where it could be?"

"None yet," Ice growled and flicked his ears as he looked Mephiles through his long black eyelashes, knowing who it was but no longer wanting to be in Mephiles's presence. "But what else do you think you can tell me about you're weapon?" Ice asked softly, making Mephiles study him, he feared his calm demeanor.

"How should I know?" He asked calmly and folded his ears back. "I haven't even had the chance to use it yet and how can I use it if I don't know where it is and what it is." Mephiles growled softly as Ice cocked an eyebrow.

Mephiles sighed and shook his head. "Good point." Ice said softly as a sly smile slid onto his face.

 _But I do believe the weapon is a person and not an object and I may know who it is._ "What are you hiding, Ice?" Mephiles asked calmly, sensing Ice's hidden pleasure at his discovery. Ice flicked his ears and look at him.

"What are you talking about?" He responded softly and cocked an eyebrow as Mephiles scowled and growled quietly.

"Never mind." He sighed, knowing very well he wouldn't get answer from him. "Continue you're search." He waved him off as Ice smirked and backed out.

"Just watch your back, Mephiles." He warned under his breath.

3


	20. Chapter 19: Crush?

5

 _Chapter 19:_

 _Crush?_

Shadow folded his ears to the side as the scider landed in front of him, chittering angrily. He swallowed the knot that formed in his throat. His legs trembled. He didn't have the strength to fight anymore. He's already using all the strength he had just to remain standing and to carry his unconscious companion.

The scider raised its tail high before lashing at him. He jumped back, trying to think of how to distract this creature. He didn't know distractions for it, even though he was the guinea pig for this monster.

He ground his teeth. Eclipse needed help and so did he. He has the cure at home; he just needs to get there. Too bad he can't teleport out of the labyrinth. He already tried earlier with no success.

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her into him as he looked for a safe place to lay her down, needing to use his hands. He sighed, afraid to set her down. They've been lucky so far, the fear tredder and nightmare wraith had left them alone, thankfully.

He chewed his cheek before finally deciding to set her down, he can't win this fight while holding her; despite what sayings of Sonic pop into his head. He yelped when the scider lashed out at him, sending him flying.

He had wasted enough time with this creature, he could feel his strength sapping from the weakened venom in his system. He growled as he dropped to the ground. He looked up as it screeched, swinging its tail towards him.

He rolled his neck before grabbing its tail, wanting to tear the tip off. He gasped when it yanked backwards, taking him with it. He hadn't known his strength was taken that much. He only had the strength to hold on.

He groaned when it slammed him into the roof then into the top mouth of the entrance, causing a cave in. Stars danced before his eyes. He released the arachnid as it swiped at him with its tail, sending him into the wall.

He clenched his teeth together before dropping to the ground. He growled and looked up at it through his eyelashes. _Ow_. He hissed through his teeth as he rolled to his hands and knees, looking up at the scider as he felt warm liquid trail down his cheek. He wiped it away and looked at his hand to see blood.

It screeched and shot its tail at him. Shadow folded his ears back and scowled as he vanished, reappearing above the creature. It chittered and looked around as it pulled its tail back, posed and ready to strike.

Shadow hissed under his breath as he formed the sword again, gently landing on top and forcing the blade through its armed head. It shrieked, acting upon instinct.

He cried out, arching his back when he felt the hot stinger jab into his back. He panted, struggling to breath as his vision started swimming with black spots. His breathing quickened when he felt his world begin to dip and spin.

He closed his eyes as he tumbled to the ground, not noticing the scider tumble into blue dust all around him. He ground his teeth, the poison flowing hot through his veins, acting much faster than it had with Eclipse. This wasn't the first time he has been stung by a scider, surprisingly, the effects of the venom react much fast because of this.

He fell to his hands and knees as his thoughts turned to Eclipse. He ground his teeth, forcing himself to rise to his feet. He dropped to his knees at her side before picking her up. He lost his balance and crashed into a wall. He groaned softly before pulling away and approaching the cave in.

He tilted his head and examined it. He closed his eyes, pulling Eclipse into him before he took a deep breath. "Chaos Blast!" He exclaimed and bowed his head as rocks and dust fell around him, stones crumbling to dust before being blown away by the slight wind.

He opened one eye and stared coughing when the dust around him began to settle. He opened his eyes and stepped out into a forest, fresh air hitting him in the face so hard that it made him gag before breaking into a fit of coughing.

He moaned and dropped into the long grass, unable to think straight with the hot fire burning through his veins. He blinked before closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet air before looking around, wondering where he was.

 _Since Mephiles is the one that tossed us in there, he wouldn't want us too far from him so that means we should still be near the city._ He ground his teeth before summoning whatever little energy he had and vanished.

He was panting when he reappeared in his room. He leaned against his headboard before placing, dropping actually, Eclipse on his bed as his world began to swim much harder. He shook his head as he heard a door creek open. "Shadow?" A distorted voice called.

"Shadow?" Another voice called to him before the darkness pulled him into the abyss of dreams.

"Shadow!" Both voices exclaimed in fright.

 _ **Am I alone?**_ _Shadow stared, wide eyed, at himself in the mirror. His reflection changed to himself dropping the burning photo of himself._ _ **Goodbye, Shadow the hedgehog**_ _. He whispered before it faded to the tank, he was created in, lit up with electricity but it was not him._ _ **I'm not alone?**_ _He wondered quizzically and furrowed his brows together._

 _ **No!**_ _A young male yelled as the tank vanished with a young scientist standing in front of it. Eclipse turned and looked at him, her ears perking up as anger lit her face but her eyes told a different story: inner sadness and pain. Her face appeared, raw hate sparking everywhere like electricity._

 _ **YOU NEED TO DIE!**_ _Everything shattered followed by the sound of shattering glass as it all vanished._

 _ **What has she re-lit within me?**_ _Someone's voice echoed throughout the empty darkness, sounding a lot like him._

 _ **"I like you."**_ _Eclipse's voice echoed over again and again._

 _He blinked as a small flame lit, forming something not yet seen. It warmed him to the core, pulling him to it. He began to approach but never got close enough._

Shadow flicked his ears as soft voices pulled him from his confusing dream. He groaned and folded his ears flat. "Shut up!" He managed to mumble into his pillow, his head pounding drums.

"You're ok!" Sonic's voice rang in his ears and rattled his mind. Shadow growled, burying his head under his pillow.

"Go away." He grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. He wanted to go back to sleep. Shadow grumbled complaints about Sonic under his breath before becoming aware of someone's body heat next to him. Shadow huffed, not wanting to move nor wanting to know who was next to him. His mind was still drugged with sleep.

He opened his eyes, blinking the sleep from them before slowly lifting the pillow to see Eclipse right next to him. He groaned and dropped the pillow. "Sonic, why am I on the bed with her?" Shadow asked, knowing that Sonic wouldn't be able to understand him while his head was under the pillow.

 _She's not going to like this when she wakes up._ Shadow could feel Sonic's gaze on him. "How long was I out?" He yawned, refusing to lift the pillow. He didn't want her to know that he was awake when she woke up.

"You were only out for a day and I laid you next to her when you passed out I found you on the floor covered in dust and bleeding everywhere and covered in what looked scratches." Sonic rambled. "You were poisoned and it was hard to heal you. You had more poison than your girlfriend and I have yet to finish healing her." Shadow groaned and closed his eyes, wanting to ease the pounding in his head. He just wanted more sleep.

 _Go away Sonic_. Shadow's heart hammered against his ribs when he felt Eclipse shift on the bed. She moaned softly. He could feel her gaze on him as she sat up with a start. He remained still as he felt the heat of her gaze travel along his body. He fought a blush that threatened to take over, even though his head was buried under his pillow. He felt like an ostrich.

"May I ask what's he doing here?" She demanded softly, most likely assuming that he was still asleep. Her scent turned slightly sweet, making his mouth water.

"Do you like Shadow?" Sonic asked suddenly, making Shadow groan inwardly. Sonic was going to get himself killed. "Are you two related?" Silence fell before something dawned on Sonic. "Ew, if you two are related, why would you like him?"

 _Quiet jumping to conclusions Sonic._

"Excuse me?" Eclipse asked, sounding like she was surprised by Sonic's sudden babbling.

"Are you two related?" Sonic asked again.

"What makes you think we're related?"

"Well for one thing, you two fight like siblings and you look like his twin sister."

"Well, I'm not." She sounded confused.

"Do you like him?"

"Why do you ask?" She growled, sounding defensive about the subject.

"No reason." Sonic said with a shrug.

"Then why bother asking?" She snapped.

"Can you just answer the question?" Sonic growled before the sound of a chest closing followed. "Besides, I gotta finish healing you or Shadow will have my fur for a coat." Sonic chuckled as Eclipse growled quietly. "You're really are pretty. No wonder Shadow really likes you."

"He what?" Eclipse asked, almost sounding stunned.

"You don't know?" Sonic asked as Shadow groaned, no longer wanting to listen in to the conversation.

"Can you two stop babbling please? I'm trying to sleep." He growled as the pillow was suddenly lifted from his face. He cringed at the bright light. "Hey!" He exclaimed and grabbed the pillow before yanking it down. "I want to go back to sleep." He grumbled and slightly lifted the pillow with a frown only to meet Eclipse's gaze.

She was frowning and staring at him. She had her hand held up like she was holding something up. _So she's the one who grabbed my pillow._ "Hi." He yawned. _Geez, when will my stomach quit turning into knots every time she looks at me? The feeling use to be disgust . . . now, I'm not sure what it is._

"Do you like Shadow?" Sonic asked out of the blue, making Eclipse stiffen as Shadow tried to tune out his babbling friend. Eclipse folded her ears back and growled as she balled her fist, ready to punch him and making him flinch. "Ok, I'll shut up." He whispered fearfully as she huffed and flicked her ears. "You're just like Shadow." He grumbled to himself before flashing a teasing grin. She stiffened then growled.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She snapped as she pulled away from Sonic and tossed him the emerald.

"I'm almost done." Sonic snapped, making Shadow's ears perk forward as he sat up and stared at his friend. Eclipse huffed. That's the first time Shadow has seen Sonic snap at anyone, besides himself.

"I don't care, you're done." She growled.

"You need to be completely healed first; you'll put yourself in danger. That little poison will suddenly grow into more." Sonic pointed out as Eclipse growled and glared at him. "Very quickly. I know about this because Shadow got poisoned by the same creature last time." She glanced at Shadow.

"Shut up." She hissed as she stood up, she gasped as she swayed and lost her balance. Shadow flicked his ears up and sprang forward to catch her. She flicked her ears up and looked at him. She huffed and folded her ears off to the side. "Why do I _always_ end up in your arms?" She asked darkly as she blushed softly. She was having a harder time not blushing around him. Shadow grinned and licked his lips.

"Because you're special." Shadow said in a silky smooth purr.

"Wow Shadow, you've got the hots for her don't you?" Sonic teased as Shadow froze. "I never knew you would fall for her, especially since she's tried to kill you . . . how many times already?"

"Huh?" Shadow blinked as he looked at Sonic. Eclipse finally pulled away from him and wobbled a bit before she lost her balance.

"Now will you let me finish?" Sonic growled as he held up the emerald. Eclipse folded her ears back and frowned. She glanced at Shadow as he blinked. He sighed as he plopped back onto the bed.

"Fine." She snapped as Sonic handed her the emerald. She glared at him as she snatched it from him. He grinned; Eclipse flicked her ears and glanced at Shadow just to see him scowl as he glared at Sonic.

Shadow grabbed his pillow, getting ready to go to his guest room, it now evident that he wasn't going to get any sleep in his room. Shadow went into his spare bedroom, wanting to sleep.

"Good night Shadow." Sonic chuckled as he disappeared into the living room. Shadow stood there and huffed before he disappeared into the guest bedroom. He closed the door behind himself and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Silver knew where to find rest.

He yawned and crawled onto his bed. He grumbled under his breath as he curled up on bed and hugged the extra pillow in his 'bedroom'.

5


	21. Chapter 20: Love

5

 _Chapter 20:_

 _Love_

"Eclipse left while we were asleep." Silver yawned before glaring at Shadow then snatching the cookies from his grasp. Shadow scowled before glaring at him then going to the fridge.

"Hey!" Silver exclaimed when Sonic successfully stole the cookies. Shadow chuckled as he sat down on the sofa, stirring his juice and watching Silver chase Sonic.

"Shadow," Sonic sighed and tilted his head. "You do like her, don't you?" He said as a small smile appeared. "I didn't know she had re-kindled those flames of hope." He mumbled to himself as Shadow flicked his ears with a frown and walked outside.

"Shadow and Eclipse sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes -" Silver started singing.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled and tossed his cup at him.

"Not zee juice!" He exclaimed and used his telekinesis to the catch the cup and juice before putting it back in the cup. "Mine." He grinned and drank it in midair.

Shadow growled and glared at them before he slammed his front door closed. He wanted nothing to with his friends right now. Why he even let them stay with him was beyond him. He sat on the top stair, glaring the pink rose bushes Amy had planted in his yard. He scowled; he needs to change them to red.

He sighed and shook his head before he stretched then stood up. He glanced at the door before he left. He looked at the setting sun and smiled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the fading warmth. His nostrils flared when the scent of wild grass and water reached him.

He opened his eyes, his body tingling. He blinked and looked around, spotting her heading towards the forest. She wasn't paying attention to him or her surroundings. He fought a smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth. He took a deep breath before he hesitantly approached her. _Why is it whenever I sense her, I always end up finding her close by?_ He sighed.

Her ears flicked up as her body stiffened when she halted in her path. He frowned at himself as she darted into the woods. _Why am I following her when she doesn't seem to want anything to do with me?_ He wondered then shook his head, trying to ignore the only reason that pop into his mind.

He nervously flicked his ears and came to a halt as fear crawled up his spine. He shook his head before he whirled around to see Eclipse leaning against a trees. She looked at him and folded her ears back, not happy to see him.

 _What am I? Stupid? Hey writer, why are you having me chase after her when she isn't going to do anything other than . . . uh, I dunno, ignore me?_ He flicked his ears, feeling the warmth of his ready power. He needed to learn to leave her alone.

He stiffened when he felt a blade's tip dig in between his shoulder blades. "You shouldn't follow me." She said in a silky smooth voice that gave him chills.

"You know you didn't have to do that." He hissed, making her freeze. "I was leaving." He folded his ears back with irritation as she stared at him surprised. He felt the tip of the blade vanish.

He blinked as he scowled, irritation pulsing through him as he whirled around to leave. He blinked as something flew at him. He instinctively caught it in between his palms. He flicked his ears and stared at the blade, grinding his teeth. "I won't be ignored." Eclipse hissed as his anger boiled. He was growing tired of this game. She was confusing him. She had told him that she liked him. She wasn't lying, but was she not sure of herself? Or was she continually denying these feelings?

He whirled around to see her glaring at him. He folded his ears back as he appeared in front of her, surprising her. "I need answers, Eclipse and I'm growing sick and tired of this stupid game you're playing." He spat as her throat flashed before she scowled and pushed him out of the way just to have him grab her wrists.

"I'm not in the mood for this." He snapped as she folded her ears off to the side. "This will be the last time I will ever talk to you unless you give me answers." He growled as her ears folded downward before she yanked her wrist free.

"Good. I don't need to answer your questions." She hissed as Shadow rolled his eyes and walked passed her, freezing in front of her before turning to her.

"Then this will be the last time we will ever speak." Shadow snapped as she watched him. "Goodbye, Eclipse." He hissed through his clenched teeth before heading into the darkening woods. He was tired of her attitude towards him; he was tired of everything _about_ her. She was nothing but a pain.

Shadow froze when he heard a twig snap. His senses tingled. Shadow looked around as his ears perked up, alert for anything. He growled softly.

He gasped and flicked his ears as he felt someone grab him and lock their legs around his waist, trying to drag him down. He instinctively caught her. The impact of her weight sent him stumbling back. "I have been ignored all my life and _I won't_ be ignored by _**you**_." She hissed into his ear.

He caught his balance last minute before tumbling to the ground. " _You're_ the one who wanted me to leave and I was _leaving_." He snarled as he folded his ears back, glaring at her. She returned his stare, unfazed at his anger.

Seconds passed before he noticed how close they were, their noses touching. He fought a smile that tickled the corner of his mouth before he finally gave in, why fight his attraction when he didn't plan on seeing her after today?

She folded her ears back and leaned away with uncertainty flashing through her when he slightly leaned towards her. His mouth watered, he wanted to kiss her again. _What am I doing? Am I going insane? Enough of the squishy stuff._

Longing filled him as he licked his lips with anticipation. He looked at her through his long black eyelashes, feeling drawn to her. He automatically tilted his head, brushing his mouth against hers. Her body went still as her eyes widened. She watched him, curious as he slightly opened his mouth.

She swallowed nervously as she folded her ears off to the side when his tongue traced the line of her closed lips. Surprise, fear and confusion flowed through her as she vanished before he had the chance to finish.

Shadow blinked as his heart sank, disappointment coursing through him as he rose to his feet and kicked a nearby stone. _What did I do?_ He frowned and shook his head before he headed home. _What is wrong with me?_ He furrowed his eyebrows. _I seriously need to forget about her . . . but why do I feel hurt?_

"Hey Shadow." Sonic exclaimed happily when he reached the edge of the woods. He slightly dipped his head in greeting. "Are you ok? You look," Sonic paused, looking for the right word as Shadow blinked, waiting for him to finish his thought. "Disappointed."

"I'm fine." Shadow grunted. He folded his ears back. _Why do I feel like this? It's not the end of the world._ He growled quietly, shoving away his interest.

"Ya sure?" Sonic asked and titled his head as Shadow nodded. Sonic halted in his steps and looked at Shadow, studying him before he huffed and continued, not wanting to wait for him.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He snapped.

"Are you sure about that? You know I'm always here for you." Sonic pointed out as he caught up to him. Shadow growled.

 _Yeah, that's the problem._ _ **You**_ _never seem to go away, grr._ He scowled and glanced at Sonic to see worry sparking in his friend's green eyes. A frown grew as he studied his blue friend.

"Tell me what happened." Sonic encouraged, making Shadow blink in surprise before eyeing him. Sonic pushed open the front door as the scent of cake wafted towards Shadow, making his mouth water.

His friends were always cooking something. Sonic dropped onto the couch in front of the T.V. Shadow frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he took his shoes off and tossed them to the side before leaning against the wall. He folded his arms and stared at the ground, refusing to look at Sonic. He could feel he's gaze on him.

"Come on Shadow." He coaxed as Shadow flicked his ears forward then back, pretending he didn't hear him. He sat down and flipped the T.V on just as Sonic walked in front of it with his arms folded across his chest. Shadow ground his teeth, irritation bubbling to the surface.

"What?" Shadow growled and looked at him through his eyelashes. Sonic was eyeing him with a cynical look. His hands on his hips. "What?" He demanded again, digging his fingers into the cushions of his couch. He wanted Sonic to drop the subject and move on. If Eclipse didn't want him, then that was her problem. He could move on . . . eventually. He already has friends that accepted him into their little circle . . . no matter how annoying a couple of them are.

Sonic scowled and glared at him, seeming to read his thoughts. He folded his arms across his chest. His green eyes glowed darkly against his silhouette cast by the T.V. "What's that look for?"

"Tell me what happened." Sonic growled, refusing to budge. "I can see its eating you." Shadow ground his teeth, feeling annoyed with Sonic. "When was the last time you were able to hide something from me?" Sonic pointed out, his mood not diminishing.

Shadow flicked his ears, refusing to acknowledge the fact Sonic has tossed at him. _He always seems to know when something is wrong._ Shadow scowled as he crossed his legs on the couch.

"FINE!" Shadow snapped, feeling irritated and then glanced at Sonic to see a satisfied smile spread across his lips before he dropped onto the cushion next to him. Shadow glared at him from the corner of his eye as Silver's head popped from around the kitchen door frame.

Sonic knew him too well. Sonic knew Shadow would tell now that he had given in, he knew Shadow never went back on his word; ever. Once Amy made him go on a date with her, he about fell asleep until she threatened to hit him with her giant hammer. He never went again.

"Whenever I'm with Eclipse or when I think about her, I always feel this deep sorrow and feel so alone." He said softly with a hint of stubbornness, hoping Sonic wouldn't hear him. He looked at Sonic from the corner of his eye when he didn't respond, his heart pounding in his chest.

A sly smile appeared on Sonic's face, making Shadow feel nervous. "I see what's going on." He chuckled softly as Shadow flicked his ears nervously. "I never did think you would be able to find it." Shadow scowled.

"What? Find what?" He demanded as he shifted nervously. Sonic just grinned as Shadow tilted his head, studying him. "What are you talking about? Please tell me." He asked as politely as he could but it came out more like a huff. He was growing impatient and he already feared the answer.

"You, my friend, are falling in love and I never thought I would see the day you did." Sonic's grin grew as Shadow stiffened then tried to quiet his snickers before he burst out laughing, knowing it was true but denying it.

" _Me_? Falling in _love_?" He snorted, trying to convince himself it wasn't true. "You, Sonic, of all people, know that I avoid that kind of relationship with a good reason." Shadow snorted and fell off the couch laughing hard till tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't breathe.

Sonic stood up with a frown as Shadow's laugher turned breathy then into a fit of coughs. "Besides, when was that last time I was able to give love?" He wheezed.

"Think about it, my friend." Sonic grinned. "The last time you were able to show love is when you became my friend." He pointed out as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Shadow sat up and growled. _You're only my friend because_ _ **you**_ _refuse to leave me alone._ Shadow flicked his ears and huffed as he pulled himself back onto the couch, no longer able to deny.

He leaned back against the couch, wondering if Eclipse feels the same about him but trying to deny because of how long she's been alone. Shadow titled his as he glanced at where Sonic had disappeared then lost himself in his recent memories of her. Shadow grabbed his pillow and hugged it as he lay down then curled around it. _I – I guess Sonic's right. I'm starting to fall for her . . ._

5


	22. Chapter 21: Knowledge

2

 _Chapter 21:_

 _Knowledge_

Mephiles fumed silently as he paced back and forth as Nazo's gaze followed him. "You're going to wear a path into your floor." He sighed softly as Mephiles halted and glared at him from the corner of his eye.

Nazo was sitting on a stool at his bar, facing him with his arms folded. He was leaning back, resting against the bar.

"Where is Flame? It shouldn't take him this long to convince Shadow to come back." Mephiles said calmly, despite the anger boiling within. "I know Shadow is extremely stubborn, but it doesn't take about a week to get him to come back or kill him."

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Nazo murmured calmly as Mephiles scowled and folded his arms, facing Nazo with a glare. He blinked, his mouth slightly opened before it twisted into a frown.

"Sorry I'm late." A dry voice wheezed then coughed. Mephiles turned around to see Flame leaning against his doorframe, his midnight blue fur matted with drying and cracking sand.

"What happened to you?" Mephiles asked, startled to see him practically covered in sand.

"I had . . . to come . . . back from . . . Egypt." He panted, out of breath.

"How did you end up in _Egypt_?" Mephiles cocked an eyebrow as he ran his gaze down Flame's sandy form. He frowned at the sand tumbling off him. _Great, he is getting sand on my brand new carpet._

"Eclipse sent . . . me to . . . Egypt." Flame swallowed while panting. Mephiles furrowed his brows and frowned.

"How did she do that?"

"Don't know, one thing I knew, I was falling in a black abyss and the next, I was under the scorching sun of a desert." Flame said dryly and folded his arms as Mephiles studied him.

"How was she able to do that?"

"I think it helps that she's Shadow's equal but with some different powers." Flame snapped as he spotted the bar Nazo was sitting at. He was pouring a glass of water. He handed Flame the glass when he had scrambled over to him.

" _She's Shadow's equal?!_ " Mephiles exclaimed, shock flowing through him and gluing him to spot. Why didn't he notice this before? He usually notices everything different about people. Mephiles scowled, his focus on finding his weapon has been distracting him.

Mephiles sighted, not noticing Nazo stiffen before look at Flame while he folded his ears off to the side and glared at him, scowling. He ground his teeth as he flexed his fingers, the tips glowing green.

"Uh, yeah," Flame nervously glanced at Nazo as Mephiles frowned and starred off into space, putting the puzzle together.

"So Eclipse must be my ultimate weapon if Shadow is the ultimate life form and she's his equal." Mephiles spun around in time to see a small reddish-green ribbon of light fly into Flame's mouth.

Mephiles looked at Nazo to see his teeth clenched together and his ears folded off to the side, giving Flame the 'you talked' look. "You knew this whole time _**who**_ _she_ _was_?" Mephiles growled as he clenched his fists. There was nothing he could he do but get mad.

Nazo blinked as he calmly looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Nazo said icily, sending chills down Mephiles's spine. He took a deep breath, trying to relax and not wanting to anger Nazo.

"Just answer the simple question please," Mephiles released an irritated sigh as folded his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you know who she was?"

"Why would I want to answer that?" Nazo asked with a sly grin, cruelty sparkling in his green gaze as he stood and approached Mephiles. He scowled, not showing his fear.

"You don't have to answer, I just want to know." Mephiles growled and backed away from Nazo's dark cruel aura.

"If that's the case, then I don't need to answer but I think you already know it." He chuckled softly, making Mephiles growl but never daring to do anything to him. He glared at him as a dark smile curled Nazo's mouth.

Mephiles knew Nazo was up to something, he just couldn't figure out what. He growled softly, glaring at Nazo as he rose to his feet and disappeared out his door.

Mephiles blinked, staring after him. Nazo wanted Eclipse, the very creation he has requested: his daughter.

2


	23. Chapter 22: New

6

 _Chapter 22:_

 _New_

Eclipse stared at the waterfall shielding the entrance to a cave from the other side. She was unsure of what had just transpired; her thoughts turning over and over within her buzzing mind.

She'd been alone all her life, avoiding people and everything in general until she felt Shadow reawaken around ten or five years ago. She wasn't sure when he awoke; Eclipse doesn't keep track of the years considering that she can't die . . . just like Shadow.

She shook her head as her thoughts of him stirred something deep within her that she hadn't acknowledged for the last sixty or so years. She wanted to know what the emotions were that Shadow stirred but she was afraid to ask.

She didn't know how to act around people. Especially Shadow.

Eclipse sighed as she rested her head against the cave wall and let her ears flop forward while allowing herself to lean against the wall. She closed her eyes, wondering why the change after so long. She turned, pressing her back into the stone as she looked around her cave.

Pale white quartz crystals attached to the walls and ceiling flickered like candles, emitting a soft glow and fire warmth. A dry soft mossy bed rested in the back corner in the dark.

She sank to the ground and folded her ears back as she looked at the rushing waterfall covering the entrance. She let her thoughts drift around; trying to find a solution she knew she wouldn't come to unless she asked another about it.

She stood and approached the rushing waterfall as a small orb floated far enough away for her to see her reflection. She flicked her ears forward as she softly touched her lips, wondering if she would've stayed if Shadow had successfully pressed his mouth against hers. Probably yes, since she wasn't afraid to do it to him once in the labyrinth.

She swallowed. How deep did his crush on her go? She told him that she liked him but she wasn't sure if that was true because she didn't know what it was. Shadow had called it a crush when he had figured out.

She folded her ears off to the side and took a step back as her memories of them in labyrinth flashed through her mind. What had she done to him? Amy called it a kiss and said Eclipse was really lucky that Shadow had warmed up to her. He usually avoided people and bit Sonic's head off when he wouldn't leave him alone.

But why did he warm up to her? _**Her**_ of all people! No one did that. They all shunned her and called her monster the first few times she tried to help people. They didn't like her being different. Ever since then, she's avoided everyone and everything . . . until recently. Wasn't Shadow supposed to despise everybody? Including her? Not letting her kiss him? Or he kiss her? But he seemed to like her kisses. She certainly enjoyed them. It made her feel good, emotional wise.

Eclipse huffed and shook her head with a snort. Like _she_ should care; but, she did. She cared about what he thought of her. He confused her, he called her monster but his actions said he wanted her. She shook her head with a soft chuckle and sank to the floor, trying to ignore the acing pain in her chest. _It's probably all a game to him_.

She stared at the ceiling before she dropped her head into her hands, trying to clear her mind of the things she's never felt, or thought of, before; her emotions going through the blender. "What's wrong with me?" She said softly as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She wanted it to end. She had always wanted it to end, but she couldn't end. She had already tried.

She shook her head and wiped away her tears. She clenched her fists and ground her teeth and a golden blade formed in her hand. "I hate this!" She threw a dagger at a crystal and shattered it before she hugged her knees as the feeling of being alone engulfed her; then later, an awakened longing suddenly pounced, scaring her.

She lay down and played with the moss on the edge of her bed then watched the flickering candle crystals. "I can't." She folded her ears back and sat up. _I've been looking for Shadow for fifty, or so, years and recently I have found him, followed him, studied him and now that I found him . . ._ She sighed. _Why was he kind to me even though he knew I was trying to kill him? Why? Why? Why was he aggressive after I grabbed Sonic? I thought he didn't like him . . . This isn't helping._

She curled into a ball as she let her ears flop down. _What can I do? I don't know anything else other than hunting Shadow; or being alone . . . being miserable._ She sniffed, fighting back tears as she closed her eyes. _Maybe he . . ._

 _Eclipse blinked as she stared in awe at her surroundings._ Where am I? _Black purplish clouds swirled in complicated designs._ What is this place? _She wandered around, admiring the designs._ I wonder . . .

 _She approached a swirling mist and watched it as she stuck her hand into it, watching it go through. Her ears flicked forward when it swirled around her hand like vapor._

 _A small smile appeared as she played around with it for a little bit, controlling the swirling designs. It made her think of her power how she liked to play with the golden mist she can create._

 _She froze when the scent of pine needles, wind and sandalwood tickled her nose. She blinked and folded her ears back as she became aware of a familiar presence. She didn't want to turn around, she was afraid of who might be behind her, afraid of what he still thinks of her, afraid of his rejection._

 _She took a deep breath before slowly looking over her shoulder._

 _She whirled around when she saw Shadow looking around; he too was admiring the swirling mist and looking a bit confused. Her mouth turned to cotton._

 _She opened then closed her mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest. She swallowed a knot that lodged into her throat._ What's he doing here? _Her hands trembled._ This is my dream, what is he doing here? Is my mind playing tricks on me? _She shook her head and growled quietly as he folded his ears back in her direction._

 _She took a step back when he whirled around, his gaze snapping to her. He blinked. His ears flicked forward, surprise flashing through his ruby gaze as his eyes widened. His mouth slightly opened before he closed it as if he was trying to decide to say something._

 _"Eclipse?" He titled his head as she took another step back. She swallowed, afraid to speak and knowing her voice will fail her. He blinked, sensing her fear but also feeling confused. "What's going on here?"_

 _He took a step towards her, making her take another step back. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly, finally finding her voice. He shrugged and titled his head as he studied her._

 _"I could ask you the same thing but I believe the real question is: what are we doing here? This is just a dream after all." Shadow pointed out with a shrug as he looked at the walls then the black floor. He frowned when he saw it was just a solid color. "Did you come up with this?" He looked at her as she folded her ears back._

 _"I – I don't know." She said softly and swallowed as he approached her. She walked back a few steps as she flicked her ears nervously. He halted and slightly tilted his head, studying her._

 _He sighed. "This is just a dream. Nothing can happen. Neither of us is really in control. Your, or my, subconscious mind brought us here and since I don't have the power to invade people's dreams . . ." He fell silent, thinking. "Besides, I already know that you like me." He sighed and slightly shook his head before looking up. "Wow." He whispered, making her look up. She flicked her ears forward as she stared at the dark blue swirling designs above her head, swirling complicated shapes she couldn't decipher. These designs weren't on the walls._

 _She folded her ears back as she felt the heat of his gaze on her. "I've never seen anything so beautiful before." She flicked her ears in agreement, watching the swirling mists taking complicated forms, not realizing the hidden meaning behind his words._

It is beautiful. _A small smile slid onto her face. She folder her ears to the side after a few moments of silence. Her fur pricked at feeling his gaze. She took a deep breath before lowering her gaze._

 _A gasp caught in her throat as she shrank away from him; the way he was looking at her caught her off guard._

 _He was looking at her through his long eyelashes, his ears perked forward. He slightly opened his mouth, his tongue quickly darting over his lips before he closed his mouth. A small seductive smile curled his mouth as his gaze dropped to her mouth then lower before returning to her mouth._

 _She held his attention even if she didn't want to . . . Well, she wanted to, but didn't know how to handle it._

 _She folded her ears off to the side as her heart lurched and butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the same time giddiness jumped her, his desire clear and burning in his scarlet eyes._

 _She took a step back, just realizing_ _ **who**_ _he was talking about, not what, and reading his desire for her. "Eclipse," Shadow purred sexily, his crimson gaze roaming up and down her body then dropping to her mouth as he licked his lips again. He slightly opened his mouth._

 _She flicked her ears as fear and confusion companied her giddy feeling. She wanted him but was afraid to go to him. This felt too real to be a game._

 _She backed away from him. He tilted his head; his look disappearing as she turned around and fled from him. "Eclipse! Wait!" Shadow yelled as he chased after her._

 _"Stay away from me!" She yelled over her shoulder and skid to a halt with a gasp when he appeared in front of her. She crashed into him as he wound his arms tightly around her, pulling her into a hug. "I won't hurt you. I promise." He whispered and soothingly stroked her spine. "It's ok. I won't hurt you." He murmured again. "It's ok." He whispered softly. "I just want you to be with me."_

 _She froze, sensing her panic melting into a feeling of safety. She could feel herself relaxing in his grip. She folded her ears back as he pulled her tightly against him. She inhaled his scent of wind, pine needles and sandalwood._

 _"I just want you." He repeated again as she rested her head against his chest until she felt his mouth brush against her cheek. " Mm. Eclipse." He murmured softly before he hesitantly nibbled the tip of her ear. "I really do like you."_

 _She stiffened when she snapped to her senses. She struggled, startling him. "Let me go!" She exclaimed as he tightened his grip, not wanting to let her go._

 _"Please." He whispered, making her freeze and her heart race. She looked up at him, searching his gaze for answers to her fears. He looked hurt at the thought of her running. Her heart lurched. She felt the same thing when it came to others. He titled his head down._

Eclipse gasped as she sat up with a start, her heart pounding against her chest. She shook her head, trying to process what just happened; her body still tingling from Shadow's touch.

 _It was just a dream, It was just a dream . . . That wasn't just a dream, was it?_ Eclipse shook her head again, still feeling Shadow's arms around her and his body against hers. She wanted him to hold her again. She whimpered softly. It felt good to have someone hold her close to them, to want her, to _need_ her. She stiffened at the thought. _Does he need me?_

She ignored the sinking feeling as she closed her eyes, her lips still tingling from the feel of his against hers, however fleeting. Her heart fluttered in her chest, she desperately wanted another. She opened her eyes with a gasp. She folded her ears off to the side as fear rushed through her as well as the butterflies in her stomach. She wanted this so much that it hurt . . . she wanted to cry.

She shook the feeling off before looking at her reflection. She stood up, her desire melting to anger. She folded her ears back and growled, pure hate filling her as golden flames burst in her palms. She hissed as she made a swirling mass of energy then shot it at the waterfall, destroying her reflection. She'll not be used!

The gold flames in her palms turned black as she flicked her ears then extinguished the flames. She sank to the ground with a small huff, unable to get the dream from her mind. She didn't feel like he was using her. What did it all mean? Was she truly wanted? It wasn't her wishes oozing into her dreams?

6


	24. Chapter 23: Past Pains

5

 _Chapter 23:_

 _Past Pains_

Shadow looked at the rising sun as he stretched his legs, the dream still fresh in his mind. Confusion pulsed through him. He didn't know what to make of it. He felt as if the dream was real . . . like his meadow.

He shook his head. Eclipse confused him. She hated him, yet she was afraid of him? How did that work? He didn't know whether he should continue disliking her or feel pity for her despite how he felt for her. She was confused about how she felt about him . . . Maybe he should feel pity.

At times, if needed, he could lock his emotions away either for his own protection or the protection of his friends.

Sonic was trying to encourage him to go after her because of how he feels for her and that she has reacted to him. She seems to be sorta shy and confused at first before her fear kicks in.

He growled and shook his head, still feeling her body against his. He licked his lips; his thoughts twisting to his dream. He could still taste her sweetness. Surprise flashed through him as his mouth watered and desire pounced. He wanted more. He wanted more of her. He wanted her. He sighed, but he already told her that he wanted nothing more to do with her.

He raised his gaze to the sparkling sand of the nearby beach, almost feeling empty. He shook it off as he looked at the sunrise and closed his eyes as he titled his head, enjoying the warming air. He leaned against his front door, enjoying his time alone while he pushed his thoughts away.

He rose to his feet and headed towards the empty beach. He looked at the sand and picked up a sea shell before brushing the wet sand off. A spider conch s

He

L

l. It looked a comb. Amy would enjoy it very much. He stared at it, wondering if Eclipse would like it. He shoved it into his pocket as his fur pricked. Someone w

as watching him.

He straightened slowly as the ocean washed around his shoes. He raised his gaze to see a dark purple cat standing off in the distance. She was watching him. It wasn't Blaze.

Shadow felt a growl build in the back of his throat as she approached him. A smile split her pink lips the closer she got. Shadow folded his ears back and narrowed his eyes. _Not this again_.

She was wearing leather boots, pants and a leather jacket. She had gold loop earrings, one in each ear. "Hello, Shadow." She purred and winked at him. She gently brushed her shoulder length hair from her shoulders. He didn't bother with a greeting. A scowl split his mouth. He did not want to talk to her at all. He turned and gave her his profile.

"How have you been?" She asked as she walked up to him and looked at him through her long purple eyelashes. "How long has it been since we last saw each other?" She sighed as she tapped his nose, making him snort as he grabbed her hand; his grip tight. She flinched.

He flicked his ears as he sensed Eclipse nearby. "What do you want?" He snapped. Her eyes widened as she took a step back, he released her. She was used to him being suave, _not_ aggressive.

"A kiss." She responded.

"A _Kiss?_ " He snarled and looked at her angrily. He released a threatening growl when she got too close to him. "I'm not kissing you or any other girl." She pouted as he bared his fangs with another soft growl.

"What happened to you? You've changed." Dusk purred as she softly ran her claw tips down his cheek. Shadow stiffened and bristled. He snarled and grabbed her wrist. She sighed and leaned towards him, slightly opening her mouth. He so wanted to punch her.

"Don't." He growled and pushed her away as she folded her ears to the side and pouted. He cocked an eyebrow as she wrapped her tail around his wrist. "Don't even try to."

"Now we're even." She smiled as he scowled and yanked his wrist free from her, flexing his claws. "So, who are you looking for?" She asked again as he flicked his ears forward and frowned. He wasn't looking for anybody but decided to play her game.

"Why?" He hissed, hostility lacing his voice. She moved her ears back then forward as her tail whisked back and forth behind her. She slowly exhaled through her nose as she shook her head. "Why do you want to know?" He asked acidly.

"There's no need to get hostile." She said softly and clasped her hands together and folded her ears back, pouting as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Will you still give me that kiss?" She begged as Shadow ground his teeth and shoved her away, making her stumble.

"I don't want to talk." He snapped and whirled around, heading for the woods

"So you have found another girlfriend." She said softly, making Shadow freeze in his tracks. He slowly turned and looked at her, grinding his teeth. She looked away as he folded his ears back. He growled.

"I don't even remember dating you." He said calmly while anger boiled within. She wiped away her tears. "As a matter of fact, weren't you dating Flame?" She looked at him.

"Someone killed him." She said softly as she folded her ears off to the side. "Do you know who killed him?" Shadow huffed and flicked his ears forward, growing impatient with her

Shadow rolled his eyes and faced the woods, wanting to head anywhere as long it was away from _her._ "Whatever." Shadow snapped over his shoulder.

"You do?" Dusk asked hopefully as the sand sang softly from her running towards him. Shadow tensed as his nerves tingled with warnings. He hated her and everyone who worked for Mephiles.

Shadow huffed as he opened and closed his fists, tensing his body and preparing to defend himself. He folded his ears back, listening to her slowing steps as she got closer, her breath quickening with excited anticipation and the spicy scent of thrill racing through her. Shadow ground his teeth, waiting like a net-casting spider waits for pray.

"Who? Who killed him?" She asked calmly but failing to hide the smallest thrill from her voice. She froze in her path, a soft metallic sound caught in his ears. Shadow snarled as he whirled around, grabbing her wrist then twisting it. She cried out as she dropped the blade she held.

"That was very unwise of you." Shadow hissed in an acidic tone. "You know how dangerous I can be." Her green eyes widened at his hidden threat. "Don't try that again." He said coldly before digging his thumb in between the two large tendons on the underside of her wrist; a pressure point. She cried out and dropped to her knees.

She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with pain as he released her and gave her his back, moving away from her. He could feel the heat of her gaze on him. "What has made you so soft?" She growled as Shadow froze. The littlest things provoked him when came to employees from Mephiles.

He heard the softest of sighs from the sand as she picked up her blade. "Is she you're dream girl?" She asked as he growled and dug his talons into his palm. "Oh wait, you don't want her to be your girlfriend . . . or do you?" She tilted her head as he looked at her.

Shadow folded his ears back before continuing forward, fighting the urge to attack her. She sighed and put her blade away. He could feel her gaze on his back as he vanished into the shadows, his blood pumping at high speeds.

Shadow flexed his hands as he mindlessly wondered the forest _too_ lost in his buzzing thoughts to care where he was going. His mind kept turning over and over the memories of his past life and the actions he had done in the past; all the guilt that had consumed him before Sonic and Amy had finally managed to tear Mephiles's hooks off him. It was painful but worth the freedom.

Ever since he had left, Mephiles has been trying to get him to come back . . . that's actually a lie, he's been trying to kill him but the fellow _'employees'_ have been trying to get him to come back.

Like hell he would! That very job had turned him into a heartless assassin and it sickened him! Scourge had looked up to him because of it. Scourge!

Shadow snarled and clenched his fists. He ground his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the surfacing memories of the tortures and 'experiments' he had done in the past.

Horrors filled his mind as he sank to the ground, holding his head and fighting them. How he had hated himself. Shadow ground his teeth as a memory of _him_ being experimented upon struck him, leaving the path open for the rest.

 _Shadow yawned as he looked at his talons. "Mephiles, do I honestly have to do this?" He asked calmly as his boss stepped from behind the bar, holding a glass of wine._

 _"Of course Shadow, how else will I find what is needed?" He asked softly, his green eyes gleaming darkly in the setting sun's filtered rays. "Wine?" He offered Shadow the second glass he held._

 _Shadow eyed it before hesitantly accepting it. Shadow stared into the red liquid, looking for anything that would be off. Shadow could see every little detail in all that's around him, that's why he was so highly valued by Mephiles. He could easily tell if his wine had been poisoned or not even if the poison was the same color._

 _Shadow took a sip, finally satisfied that it was safe to drink. He flicked his ears forward and looked down into his drink; he hadn't tasted this kind of wine before. It was really fruity. Shadow shrugged before returning his steel gaze to Mephiles who was calmly watching him and swirling his drink._

 _Shadow sighed and set his glass down on the bar. "All right Mephiles, what do you want? I know you wouldn't call me in here just to taste you're newly discovered wine." A sly and dark smile curved his mouth as he set his goblet down._

 _"Follow me." He said softly and turned around, disappearing through the door behind his bar; the door to his lab. Shadow folded his ears flat against his head and ground his teeth. Irritated that his boss had to be_ _ **soo**_ _mysterious._

 _He followed him through the door and into the lab. Shadow looked at a large glass window to his right, overseeing the vast room below. This is where Mephiles kept his experimented 'pets'._

 _Shadow returned his gaze to Mephiles who stood in front of a strange machine he hadn't seen before. "Alright Meph, what do you want?" Shadow growled. "I have other things that need to be done." He yawned and looked at his nails again, quickly growing bored._

 _He blinked when his vision began to swim. He shook his head just to drop to the floor. "What's going on?" He asked as Mephiles's soft chuckle filled the room. Shadow looked up at him as he approached and pulled a lever down next to the door._

 _"You will soon see." A sly smile curled his lips as the darkness claimed him._

 _He woke up later only to find that he had been dumped into the pet room. "Mephiles!" He yelled and looked at the large screen. "Let me out! I have no time to play your sick games!" Mephiles stood behind the glass wall with a dark smile._

 _"Be careful Shadow." He chuckled just as Shadow felt something stab into his back. He bit back the pain and whirled around to see a large spider/scorpion behind him. It's stinger poised and ready to stick again. "I am not yours to experiment on!" He yelled as the stinger shot towards him._

Shadow ground his teeth, finally able to pull out of the memory. He froze as the ground under him let out a quiet groan. His eyes widened, he stared at the ground as it began to crack. He yelped when it caved out from under him.

It all happened so quickly that he didn't have enough time to react.

5


	25. Chapter 24: Forgiven

5

 _Chapter 24:_

 _Forgiven_

He ground his teeth as he instinctively pressed his palms flat against the tunnel walls, trying to slow his descent. He scowled and pressed his feet in front of him.

Too much dirt was flying in front of his face.

He sneezed, making himself lose grip. He gasped as he flipped over his feet, landing on his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. _Just how steep is that?_ He groaned softly as he propped himself onto his elbows while he rubbed the side of his head, not noticing how smooth the cave floor was.

Shadow grunted and shook his head as he rose to his hands and knees, dust flying around him still. He coughed and sneezed as it finally began to settle. "Ugh," he groaned softly and sniffed. _I hate dust._

He finally looked up to see he was in a medium sized cave. Scattered crystals, between the sizes of medium and small, flickered like candles. He got to his feet as he looked at a medium sized pool that sat at one end of the rounded corners. He looked behind himself to see a tunnel, next to the one he exited, big enough for someone his size to fit into.

He froze and folded his ears back as he heard a quiet splashing. He whirled around to see Eclipse staring at him, a soft pink coloring her cheeks. She was leaning back on her hands. Her jeans rolled up to her knees as she dangled her legs in the water.

His heart skipped and he trembled with anticipation. How long since the last he had tasted her? _Too long._ He blinked, noticing her boots at the edge for the very first time and small cave fish swimming around her legs in lazy circles. Shadow blinked as he looked up at her, his surprise reflecting in her scarlet eyes.

She folded her ears off to the side as he tilted his head, sensing her hesitation and her fear bitter in his mouth. "You're afraid?" Shadow furrowed his brows and studied her. "Why are you still afraid?"

"What are you doing here?" She growled, covering her fear and ignoring his question. He approached her. She flicked her ears as she ground her teeth, unable to control her fear as the pink darkened.

She folded her ears flat and bared her teeth as she growled. He ignored her as he sat next to her, Indian style. He heard her grit her teeth as she tensed beside him.

She huffed. He turned towards her when he heard jean scrapping against stone. She had scooted away from him and now refused to look at him. She was sitting straight up, her ears folded back and she was glaring at the fish with a scowl.

He frowned as he furrowed his brows together. Her body was ever so slightly trembling. From anger or fear he wasn't sure but he was betting it was from fear. Her body reflected anger while her scent oozed fear.

"Why are you still afraid of me?" He asked as she shook her head, refusing to answer. He scooted next to her till his knee touched her thigh; he was having fun with her reactions. She squeaked at the barely touch, she turned to him and pressed herself against the wall; staring at him wide eyed.

"Eclipse, please answer me. There is no need for you to fear me." He said softly, using the same soothing tone Amy had used on him when he'd been stung by the scider for the first time.

She shook her head again, turning her quills into a frizzy mess. _She's going to get dizzy if she keeps doing that._ "Eclipse, please, why are you afraid of me?" He asked softly as she narrowed her eyes and ground her teeth. "You already know that I don't mean you harm. So why be afraid?"

"It's –" She trailed off. "It's –" She bit her bottom lip before looking away. "I – I – I can't tell you." Frustration filled him but he quickly stamped it down. If she sensed that, she would either snap at him or never tell him.

"Yes you can. No one is stopping you." He whispered as she shook her head again. "I won't hurt you. I know you want me. Is that what's scaring you?" His heart raced as she stared at him wide eyed. He had hit it spot on.

"I don't know." Her voice shook, sounding like she was trying to fight off tears. "I can't." Shadow frowned as tears sparkled down her cheeks. She gasped with a slight jump when Shadow wiped away her tears.

"Why?"

"Because no one else understands!" She exploded as she opened her eyes and glared at him. His eyes widened as her ears flopped downwards after a minute. Her fear had melted to pain. "No one understands." She mumbled to herself. "Besides, I thought you didn't want to see me again."

He understood her pain and rage. He had felt it once too until Sonic came into his life as an annoying brotherly-friend. "I do. I understand your pain." He responded and gently grabbed her.

"Shadow." She whispered his name as she looked up at him, confused. He closed his eyes and pulled her into him, giving her a hug. She slightly pulled away and looked up at him. He gave her a friendly smile as he bent down and slightly opened his mouth. She inhaled sharply, causing him to pause as she exhaled, her breath tickling his lips; her breathing quickened with fear and anticipation. He debated with himself whether he should or not.

A small smile began to grow when he realized she had not pushed him away. She feels for him but doesn't know what to think of it. "You –" She cut him off as she launched forward, crushing her mouth against his.

Shadow stiffened, his ears perking up as his eyes flew open and wide. He wasn't expecting that. Her ears were folded back and her checks were glowing dark red. Shadow closed his eyes and kissed her back, causing her stiffen before she relaxed.

The fur along Shadow's arms tingled as she ran her hands upward then paused at his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer to her and tightening her grip.

Shadow's heart hammered in his chest as the tip of her tongue teased his lips before prying them open and thrusting in. He stiffened, afraid to make the wrong move and scare her away. He wanted her so badly that it was turning into a need.

She was repeating what he had done to her in the labyrinth; and, doing more. Desire thrummed hotly in his veins as he forgot about his surroundings, too focused on what was currently happening.

She found his tongue and began teasing, playing a game of tag. A really soft sigh escaped her. She was enjoying it. "Eclipse." He moaned softly through the kiss, flexing his fingers and digging them into the stone. She froze, unsure how to continue.

After a few slow seconds passed, Shadow began to slowly pull away just as she tightened her grip and yanked him back towards her, slamming his mouth against hers. _Whoa . . . . My head is going to be spinning when this is over._

Shadow jerked away a few seconds later, breathing hard and trying to keep his balance. He looked up at her before looking down only to look back up at her. She was watching him curiously as desire for another flared in her crimson gaze. _Uh oh._

He grinned, panting through his teeth. "Stay with . . . me." He panted as she narrowed her eyes, processing. "Do you want to?" He asked and breathed deeply forcing his heart back to its normal pace.

She growled softly, looking unsure how to respond. He gasped when the stones beneath him crumbled, sending him in as he clung to Eclipse, dragging her down with him.

He could feel bubbles move up around him as he swam to the surface, releasing her.He surfaced, seeing flickering crystals he hadn't notice before. "Whoa." He stared in awe at the crystals reflecting the light, scattered everywhere but hidden so you can't see them if you're not in the water.

"Get out!" Eclipse snapped, making Shadow look at her as he smiled shyly. She flicked her ears as her throat flashed. She didn't feel comfortable being in the water with him.

"You're – you're power is alluring." he said softly as he folded his ears slightly downward, acting a little shy as she folded her ears back and growled quietly, unsure how to react at first.

He watched her as she grabbed the edge and pulled herself out, shaking the water off herself before she grabbed her shoes. Shadow climbed out as she darted into the large tunnel he had spotted earlier. "Quiet playing around with me!" Her voice echoed in the tunnel. Shadow chased after her, not caring that he was dripping wet. He wasn't playing with her.

 _So, did someone toy with her before I came along?_ Shadow ground his teeth, not liking the idea of her being with someone else. He appeared in front of her, making her gasp and jerk back before he slammed her into the wall. She grunted, biting back a cry of pain. She hissed through her teeth as she glared at him through her eyelashes.

"What gives?" She snarled as he ground his teeth.

"There's no need to run."

"What? You think one kiss and I'll come willingly to you _like_ a _dog_?" She spat as he frowned.

"Never. You're not a dog and I'll never treat you like a one." Shadow huffed. "But I do know this: you _desire_ me." She opened then closed her mouth as her eyes widened. "No Eclipse, I do not see right through you. I've been in the same situation you have." _Except for I didn't have anybody perusing me._

She narrowed her eyes as she pushed him away. "Just stay away from me." She snapped as Shadow shook his head. "I don't want to play your game."

"I cannot if you keep coming to me in the shadows." He sighed as she froze at his words. "But I can ease your pain if you let me."

"Let you? Why should I trust you?!" She hissed and whirled around. Her hands glowing gold as she made a ball of swirling energy and launched it at him. Shadow caught it and turned it into a golden rose, reading her pain.

 _Because you want to but are afraid to . . . geez, can I really see right through her?_ "You don't hate me anymore." He huffed as he brushed the flower against his nose and looked at her through his black eyelashes. She flicked her ears as her throat flashed.

"No one ever wants me. No one ever cares for me. They all fear me." She straightened, her eyes glowing darkly while her hands glowed, Surprising Shadow with her response. "What makes you different from the rest? Am I just sport to you? Are you really brave enough to play with fire to see what you get!?" She yelled before charging him.

Shadow raised his arms, ready to defend himself. She vanished, not ever attacking him. "My heart aches knowing you're so far from me." He whispered softly, looking around for her.

"I just want to be left alone." She said softly. "I don't want to be game for anyone." Shadow didn't bother looking for her; he used his instincts to find her. He vanished.

She blinked, emerging from the shadows and wondering if he was truly gone. "I guess I am a monster." Shadow appeared behind her and locked his arms around her, catching her by surprise and making her gasp.

"I believe you've been alone for too long already." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him, giving him her profile. "You are no monster. Your reactions to me are proof of that. Your friendship with Amy as well. You're the only person I know of that can tolerate Amy."

"I – I have nothing." She said quietly after remaining silent. Shadow tilted his head before whirling her around. She looked at him curiously. She gasped as he grabbed her and pulled her into him, hugging her.

"What do you mean you have nothing? Don't you have me?" He asked softly as she blinked, startled. Shadow could smell the confusion coursing through her as he folded his ears forward. "You can remain with me." He said softly and nuzzled her, making her gasp before she pulled away.

"'Have you'?" She repeated and looked at him confused. "I don't understand what you mean by that." She took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "I'm not perfect like you are . . . you have everything and I have nothing. You have a life and I don't. I am nothing but a monster." She said softly, tears choking her voice as Shadow folded his ears to the side, holding her against him.

"You are no monster." Shadow growled. _How bad was it for her to have 'monster' pounded into her?_ "You have me to care for you." She pulled away from him and furrowed her brows. "I know you want to be cared for and I can do that." _As well as my friends . . . but, I don't want to share her._

She buried her face into his shoulder, her body wracking with sobs. Shadow held her tightly against him as she sniffed, unaware of the lurking danger in the shadows. "You have done no wrongs. I forgive you for what you have done to me and tried to do to Sonic." He whispered into her ear. "I want you with me." He tightened his grip, afraid to say what his desire has turned into. "I – I need you with me."

Shadow cried out and arched his back when something struck him. "Shadow!" Eclipsed jerked away from him as he dropped to the ground. "No, no. Shadow." She exclaimed and grabbed him, looking at the blood pooling all around them.

"No. Please stay with me." Eclipse whispered as she pulled him close to her. "Please don't go." She pleaded as tears fell onto his cheeks. "I need you hear with me."

He felt himself sing into the black world.

5


	26. Chapter 25: Truth

3

 _Chapter 25:_

 _Truth_

"Shadow." Eclipse whispered softly as Shadow shook his head and curled into her lap. He pressed himself against as he kissed the palm of her right hand. Startling her before he went limp in her grasp, blood quickly pooling underneath him, on her and around her.

"Shadow!" A familiar voice yelled as she flicked her ears while she gently pulled Shadow against her chest, wiping her stinging tears. _How could he have been so willing to stay with me?_ She wondered while cursing herself.

She yelped when someone tackled her. She wrestled with him before she kicked him off of her, gold rope winding around him. "I have no quarrel with you, Sonic."

"You're right. Not him alone. You have quarreled with _us._ " An angered voice shouted. She gasped when she was suddenly lifted into the air and tossed against a tree. She growled and looked at Silver as he freed Sonic.

"Just leave me alone!" She fought back tears as Silver tilted his head, studying her. Raw anger sparked in Sonic's emerald green eyes as he looked at her with a scowl.

"She didn't attack him." Silver said as he looked at Shadow on the ground then at Sonic. Sonic ignored him. Eclipse turned to leave as he flicked his ears angrily.

"He cared for you." Sonic snapped a few minutes later, making her look at him. She tilted her head. Silver was also glaring at Sonic.

"Didn't you hear me?" Silver growled as Sonic stood up and wiped dust off his arms and legs. He flicked his ears and growled, refusing to look at her.

"I've been trying to get Shadow to go out with other girls for quite a while now then you came into the picture." He hissed as Eclipse growled quietly and folded her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snarled and flicked her ears as he huffed angrily and closed his eyes before he sighed and looked at her. She tilted her head, his green eyes exposing no emotion as of the moment.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Sonic! She didn't do it."

"He chose to go after you instead of the other women I introduced to him, as a matter of fact; he paid no attention to them; he yelled at me for hooking him up with others. You're the only woman who's really caught his attention and who he has really chased." Silver slapped his forehead as Sonic looked at the golden key in his hand.

"I disapproved of his choice because you were trying to kill him but I encouraged him to because he has never showed any interest in any other girl I've chosen for him." Sonic growled as he fingered a golden key and looked at her.

"Seriously Sonic?" Silver sighed. Eclipse watched Silver as he waved his arms in front of Sonic, trying to get his attention. "What? Am I invisible now?"

"Go through his memories, _Eclipse_." Sonic flicked the golden key towards her, ignoring Silver. She caught it and looked at him confused as picked up Shadow's limp body. " _Learn;_ he truly did care for you." Eclipse flicked her ears as Sonic zipped towards the city.

Silver scowled and tossed his arms up in defeat before flying behind Sonic. "It's no use."

She sighed and stared at the key as she swallowed and headed towards Shadow's house. She pondered Sonic's words as she spotted Shadow's house close to the edge of the woods.

She flicked her ears up, surprised to see his front door ajar. She glanced around then hesitated, she was afraid of what she would find. Sure he said that he would remain her but that could mean anything. She took a deep breath before slipping in.

She searched for his bedroom but instead found his second bathroom. She froze and looked at herself, realizing she was still covered in Shadow's blood. She sighed as the guilt consumed her. She didn't mean to, if only she had seen when the attack was coming. She could've saved him. She looked away, no longer wanting to look at herself.

She passed the familiar hall leading to his room. She froze then backed up and looked into his room. A binder sat on the dresser that she hadn't seen before. She approached and opened it. The first four pictures were of Shadow and a blond girl. Then the rest of the first five pages were of him, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails.

She turned the next page and saw a picture of her in the crowds. _Who took this? Was it Sonic? Or Silver? And where is Silver? How come he isn't in here? Is he camera shy?_ She chewed her bottom lip before shaking her head as she looked at the treasure chest in between the two book shelves.

Eclipse flicked her ears as she headed towards the chest and kneeled next to it. She hesitated before she slid the key into the lock and lifted the lid. She looked through the journals, searching for the oldest one. _I didn't know Shadow kept journals._

Upon finding it, she skimmed through it. She froze and read the page where Shadow was trying to figure out who he was and what his purpose in life. Intrigued, she read all the others.

She grabbed the most recent one and hesitated, knowing that she would be in there and afraid of what he might say about her. She opened it and skimmed through it, looking for where he mentions her name.

She flicked her ears and read from where Shadow first met her and how his feelings for her started developing and when he discovered that she had a slight attraction to him made him more determined to befriend her and the promise he had made to her creator then his aggression towards her because he believed his friend's life was in danger.

She hugged the journal when she finished reading it, tears streaming down her cheeks. _I'm sorry Shadow. I'm soo sorry . . ._ She carefully put his journals away and closed the lid. She placed the key on top, guilt gnawing at her. _I know what I have to do and whose fault it really is._ She stood up.

She closed the door behind her and looked at the mansion on a hill surrounded by the forest. She folded her ears back and gritted her teeth, knowing that Shadow would disapprove of her choice.

She folded her ears to the side. _It doesn't matter what he thinks at the moment. Shadow didn't ruin my life._ She flicked her ears as she huffed and looked at his house. _And I'm sorry for ruining yours, Shadow._

"Hello Eclipse." A soft voice whispered, making her freeze. She spun around to see the white hedgehog that fought her before, standing beside Shadow's house.

"What do you want?" She hissed and folded her ears back.

"Nothing much." He grinned as she turned to bolt just to feel his arms around her. "And where do you think you're going?" He purred. "Did you manage to kill Shadow, seeing that you reek of him." He snorted. She ignored him.

"Let me go!" She yelled and struggled as he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Relax; I don't want to hurt you." His hand glowed purple as his voice became distorted. "Too bad you won't see Shadow again. I'll make sure of that."

"You shot him." She hissed struggling to stay awake and to get away. He grinned and gave her a silent nod.

"Just relax." He whispered, his voice summoning her to the dark world.

3


	27. Chapter 26: Danger

5

 _Chapter 26:_

 _Danger_

A stressed energy bugged Shadow as he tried to roll over, wanting to go back to sleep. He winced when his body erupted with hot flares of pain. "I'm sorry Sonic," a distorted voice said soothingly. "But I don't think Shadow is going to make it." Sonic growled quietly as Shadow realized the energy was coming from him.

"I don't believe that." Sonic responded harshly. "He has died at least five thousand different times and survived." His voice became clearer as well as the sounds of quiet voices and machinery.

 _Don't exaggerate Sonic. I haven't 'died' that many times._

"That would be almost dying." The same voice grumbled as a beeping noise became louder and clearer . . . and more annoying.

"Sonic?" Shadow called weakly as he blinked. Sonic sat across the bed on a light blue couch. He was glaring at the nurse with an 'I'll haunt you when I die' look. He huffed before turning his attention to him.

"Shadow?" A blurred Sonic perked his ears up as the nurse looked at him surprised then rolled her eyes before she left. Shadow blinked and looked around just to see he was in a hospital. He looked at the heart monitor and frowned as he followed the IVs attached to him.

He stared at the bandages on his arms. He lifted the blanket just to see more bandages on his chest, stomach and legs, if he didn't know any better; he would've sworn he suddenly spawned in Sonic Boom. He blinked, noticing the oxygen mask for the first time.

"How long was I out?" Shadow asked as Sonic gently took the mask off. Sonic chewed his bottom lip and looked away, his ears flopping down to the side as he hesitated before telling in a soft voice.

"About six or seven days. She got you good. You had almost died." Sonic said distantly then flicked his ears; Shadow tilted his head. Sonic glanced at him, worry sparkling in his green eyes. "Silver was worried sick. He kept ranting till the hospital kicked him out because he wouldn't stop hovering around the nurses attending you."

"She wasn't the one who attacked me." Shadow said dryly, making Sonic look at him strangely before guilt washed over his face. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked, feeling uneasy . . . or maybe just a bit queasy.

"I think I may have done something wrong." Sonic twisted his hands in his lap, refusing to look at Shadow.

"What?" Shadow stiffened and ground his teeth. _What did Sonic do? He didn't break the law, did he? I can't imagine him doing that unless he had a very good reason._

"I told Eclipse to read your journals." He said guiltily.

"You did what!?" Shadow exclaimed and sat up, heat coloring his cheeks to a dark red as anger flared through him. _He told her to read_ _ **MY**_ _personal life!? I'm sooo going to strangle him_. He groaned as pain flared through him.

Sonic's ears flicked up as he sprang to his feet and pushed Shadow back down. "You know how much I like her and I wrote that down." Shadow said in a deadly tone mixed with hissing.

"I think she's going after Mephiles." Sonic rose and walked over to the edge of his bed just to sit. Shadow ground his teeth and glared at him, clenching his hands into fists.

"You sent her after him?" Shadow asked in disbelief, fighting the urge to pounce on him.

"No. She's going after him on her own." Sonic searched Shadow's gaze as he stared at him with distaste. "If she's anything like you."

"He's going to kill her." Shadow groaned and let himself fall back. What's sad is that he's just as stubborn . . . Oh wait, you already knew that. "Sonic, he's going to kill her." He forced himself to sit up again. He ground his teeth as the pain flared through him without mercy. "You've got to heal me." He rasped then panted, trying to ignore the searing pain as he started coughing.

"I can't Shadow." Sonic whispered as Shadow flicked her ears and glared at him. "The emeralds aren't allowed in here."

"Sonic, she's going to die if I'm not there and if she does, I'm blaming you." Shadow snarled acidly as he flicked his ears forward, he can't scare Sonic into listening to him but he could always reach his tender side. "Please Sonic; I don't want to lose her." He forced himself to plead; his heart monitor went nuts.

"OK, ok." Sonic whispered and pulled a deep blue emerald from his back pocket as he flicked his ears. He pushed Shadow back down on the bed and handed him the crystal. "I'll do it, just calm down please." Shadow released his breath, barely noticing he was holding it as Sonic's hands hovered over him.

The stone began to glow, making the heart monitor go bonkers then flat line. The IVs pulled out then dangled beside the bed. The bandages on Shadow's arms unwound and rolled up into a neat ball before throwing themselves away.

"What in the universe are you doing?!" The nurse screeched as Sonic snatched the emerald from Shadow and hid it behind him. He glanced at Shadow nervously as he toyed with the gemstone.

"Nothing." He exclaimed as Shadow growled with irritation and grabbed him, teleporting to his house. Shadow stumbled back as Sonic caught him. "Rest," he said softly Shadow nodded and plopped on the couch. Sonic sighed.

"Now finish." Shadow demanded weakly as he propped himself on his elbows, glaring at him. Sonic pushed him back down and gave him back the emerald, his world swimming with black spots; they were popping out of nowhere and trying to pull him back into the world of black.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Stay calm or you'll go unconscious before I can even start and the emerald should help ease the pain enough to keep _you_ conscious." Sonic snapped as Shadow huffed.

"Just hurry."

"Healing takes time." Sonic scolded as Shadow scowled. "You can't rush a healing process or something will go wrong." He pointed out with ease and without fear of Shadow's threatening growls. The emerald glowed. Shadow huffed and grumbled under his breath.

"Fine, I'll try to be patient." He snapped as Sonic smiled.

"That's a good boy." He chuckled as Shadow flicked his ears back with a quiet snarl.

"Done." Sonic said a few minutes later. Shadow gave him a weary smile as he sat up.

"Thank you." Shadow grumped, his smile quickly fading as Sonic rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sure." Sonic grinned like a little kid. "Just take me with you when you're ready." He paused and looked at Shadow. "You said 'thank you'." He grinned as Shadow ground his teeth.

"That's not going to happen very often and I suggest that you don't get used to it either." Shadow looked at him.

"I'm going with you one way or another." Sonic stubbornly folded his arms and glared at him, ignoring his comment and reading Shadow's mind. Shadow growled and tensed his body.

"I'm not taking the chance of losing another friend." Shadow hissed as Sonic's ears perked up. "For all I know, Eclipse could already be gone."

"Fine." Sonic huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "But I'm not staying in one spot for the full day. You have until night fall."

"Have it your way Sonic." Shadow grumped as he got up. "Just stay put."

"Like that's going to happen." Sonic snorted as Shadow closed the front door behind him and shook his head.

 _I'm leaving you behind for a good reason Sonic and knowing you, you're not going to listen to me and end up coming after me anyway._ Shadow looked back at the house before making his way towards the police station. _At least I can be reassured you'll stay put for a while before you come after me._

"Hello Shadow, or should I say Showdown?" A familiar voice greeted Shadow when he had entered the station. He looked around to see a white hedgehog sitting at a desk in the corner of the front room, his legs propped on the desk, wearing a police uniform.

"Ice, I no longer go by Showdown, that's a killer's name." Shadow hissed. _And I know you're the one who attacked me._  
"I told you he no longer goes by that name." Dusk sighed as her tail swished back forth as she waved.

"And you were one, before you left Mephiles's league." Ice ignored Dusk as Shadow growled. He moved his legs off the desk and sat up.

"It's about time you came back."

"Maybe." Shadow snapped as Ice stood up and flicked his ears.

"I did miss you." Dusk purred and she kissed his cheek as Shadow growled and glared at her. She batted her eyelashes. "Oh I did forget; you replaced me with another." She snapped angrily.

"I'm not interested in you." He snarled as she pouted. He bristled as he bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes, glaring at her. "Stay away from me if you want to live you flirt." He spat as she backed away from him.  
"Naw. He hasn't decided to come back." Someone cackled, making Shadow turn around. A green hedgehog was leaning against the door frame, holding four silver bracelets the same size as his golden ones. "He just wants his girlfriend."

Shadow scowled. "She's not my girlfriend, _Scourge_."

"Maybe not, but you want her to be." He chuckled and approached him with a satisfied smirk. Shadow flicked his ears and held his hands out, letting Scourge replace his gold rings with the silver ones.

"I thought I was his girlfriend." Dusk teased as Shadow folded his ears back with a snarl. He stiffened when he felt his powers drain.

"So what has she done to catch your interest? She's tried to kill you and I know you don't tolerate with people who try to kill you." Scourge wondered with a dark glint in his eye. Oh, how badly Shadow wanted to kill him.

"Who? That girl at the Master's house?" Dusk growled and glared at Shadow as her tail whiskered behind her.

"Who else?" Scourge snapped as Dusk's tail whipped back and forth. She glared at Scourge as he smirked. "But I would be willing to be yours."

"In your dreams." She snapped and folded her arms. "Besides, what happened to Fiona, ya pervert?"

"I'm not a perv!" Scourge snarled as Dusk folded her ears back and growled.

"Is that so? Then prove it."

"Grr." Scourge snarled, exposing his fangs as he clenched his hands into fists. Shadow growled, ignoring the small argument.

"That's none of your business." He hissed softly as Scourge shrugged and motioned for him to follow him.

"That's fine with me, but I think you like her, did you manage to get her to like you?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Shadow snapped as Scourged raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"No reason." He grinned and looked at Shadow out of the corner of his eye. He scowled, not liking Scourge's smile.

"Quit teasing Shadow." Ice sighed, making Scourge pout as Shadow growled quietly.

"What? She's hot." Scourge said in a dreamy voice as Ice shook his head before giving him a good slap on the back of the head. Scourge whimpered and coward away from him, rubbing his head. Shadow chuckled.

"Keep that up, Shadow will kick you into next week and I'll let him." Ice growled as Scourge looked at Shadow. He scowled and glared at him.

"Welcome to Mephiles's house." Scourge grinned as he yanked Shadow towards the two large blue French glass doors, putting on his red sunglasses. Shadow sighed and followed him in as he led him through a dark blue hallway into a large room.

Shadow gritted his teeth, angry with everything in general. He refused to look up at the demon sitting on the sofa in front of him. Mephiles has many places that he takes comfort in, this being one of them.

Shadow closed his eyes, feeling the gaze of his former boss on him. "Hello Shadow." He said softly as Shadow slowly lifted his head and glared at him through his eyelashes. He had a sly smile and calm demeanor that irked Shadow. He wanted to slap that stupid smile off his face.

Shadow folded his ears back and hissed. "Clam down will you?" He chuckled softly, making Shadow think of Naraku from InuYahsa. Shadow snorted; Sonic and his animes. "No harm will come to you . . . as of yet."

"Where is she?" Shadow demanded as Mephiles titled his head, watching him curiously. "Where is she?" He snarled when Mephiles didn't respond. His sly smile turned into a dark curl.

"Of whom are you speaking?" He asked softly, his green eyes glinting with sinister pleasure. Shadow bared his teeth with a hiss. He knew something Shadow didn't and he hated it.

5


	28. Chapter 27: Change

6

 _Chapter 27:_

 _Change_

"What are you hiding?" Shadow demanded with a soft hiss, knowing that his questions would never be answered. Mephiles wouldn't answer him unless he was planning to kill him right then and there.

Shadow glared at him as he grit his teeth. _That_ smirk said that _**Mephiles**_ wanted to see Shadow suffer first. He bit back a snarl; he hated Mephiles with all the fibers of his being. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled and gave a slight nod to Scourge who bristled.

"Do I have to leave?" He snarled as he folded his arms and glared at him. Mephiles frowned before slowly tearing his gaze away from Shadow and looking at the green hedgehog. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him down his nose. Scourge stiffened but refused to back down.

Shadow ignored him as he clenched his teeth, his body tingling from a hidden threat. He didn't like what was going on or what will happen and since these silver bands are completely draining his power, he didn't want to remain here when the threat, he sensed, emerged from hiding.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Scourge taunted, ignoring Mephiles's scowl as Shadow snarled and glared at him from the corner of his eye. Scourge's eyes widened before he took a step back with a sneer, hiding the fear Shadow triggered.

Shadow's former instincts were beginning kick in. Instincts to protect himself. Mephiles had made him train with Nazo while wearing the silver bands once. He knew how to fight without his powers.

He surveyed the room —for the first time— his senses whispering that his life was in danger. His gaze landed on a shadowy figure in the door way close to the couch Mephiles was sitting on. Shadow bristled as he raised his gaze to Mephiles.

Mephiles snorted and stood, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Shadow. "Get out." He hissed to Scourge and the others in the room. Dusk flicked her tail before turning to leave, the click of her heels following. Scourge dug his heals into the floor and bristled, growling. He was going to get himself killed if he didn't listen.

"What?" He snapped as Mephiles growled softly and studied him —probably debating with himself if Scourge was worth keeping alive— before a smirk slowly twisted his mouth.

"It's your _wish_." He chuckled softly as Shadow snarled quietly and ground his teeth. Something was off. An uneasy feeling grew in his gut, telling him that his plan won't be going as planned.

Shadow grit his teeth as he turned and looked at Nazo, anger coming from him in menacing waves. He was glaring at Mephiles, making Shadow wonder what his faker did to make Nazo so ticked off. Nazo was always the deceitful one and someone _you_ never wanted to make angry.

Shadow watched Nazo as he ground his teeth and stalked off to the door with the shadowy figure. Snarls followed as well as the rattling of chains. Nazo stepped out of the door way and yanked on a chain he held in his hands. Eclipse stumbled forward before she quickly scrambled to her feet and tried darting away.

She hissed when the chain yanked on the cuffs around her wrists. Her fur and quills were scraggily and extremely messy, her clothing was wrinkled as she yanked on the chain extremely hard. "You already know you can't escape, so why bother my child?" Mephiles sighed as she whirled around and bared her teeth at him with a hiss.

"MEPHILES!" She screeched and jerked on the chains again, wanting to pounce on him as Nazo tightened his grip while anger flashed through his eyes with the desire to let go. "Get the heck out of my head!" Eclipse yelled before folding her ears back and glaring at him with a soft hiss. "And I am not your daughter."

Mephiles chuckled as Shadow stiffened and stared at her. Something wasn't right with her. Sure she was angry and intense and denying Mephiles's claim of being her father, but the aura she was giving off wasn't what he had felt before.

He folded his ears back and bristled as a soft growl emanated from his throat, drawing her attention to him. He pulled his upper lip back and snarled as she responded likewise, narrowing her green eyes. _Since when were her eyes green?_

"Release me!" She demanded with a snarl and whirled around toward Nazo, her leg aiming for in between his. His eyes widened as he jumped back, jerking on the chain at the same time. She yelped as she lost her footing and crashed to the ground.

Soft snarls escaped her as she sat on her knees and spat out blood, glaring daggers at the white hedgehog. He sighed and shook his head as she rose to her feet. "Release me." She hissed as he shook his head.

"You will be released in due time, my daughter." Mephiles chuckled. "Just not the freedom you desire." Eclipse bristled as she gritted her teeth.

" _I am not your daughter._ Curse you." Eclipse hissed softly. "I demand you release me right now, _Mephiles._ " She spat his name as he grinned.

"As you wish my dear." He nodded to Nazo. He glared at Mephiles with a twisted scowl before flicking his wrist.

"I'm not your pet!" The cuffs to her chains dropped, making Shadow tense and flex his fingers. He didn't want to fight her if it came done to that. Right now, all she wanted was freedom and she didn't seem to care about him. A twinge of hurt crossed his heart but he pushed it away. This wasn't the same Eclipse he had fallen for. Something _or_ someone has changed her.

She snarled as she launched herself at Mephiles. He sighed and flicked his wrist. She cried out and grasped her head as she dropped to the floor, whimpering softly with mixed moans. "Get out . . . of my . . . head!" She shrieked through her clenched teeth as she rose to her knees, still clutching her head.

"Are you still fighting, Eclipse?" Mephiles asked calmly as he rose to his feet and approached her. She growled threateningly but did nothing to attack him when was right next to her. "Oh my child. You are mine. You are of my blood."

"Go to hell." She snarled and slowly rose to her feet, glaring at him through her thick eyelashes.

 _What is going on? Is she really Mephiles's daughter? What is she fighting and how is Mephiles controlling her?_ Shadow grit his teeth, not wanting to know the answers to the questions pummeling his mind.

"Do you still want to kill Shadow, Eclipse?" Mephiles asked with a soft chuckle as she slightly swayed, refusing to look at him.

"I hate you." Mephiles frowned at her answer. "I want to kill _you._ "

"So you no longer hate him?"

" _I hate you._ " She gruttled out. "And get out of my head. I don't need you telling me what to do, _father_." She spat as Mephiles clicked his tongue as he walked away from her and towards Shadow.

"Do you care for her?"

"What she said: I hate you." Shadow snapped as Mephiles frowned.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He shrugged and glided over to his fridge. "Kill him Eclipse." Shadow's body snapped to attention as he turned his gaze over to her to see her staring at him with those intense green eyes.

"I don't take orders from you." She snapped, never taking her gaze off Shadow. Her body tensed as her green eyes swirled with wisps of red. Shadow frowned as an angry huff escaped Mephiles.

" _You_ will kill him." Mephiles hissed softly. Eclipse exclaimed in pain as she grasped her head and dropped to the floor, grinding her teeth. She was losing the battle.

"I don't . . . take orders . . . from . . . the likes of YOU!" She screeched and faced Mephiles, launching herself at him with an angry snarl. Shadow blinked as she crashed into him, knocking him to the ground and biting his shoulder as her talons racked down his arms. She straddled him as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Get off!" Mephiles roared and blasted her off. She yelped when her back slammed into the wall. She dropped to the ground, looking up at Shadow in daze. Shadow's ears perked up with interest when he saw the red wisps in her gaze were thicker.

Mephiles frowned. "Apparently you need more." He sighed before approaching her. She snapped her attention to him when he got closer. She hissed before trying to scoot away from him. "Relax." He purred.

"I don't need more of you." She panted as Mephiles placed his hand on the top her head, making her flinch. Shadow's eyes widened when black goop from Mephiles slowly trailed down the side of her face, stopping before reaching her chin. He inhaled sharply as he watched it sink into her fur, making her groan.

 _No wonder almost everything about her seems off. Mephiles is somehow controlling her._

"Are you ready?" He asked as he took a step back. She rose to her feet and glared at him.

"I really hate you." She snarled as Mephiles pointed at Shadow who bared his fangs and flexed his claws. She turned her attention to him, the red wisps now gone. "Yeah, what about him?" She snorted and folded her arms, glaring at Mephiles again.

"Kill him."

"I don't want to do that." She growled as her body tensed. Shadow bristled.

"You don't have a choice."

" _You_ never give me choice." She snarled as she flexed her hands, her body angled towards Shadow. He grit his teeth, watching her and waiting for her attack. Mephiles just chuckled as he turned his back towards her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, the thin wisps returning, as she flexed her hand.

She twisted her body around and slashed at him. She gasped when he caught her hand and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I told you to attack Shadow, not me." He hissed softly as he pointed at Shadow. She folded her ears back with a growl before turning her attention to Shadow.

"But you are Shadow's shadow. So I can attack you." She kicked him in hip, making him gasp and release her as he stumbled sideways. He straightened and glared at her.

"Enough." Mephiles hissed as he approached her and dropped more goop on her. She gagged when it entered her mouth. "Now kill Shadow." Mephiles pointed to Shadow again.

He tensed his body and growled, waiting for her. She looked at her hands as a golden-green ball began to form in between her palms. He tensed his legs and leaped to the side as it flew at him.

He inhaled sharply when he felt her fist implant on his stomach, forcing him to double over. "Forgive me." She whispered into his ear before he slid to the ground, yanking a blade out that she had plunged in him. It vanished. He growled softly before lifting his head to look at her through his eyelashes.

Shadow ground his teeth together as he rose to his feet. _I need to remember that she is doing this_ _ **all**_ _against her will._ He narrowed his eyes and studied her. _She isn't herself; does this mean that she's fighting her way or the way Mephiles knows how to fight? Or am I fighting a completely new part of her that lied dormant till now?_

He side stepped her when she launched herself at him. He firmly grasped her shoulders and brought his knee up as he pulled her down, making a hard connection to her spine and forcing her to arch her back. He dropped her to the ground as he pranced away, watching her roll over and rise to her hands and knees. Nothing seemed to phase her.

He hesitantly approached her, his instincts shrieking at him to get away from her or to finish her off. He ignored both as he kneeled next to her, knowing very well that Mephiles was watching them. He did not care. "You have the power to fight his control." Shadow said loud enough for her to hear.

Mephiles tried to take control of him one time. It didn't end very well.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" She hissed as Shadow leaped away from her when she tried to trip him. An idea formed in his mind. He wasn't sure if it would work but it was better than sitting here and fighting her.

He rooted himself in place as Eclipse rose to her feet. She licked her lips as she studied him. Shadow returned her stare before she charged him. He blocked her out stretched hand and pushed her hard against the wall.

She yelped at the hard impact, her head slamming into the wall as Shadow pinned her against it. She moaned softly. She looked up at him, too dazed to push him away. He ground his teeth as she hissed softly when he dug his fingers into her shoulders and lifted his leg, burying his knee into her diaphragm.

Yeah, he was doing this attack again but another part of his instincts told him that if he could get her to throw up, it would release Mephiles's control on her.

He has learned to trust his instincts over the years.

He released her and backed away as she folded her arms over her stomach and doubled over, grinding her teeth together before she glared at him through her eyelashes. She groaned softly as she buckled to the ground, quickly digging her fingers into the stone floor as her body began to heave.

 _Ew._ Shadow wrinkled his nose and took a few steps back as a mass of black goop dropped to the floor. Eclipse moaned softly before more left her body. Shadow wanted to gag so badly.

"Shadow," Mephiles sighed with a slight shake of his head. "You are never fun when it comes to a fight." Shadow lifted his gaze to his shadow thief.

"That's because I know how to end them quickly." Shadow growled before an idea flopped into his mind making him flash a dark grin at the cerulean and black hedgehog. "I owe you thanks for teaching me." Mephiles quickly narrowed his gaze and straightened; his ears flipped forward, giving Shadow his full attention.

"I suppose you do." He chuckled after a few minutes of staring at Shadow. Shadow scowled. Mephiles took insults too coolly and knew how to flip them around. Shadow frowned and folded his arms as Mephiles made a green orb.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and watched him as he flipped the ball over the back of his hand then to the palm before tossing it up and snaking his arm behind himself only to catch it.

"Maybe I'll accept this as thanks." A dark smile grew across his lips as he flicked it towards Shadow then another towards Eclipse. "With the power you two carry; I won't need these blue stones anymore." He chuckled and flipped a blue stone in the air before tossing it at Nazo.

Shadow gasped and collapsed to the ground as a burning pain engulfed his body. He ground his teeth as he felt, and heard, his shoes tear. His eyes widened at the sight of his nails growing into four inch claws. "You'll both be my under control this way." He hummed happily, too happily but Shadow's mind was to numb to focus on the meaning of his words.

Shadow groaned softly as he felt his ears, and tail, stretch. He dropped his head and ground his teeth together, biting back a cry of pain. He wouldn't allow Mephiles the pleasure of knowing in any way possible. The tips of Shadow's toes and fingers throbbed before the pain spread.

6


	29. Chapter 28: Worry

3

 _Chapter 28:_

 _Worry_

Sonic stared mindlessly at the bright red flowers growing beside Shadow's porch. Shadow acted like a tough guy; but deep down, he was nothing more than a big softie. The Azaleas, rose bushes and tulips showed that though no one else, but his friends, cared to see it.

He huffed before shaking his head and looking at the bright orange ball sinking over the ocean. He was beginning to feel antsy. Very antsy. He bounced his legs, trying to get rid of the restless energy building within. _How is Shadow able to sit still for so long? Even when one of his friends is in trouble?_ "Because he's cool, collected _and_ is able to think things through." Sonic answered his own questions knowing that they won't help with his restlessness.

Sonic sprang to his feet and wondered back and forth in front of the porch, unable to sit still any longer. Worry gnawed at him. _Shadow is able to take care of himself . . . . But why do I still have this foreboding feeling that something bad has happened to him and that he needs my help?_ The more he thought about Shadow, the more the uneasy feeling grew till Sonic felt like it was crushing him and he couldn't breathe.

"Gee, Sonic. Calm down." Silver mumbled with a shake of his head. "Shadow can take care of himself."

"Then explain to me why I feel like something has happened to _him!_ " Sonic snapped and faced his friend. Silver blinked; stunned at Sonic's outburst.

"Dunno." He said thoughtfully and looked at a blue glow over the top of the woods before turning and disappearing inside the door.

Sonic snorted before growling softly and continued pacing; growing antsier by the millisecond even though he was moving. He froze and stared at the eerie blue glow. "Ok, that is _it_." He snarled and tensed his legs, preparing to take off. "I'm not staying put any _longer_." He zipped into the woods, heading towards the glow. _I'm not_ _ **staying**_ _put when he's in danger_. Sonic grit his teeth, knowing very well that Shadow will not be pleased with him. _Well, he can go sulk in his room when I bring him home because I'm NOT LINGERING FOR ANOTHER SECOUND!_

 _What in the . . ._ He frowned and skid to a halt at the base of the hill. Mephiles's home rested on top of it. _What are the police doing here?_ He stared at the wondering officers, who looked very bored. _Since when did Mephiles control the police?_ He growled softly with the shake of his head as he furrowed his brows together, confused.

He huffed. _That's just great._ Sonic scowled and shoved his hands into his pockets, kicking a poor helpless stone. _Knowing Mephiles and his allies, security will be too tight for me to zip in and to zip out. Plus Mephiles might have a shield around the house so I'll just end up crashing into it and bouncing off._ Sonic ground his teeth, irritation building within. He kicked the stone again and turned to walk off, his mind whirring with ideas of how he could get in.

"Hm?" He froze at the sound of clinking stones. He slowly turned and blinked, slightly tilted his head. He stared at the bush where he had kicked the stone into.

He stared at it for what seemed like hours before his curiosity pounced. He dropped to his hands and knees, crawling through the bush. He groaned when he felt cold and wet drops of water soak through his fur and jeans. _Great, it's wet. I hate water._ He whined softly. _Why? Why? Why?_

He froze when his hands found empty air. _Uh oh._ He tried to scoot backwards only to tumble forward into a pile of light blue crystals. He blinked and sat up before staring at them.

A wide smile split across his face when it sank in that he was sitting in a pile of gems. "Ooo. Pretty color," he purred and grabbed a stone. It was almost the same color as him.

His ears flicked up with interest when he saw the fading form of Shadow. He frowned. _Why would Shadow be inside a gemstone?_ He reached for another to see it was empty. Nothing but the solid color of blue.

He tilted his head when he felt it tug at him. He jumped before narrowing his eyes, glaring at it with a scowl. _What does it want with me?_ He glared at it a minute longer before shrugging and chucking it over his shoulder.

He dropped his gaze to one that had tumbled into his lap. He frowned and furrowed his brows together when he saw Amy and Scourge together. _What the salt? How did Scourge get here?_ _ **What**_ _is he_ _ **doing**_ _here?_ He folded his ears back with a soft snarl when Amy pushed Scourge away from her. Sure he didn't really care for Amy; he just didn't like it when others picked on her. He only saw her as a friend. She thinks otherwise.

He jumped and dropped the stone as it pulsed then glowed when Scourge grabbed her wrist and yanked her into him. She folded her ears back and tried to pull away from him. Sonic grabbed the stone again with a soft hiss. _What is that pervert doing?_ He ground his teeth and chucked it against a wall.

It shattered before Amy pulled out her hammer out and smashed Scourge as she faded from the shards.

Sonic grabbed another to see some hedgehog –he didn't know– walk up to a mother and grabbed her. She tried to pull away from him as the gem glowed and pulsated.

He tilted his head as she stopped and let him dig through her pockets then her purse before he walked off with it. Sonic flicked his ears as he tossed the stone at the same wall. _These are dangerous! Who knows what else they can make you do!_

Sonic gasped and ducked down, sinking into the stones, when he heard barking and the scraping of claws on stone. Sonic frowned and narrowed his eyes. _Wait a sec, dogs don't groom each other nor do they have lizard like tails with arrows at the end . . . do they think they're cats . . . . What the salt are they?_

He sank lower as the 'female' knocked the other over and took off into another tunnel with a friendly bark. _Where did those two come from? What sick experiment are they from this time?_ Sonic grit his teeth.

Mephiles flicked his ears as he watched Talon and Thorn wrestle with each other. He glared at Talon, irritated with the canine. Mephiles loved to pick on Thorn but Talon wouldn't let him. He ground his teeth.

Whenever he called Thorn over; Talon was always by her side, watching Mephiles and preventing him from doing anything. Talon would attack him. Mephiles shook his head and stood up. _Stupid animals._

He flipped a light blue crystal in the air then caught it, staring at it. _I still need to capture Sonic's fear._ He frowned and flicked his ears angrily. He turned to Thorn and Talon; he was cleaning in between her ears as she leaned against him. Mephiles flicked his ears and looked at the crystal to see it was dimmer.

He tilted his head and looked at the dogs to see Talon and Thorn lick each other at the same time as she lazily folded her ears back. _Enough grooming. You've been grooming each other, for like, over twenty minutes now._

He glared at them before deciding it was time. "Talon, Thorn." He called softly. They paused and looked up at him. Their large wolfish ears perked up and listening. "Go and check the tunnels for any intruders, take Nazo with you." _I have a feeling that someone is intruding and they are immune to the crystals pull._ Mephiles flicked his ears as the master crystal dimmed even more.

He grit his teeth before placing the blue gemstone on a pedestal on the edge of his room, next to another empty blue crystal. Sonic came to his mind but then he quickly pushed it away. Sonic had a fear: He was afraid of losing his friends.

3


	30. Chapter 29: Friends

5

 _Chapter 29:_

 _Friends_

Sonic's ears flicked forward as he sank low in the giant crystal pile when he heard the animals, he saw earlier, barking somewhere close by. He slowly gathered the gems around him as the animals ran past. He flicked his ears forward then slowly folded them back, recognizing the white hedgehog with them.

Sonic scowled and rested his head on the gems when he glanced at him. _Since when did Nazo work for Mephiles?_ He froze when he heard growling behind him. He whirled around, knocking a few crystals down in the process.

He grabbed a handful of stones as he folded his ears back. "I never thought you would blend in so well." Nazo chuckled as Sonic hurled a gem at him then let himself tumble back.

He found his feet and surfed down the long slope, gathering crystals as they tumbled past him. He looked behind himself to see the animals running along the walls with Nazo flying right behind him

Sonic grinned as he tossed two at Nazo then one at each animal before he threw some more at Nazo. His grin grew as a golden long bored, without wheels, formed under his feet, smoothing the floor and kicking up dust, stones and shattered crystals as well as picking up speed.

He whooped then ducked as a stalactite flew over his head. He took a deep breath, breathing in the earthy air. He grabbed the edge of his bored and turned it sideways so he could surf along the wall.

He laughed as he landed back on the ground. He grinned as he went off a mound. He did a flip and then went upside down. "Hi!" He waved before he flipped right-side up and continued surfing. He laughed as he zoomed down a tunnel.

He grinned as he skimmed over a spring. _Ooo, a spring. Better keep an eye out for another._ He slightly tilted his board, turning into another tunnel as he looked behind himself to see they were still following him. He frowned. _And here I thought I would lose them about now._

He licked his lips with anticipation as he clasped his hands together, a large gemstone in between, and zipped into an open large cavern. He grinned as he hit the top of a tunnel entrance, shattering the gem. He heard and felt the cave in as well as shattering crystals.

He glanced behind himself to see Nazo skid to a halt. He saluted then bowed as he vanished from sight. "Whoa!" He exclaimed when the animals suddenly leaped in front of him. His landed on a dip in front of them, he grinned before waving at them as his board followed the ground.

He laughed, his voice echoing off the walls as he spotted steam ahead. He glanced behind back in time to see the dogs halt, perking their ears up and look behind themselves.

He grinned while he whizzed into the room, dropping a crystal in the water and creating a large splash while hoping he could avoid the droplets of water. He didn't want the creatures to follow him and he couldn't find away in if he is zooming on the board.

He flipped as he went off of another mound. He groaned softly when he saw the dogs up ahead waiting for him. _How did they get there?_ He yelped when his board hit a rock, sending him flying forward. "Ow." He groaned as he slid across the ground right past them. He quickly scrambled to his feet just to have one pounce on him.

He growled quietly, glaring up at the white hedgehog. "You sure are a speed demon." Nazo chuckled as the dog slinked off. Sonic sat up and glared at him.

"What can I say? Speed is my game." Sonic spat and shook his head, making dust fly everywhere. He stood up. "I just have one simply question for you." Sonic growled as he wiped dust off his arms.

"And that is?" Nazo asked with a sigh.

"Why is someone as powerful as you taking orders from Mephiles?" Sonic pointed out as Nazo narrowed his eyes and glowered at him, reaching for him as Sonic grabbed the emerald in his pocket. "Chaos Control!" He yelled as a bright flash of light engulfed him.

He peered over the ledge way above Nazo's head to the point he wouldn't see Sonic watching him. Sonic tilted his head when he saw the female dog sniffing the ground. He looked around, looking for the other dog. _Where's the other one?_ He wondered, feeling uneasy.

He froze when heard a quiet whine behind him. He looked behind himself to see the male dog watching him with its red eyes. It tilted its head as it flicked the tip of its tail. Sonic tilted his head as the dog got to its paws and walked towards him.

Sonic stiffened as it sniffed his legs, arms, stomach and head. Sonic watched as he circled him then sneezed. He tilted his head as the dog vanished behind him. He smiled as he felt his wet nose on his quills as it continued investigating him.

Sonic froze when he heard growling. He looked up to see the other dog in front of him. He swallowed as she looked up then flicked her ears and hesitantly approached. Sonic tilted his head, noticing she was more slender than the other. He blinked, noticing silver rings on her ankles.

She growled as she sniffed him then looked at him. Sonic tilted his head, her body language familiar but couldn't place it. Sonic flicked his ears, letting her investigate him. He chuckled as he felt her nose barely touch his arm.

He turned around and looked at the male dog behind him to see him touch noses with her as he folded his ears back before he licked her cheek and her ears then nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "Aw." Sonic cooed then furrowed his eyebrows and titled his head.

"Talon, Thorn." Nazo huffed, making Sonic look up at him. "You should've alerted me that you found him." Sonic folded his ears back and growled as Nazo slapped silver rings onto his wrists. "Come with me willingly and I won't hurt you." Sonic scowled and got to his feet with an angry huff.

Nazo gave him a small smile as he pulled the emerald off him. "So you had the last one." Nazo chuckled as Sonic growled; Talon and Thorn standing by Nazo's side. He smirked as the emerald began to glow, a flash of light following.

Sonic blinked the blinding light from his eyes before looking around to see he was in a large dark blue room. He looked around to see a fancy throne like chair in the center. Mephiles sat in the chair as the dogs sat on either side. Mephiles grinned and tilted his head. "Hello Sonic." Mephiles nodded to Nazo to let him go. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I can't say the same thing." Sonic said dryly as Mephiles shook his head. "What have you done with Shadow and Eclipse?" He demanded as Mephiles tilted his head.

"They shouldn't be any of your concern." Mephiles responded softy as Sonic folded his ears back.

"Where are they?!" Sonic demanded as Mephiles sighed.

"I can see you're going to be harder to convince."

"Tell me!" Sonic yelled, knowing very well that he wasn't acting like himself, but he had no patience for the demon before. Mephiles had killed him before and he was hoping Mephiles hadn't killed Shadow.

"I took care of them." Mephiles chuckled. "There's no need to worry about them anymore. They're being well taken care off."

"Where are they?"

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Tell me!" Sonic hissed. He didn't want to play Mephiles's games. Sonic huffed and looked around, noticing silver bracelets on the two dog-like animals for the first time.

"Oh dear, someone is growing impatient." Mephiles grinned as Sonic scowled and flicked his ears. Sonic looked at the bracelets on his wrists. He looked at Mephiles through his long blue eyelashes.

"I'm guessing you use these silver bracelets to prevent someone like Eclipse or Shadow accessing their chaos powers." Sonic probed carefully as he glanced at the silver bracelets on Thorn, a theory floating in his head. Mephiles grinned and nodded.

"Very good." He clapped lightly as Talon and Thorn looked at him then Sonic.

"Too bad they don't work on me." Sonic smirked as the rings fell off. Mephiles flicked his ears, surprise flashing through them so quickly that Sonic thought he imagined it. "You see, I need an emerald to access my powers while Shadow doesn't; and, since I can sense emeralds nearby." His smirk turned into a playful grin.

"Calm down Sonic, there's no harm done here." Mephiles growled as Thorn shifted nervously. Talon whined quietly as he looked at Thorn before she nuzzled him with a soft whimper.

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic growled, ignoring Mephiles.

"Being taken care of," Mephiles huffed as he clenched his fists, trying to keep calm as Sonic scowled and flicked his ears.

"That doesn't tell me where." Sonic snarled as the tips of his ears turned black. He was in no mood to toy with Mephiles; his friends were missing and a possible experiment.

"Sonic! You'll calm down if you ever want to see Shadow alive again!" Mephiles hissed as he stood up. Talon looked at him with a quiet growl.

"That's right buddy." A familiar voice laughed, making Sonic freeze as he folded his ears back.

"Scourge?" Sonic turned and looked at him.

"What's up?" He nodded as a dark purple cat winked at him and waved before she blew him a kiss.

"And what are you doing here?" Sonic folded his ears back with a frown, letting his angry simmer below. "Aren't you supposed to be in zone jail?" Scourge just grinned with a shrug before looking at Mephiles.

"Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way," Mephiles chuckled, making Sonic look at him. "Attack." Sonic gasped as Thorn and Talon stalked towards him. Talon halted and sat down, making Thorn halt and look at him.

"What now?" Mephiles sighed as Talon folded his ears back and whined, "Attack." He frowned. Talon whined and pawed the ground. "Shadow! You worthless animal." He fumed with a scowl.

Sonic flicked his ears and focused on Talon as he whined again. Thorn folded her ears back as she approached him and licked his cheek. Sonic gasped as a flash of someone's trapped form appeared before Talon turned tail and ran. "That's Shadow?" Sonic looked at Thorn to see she was staring after Shadow. "Eclipse?"

"Attack," Mephiles snapped as she folded her ears back and looked at him, her fangs bared with a snarl as salvia dripped down her jaw. Sonic fell back and screamed when she leapt at him, her claws long and menacing. He closed his eyes as her claws came mere inches from his face.

A bright blue flash of light appeared before she was thrown back with a yelp. Sonic peeked through his arms just to see her roll to her paws. "You animals are worthless!" Mephiles huffed as he tossed something at her, making her yelp and scrambled away from him with her tail in between her legs, whining. Red appeared along a slash mark along her back. "Go kill Talon. I'll take care of Sonic."

She scooted around him then took off after Shadow. Mephiles looked at Sonic as he folded his ears back. _Uh oh._ He jumped to the side as a purple orb fizzed out of existence, swallowing the silver rings he was wearing earlier.

Sonic took a deep breath and focused on the chaos energy nearby, not noticing Mephiles toss an orb at him. Sonic's eyes widened as the blue orb flew at him. He yelped when it hit him and sent him flying back.

Sonic looked up when he heard the sound of claws clinking on the tile floor. He stared at Shadow as he dropped four golden rings next to him. "I can't." Sonic said softly as Shadow pushed them towards him. He turned and zipped down the hall as Eclipse emerged.

"You didn't kill him?" Mephiles exhaled harshly as she coward away from him. "You're worthless." He shook his head as a surge of power tossed her against a wall, making her yelp. She whimpered as he approached her.

She cowered away from him and pawed the ground as Mephiles's hand formed into a black blade. She pressed herself against the wall as Sonic looked at Shadow when he came trotting in with a deep blue emerald, dropping it at Sonic's feet.

5


	31. Chapter 30: Energy

5

 _Chapter 30:_

 _Energy_

Sonic flicked his ears as he stared at the four golden rings at his feet. He didn't know how the rings would help him. They were Shadow's inhibiters, holding back most of Shadow's power so he wouldn't get exhausted so quickly. He didn't have raw chaos energy like Shadow did.

He blinked when Shadow pushed the chaos emerald towards him. Sonic grinned as he picked it up and shoved it into his pocket, he may not have raw chaos energy; but he still could use the energy from the emerald he held and the ones Mephiles had hidden in his house.

"Hey Mephiles." Sonic stood with a soft growl. "Leave her alone." Mephiles paused and glanced at Sonic before returning his attention to Eclipse. Sonic looked at him and scowled as a ferocious snarl escaped Shadow. He sprang at Mephiles, biting his shoulder and digging his claws into him.

Shadow yelped as Mephiles tossed him against the wall. Shadow scrambled to his paws and stood over Eclipse, protectively. Sonic focused on the emerald as Mephiles flicked his ears, watching Sonic scrunch his nose before Mephiles formed a black ball and tossed it at Sonic.

Sonic opened one eye when he had caught it. He blinked before a grin sprouted. He twirled around and tossing the orb back at Mephiles under his right leg after he had lifted it to a nighty degree angle.

Mephiles titled his head with a slight frown. He folded his arms and watched the orb as it froze in front of him then melted towards the ground. Sonic smirked as he held his hands together, a green handle forming with a cylinder resting on top. Mephiles looked up in time to see a hammer smack him into the wall behind.

Sonic's ears perked up as he rested the giant hammer on his shoulder like a pro golfer. Mephiles scowled as he got to all fours on the rubble he had created from his crash. He scowled at Sonic as he let his form melt into the shadows below him. Sonic straightened and searched the ground, knowing very well that Mephiles could appear from anywhere.

Sonic stiffened as the fur on his back pricked. He leaped to the side in time to see a large blade thrust forward from behind. Sonic whirled around, letting the momentum of the hammer swing him as he smacked Mephiles. He released the hammer, watching it squish Mephiles against the wall.

Sonic perked his ears up, watching the black liquid ooze down the wall as Mephiles rose from it with a small scowl marrying his face. Sonic blinked as the black splatter dots on the wall pulled away and formed black daggers. Mephiles's scowl disappeared as he slightly tilted his head, watching the blades launch towards Sonic.

Sonic smirked while he spread his arms before twirling on one foot in three hundred sixty degrees and clapped his hands together, pointing at Mephiles. Sonic's grin grew as the daggers followed his momentum before flying to Mephiles.

Mephiles ducked as the blades flew over his head. He straightened, preparing another attack before he growled and fell to his hands and knees, blades sticking out of his back. Mephiles frowned and looked up at Sonic through his lashes as the blades melted into his back. Sonic grinned as he bowed low, watching Mephiles through his thick lashes.

Mephiles sighed softly before he straightened. He rolled his neck and shoulders before he held his hands out, black ribbons forming then turning into whips.

Sonic jumped back as a whip snapped at him

"You missed." He smiled as Mephiles tilted his head and studied him. Sonic yelped as both whips snapped at him, barely missing him. "Yikes." He exclaimed as he jumped back. Sonic grinned and waved at him.

Mephiles blinked as his whips disappeared. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the jagged wall behind him. "Why do you fight for Shadow?"

"Huh?" Sonic looked at him as brows furrowed together.

"You do know that Shadow is just going to keep avoiding you until you leave him alone." Mephiles said softly as Sonic frowned at his comment. He knew that, that's why he followed him around. He believed leaving Shadow alone for too long was never a good idea.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic yawned as Mephiles chuckled. Sonic smiled and waved again at Mephiles as a green dragon snake formed and hissed. Sonic blinked and looked up, surprise etching across his face. "What in the . . .?"

Mephiles looked at Sonic to see him staring at the dragon snake above him. Mephiles smiled as he created a chained whip and snapped it towards Sonic. He jumped when the whip snapped around the dragon's tail that appeared in front of him last second, causing the whip to shatter.

Mephiles growled and dropped into a puddle as the dragon snake snapped its jaws around air. It hissed as the liquidated Mephiles streamed away before retaking his shape. He gasped when it snapped its jaws around him and tossed him in the air, snapping it jaws closed when he fell back down, missing him.

Mephiles let his form melt, making Sonic stand straighter as he searched the darkening room for a moving shadow. He gasped when Mephiles appeared in front of him. Sonic snarled and looked down to see his arms and legs trapped by the black goop of Mephiles.

Sonic snapped his attention to Mephiles to see him give a sly smile as his hand merged into a dagger like blade before plunging it into Sonic. He cried out as Mephiles released him.

"Shadow does like being alone, doesn't he?" Mephiles asked coolly as he took two steps back, watching Sonic double over. Mephiles stood over him, aiming his bladed hand for Sonic's heart. Mephiles gasped when the snake whacked him, sending him flying into the wall of his own home.

"Yeah so?" Sonic hissed through his teeth before forcing himself upright, quickly tearing his shirt off and tying it tightly around his stomach. "What's your point?" Sonic demanded as Mephiles growled and dropped to the ground. He looked at Sonic and licked his lips as a sly grin slid onto his face.

"I don't think he wants your company." Mephiles chuckled as he got to his feet and tilted his head. Sonic flicked his ears and growled. He pointed to Mephiles opened his hand then closed it into a fist as the snake wound around him and squeezed him, like a boa, with a hiss.

"That's not true." Sonic snorted as Mephiles sighed. Sonic felt the warmth of the chaos emerald as it burned his stomach. Sonic grit his teeth, ignoring the heat as it mended the knife wound. "If it was, I don't think he would be letting me bunk at his house every now and then."

Sonic smiled as Mephiles tensed his body with a scowl. Sonic's grin grew before he fell to the ground laughing as Mephiles growled and looked at the snake as it opened its hood again with an aggravated hiss. Sonic had no idea why he was laughing; maybe it was because of Mephiles's reaction?

Mephiles growled and flicked his ears as he vanished. The snake snapped its jaws around thin air and let out a wrath filled hiss. It searched the room with its blood red eyes to see Mephiles stalking towards the laughing Sonic.

He sat up as the snake launched itself at Mephiles and bit him while it opened its wings along its serpentine body, revealing legs in the front half and legs in the back. All slender and serpentine with twenty – three inch long claws at the end of each toe.

It growled as it clenched its jaw around him and grabbed his legs with its front leg. Mephiles screamed as it tore him in half and tossed his bottom half towards the wall and his other half into the air. It opened its jaws and waited.

Sonic flinched. "Eck. Talk about graphic." Sonic flicked his ears, not noticing a black liquid sliding towards him. The snake snapped its jaw shut with a loud crack as the black liquid streamed down the sides of its jaws. It hissed and looked at Sonic as Mephiles formed behind him.

He smirked as he held his hands close to Sonic's neck before the snake hissed and spat two streams of venom towards him, sending Mephiles flying back into the wall behind him and barely missing Sonic.

"Whoa." Sonic blinked when the snake leaped over him as Mephiles hissed something quietly. He looked at Sonic when a black snake mirrored Sonic's. Mephiles blinked and tilted his head with a small smile, watching as the black liquid at his feet streamed towards Sonic.

The green snake hissed and bit the black one.

Sonic growled and jumped back as black pillars launched up next to him. Sonic stared at them wide eyed. "Whoa." He blinked as Mephiles frowned. The pillars turned and launched towards Sonic as he ducked and rolled out from under them as they slammed into the ground.

Mephiles huffed under his breath as Sonic tackled him and slugged him in the side of the face. Mephiles growled, not paying attention to the fighting dragon snakes.

Mephiles flipped around so he was sitting on Sonic. Black goop rolled onto him as Mephiles grinned unware of the green snake looming over him. Mephiles snarled as the green snake yanked him off Sonic and tossed him against the black one.

Mephiles panted as he collapsed to the ground. Sonic grinned and looked at the dogs to see Shadow had turned back to normal. "Shadow!" He exclaimed and zipped to his friend's side. Mephiles's gaze followed him. "Are you ok?" He asked the ebony hedgehog as he helped him to his feet. Shadow's knees wobbled before he fell to the ground.

He nodded then looked at Eclipse as she folded her ears back and hissed quietly. Shadow looked at her and folded his ears off to the side. "Eclipse? You're still a dog."

"Eclipse." Mephiles called to her weakly, making her look at him. "You're my daughter; I am the only family you have." She flicked her ears as Shadow growled. "Your creator never cared for you; he created you for me, to be my Ultimate Weapon."

Eclipse tilted her head and looked at Shadow as she growled. "That's not true!" He snarled, not wanting to believe the demon really was Eclipse's father. "Your ploy of words is nothing but tricks and lies."

"That's not true." Mephiles sighed softly and shook his head as Eclipse took a step back. "I am your father and you know that. You are better than Shadow, after hearing how Shadow is perfect, how he has everything you ever wanted; you have nothing." Mephiles gave her his best weak smile as she folded her ears back.

"That's a lie." Shadow bristled as she whipped her tail back and forth. "Everyone isn't perfect."

"Don't be afraid to take what is yours." Mephiles said softly as she looked at him. She folded her ears back and snarled, exposing her teeth. She snapped at Shadow when he took a step towards her before she turned tail and ran down the hall.

Shadow scowled and glared at Mephiles. Sonic grabbed onto Shadow to prevent him from chasing after her or going after Mephiles. Sonic blinked and titled his head, studying his friend. He could see the tears Shadow was fighting.Sonic shook his head. _Well I don't know anything, but this could be another traumatizing experience for Shadow._

"How sweet," Mephiles snickered. "Shadow actually cares for someone other than himself." Shadow growled quietly and glared at him as he balled his fists.

"Shut up." Shadow hissed. Mephiles smirked as a purple orb formed in between his hands. He blinked when Shadow punched him on the side of his face, his fist glowing.

He swayed then crumpled to the ground. Sonic looked at Nazo and Scourge. "Any else?" Shadow snarled as the purple cat shrugged before she turned and ran from the scene. Scourge stiffened before he whirled around and zoomed off as

Nazo sighed.

"Did you ever think about who is really in charge of this town or if Mephiles was truly running it?" He asked coldly as Sonic tilted his head. Nazo just chuckled then saluted him and grinned mischievously before he vanished.

"I don't like his smile." Shadow growled as Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me were gonna get a book two." Sonic sighed as Shadow looked at him surprised.

"What makes you say that? And who are you talking to?" Shadow asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"Dunno. I was talking to the readers and the author." Sonic responded with a shrug.

"Um, ok." Shadow blinked before hitching a brow upward as Sonic grabbed his rings and held them out towards Shadow. He sighed before clipping them back on his wrists and ankles.

5


	32. Chapter 31: Lost

6

 _C_ _hapter 31:_

 _Lost_

Sonic shook his head as Shadow growled and punched a tree, making it wobble, dropping leaves and dead twigs. "Calm down Shadow." He sighed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Shadow looked at him. "We'll find her."

"If we do, it won't be while _you're_ still alive." He mumbled softly as Sonic rolled his eyes. "If she's anything like me, and she is, she won't want to be found."

"I always manage to find you when you don't want to be found." Sonic grinned as Shadow looked at him. "We'll find her. How did you manage to find her last time?"

"I can sense her and track her that way but the last few places; Nothing but dead ends." He sighed and sank to the ground next to the still vibrating tree. Sonic huffed and shook his head at his friend. He looked up at the moon then back at his friend. He offered him his hand as he looked up at him.

"Don't give up Shadow." He tilted his head as Shadow frowned and cocked his eyebrow before accepting his hand. "Last time I checked, 'giving up' wasn't in your vocabulary."

"Ok, Sonic." Shadow snapped then glowered at his friend. He knew was trying to help but he didn't want it right now. He slowly exhaled through his nose. Sonic tilted his head, watching his stubborn friend. He knew Shadow didn't want his help but he need the support.

"We'll find her." Sonic comforted, hoping his words were true. _We'll find her. I know we will Shadow, she's still alive._ "You should go home and rest, I'll continue searching for her." Shadow exhaled slowly before scowling and glaring at him through his eyelashes. Sonic smirked and shrugged, seeing the exhaustion struggling to come forth.

Shadow looked at Sonic and hesitated before he accepted his friend's hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. "I don't think you should be out here by yourself." Shadow yawned to his friend before he headed for his home.

"Sonic?" A quiet voice called after Shadow was out of ear shot. Sonic turned around to see Eclipse holding ball with a golden raindrop inside. He folded his arms across his chest and waited.

"I want to Shadow forget about me but I would need your help for that," She said softly and handed him the ball. He grabbed it and folded his ears back. He looked at her through his blue eyelashes and frowned.

"I won't." He responded and dropped the ball. "You're gonna hurt him." He folded his arms with a scowl.

"That's why he needs to forget who I am." Eclipse growled softly before she turned, giving Sonic her back.

"I'm not going to do it." He sighed. "You may erase his memories of you, but he will still have his feelings for you and he will search for you because he'll be aware that some are missing and he won't stop until he has found you." Sonic responded coldly as she folded her ears back and looked at him calmly.

She shook her head and disappeared into the dark woods. Sonic frowned before throwing the clear ball into the base of a hollow tree. _You're the first person Shadow has truly felt for in a long time; I'm not gonna take that away from him._

Shadow glanced back, staring at where he had left the woods. He didn't want to go home nor did he want to leave Sonic alone. He flicked his ears in surprise when Sonic emerged from the blankets of shadowed trees.

"Sonic?" Shadow called as he looked up.

"I'm feeling tired." He gave him a small smile as Shadow frowned, not really believing. "I can stay over if you want me to." He said softly as Shadow folded his arms and studied him.

"That would be nice." Shadow said slowly before he returned Sonic's small smile. He turned around and headed home as Sonic trailed after him. He knew something was wrong. He just didn't know if Sonic was willing to share. Shadow looked at Sonic and tilted his head, studying him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, making him look up. _Perhaps I'll lightly probe him._

"Huh?" Sonic blinked as Shadow folded his ears to the side.

 _He's hiding something._ "Are you ok?" He asked again as Sonic tilted his head.

"Yeah," he looked away, not wanting to tell Shadow.

"Are you sure?" Shadow pushed.

"Why?" Sonic asked and looked at him.

"Something is bothering you, I can tell." Shadow huffed, growing impatient with his friend.

"I'll be fine." Sonic gave him a weary smile as Shadow closed his front door and watched Sonic plop on the couch. He flipped the T.V on as Shadow stood next to the armrest. He folded his arms, staring hard and long at Sonic. He wasn't paying any attention to the T.V but was staring off in space.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Shadow tried again.

"Yeah, I'll – I'll tell you later." Sonic said distractedly as Shadow frowned and tilted his head.

"Something is eating you, what is it?" Shadow asked again.

"It's Eclipse." He finally answered, letting his walls drop. Shadow stiffened.

"What about her?" He asked with a grunt, knowing his friend would slowly release the info. Sonic looked at him. _This can't be a good thing, can it?_

"She found me actually." Sonic looked at Shadow and gave him a small smile. "She . . ." He hesitated and then sighed. "She . . ." He bit his bottom lip and held his head. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Shadow asked suspiciously, feeling uneasily. He flicked his ears as he waited patiently for Sonic to respond.

"Eclipse wanted me to . . ."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want me to know." Shadow grumped to himself.

"She doesn't want you to remember her so she asked me if I could clear your memories of her." Sonic said softly as Shadow froze and looked at him, shocked.

"What?" Shadow whispered as he folded his ears back. _She – she doesn't want me? But – but why?_ He blinked, trying to hide the confusion that coursed through him. He had seen it in the labyrinth; her reaction to him. She had wanted him but was afraid to admit to it. What Sonic told him, hurts. "What did I do?" He asked under his breath, feeling vulnerable.

"She believes she's caused you enough pain but I think it's because guilt is eating at her. She believes something is her fault, but what that is; I'm not sure." Sonic looked at him. Shadow folded his ears back with a quiet growl, refusing to give up.

"That's still no reason to erase her from my memories." Shadow said quietly.

"From what I've seen, you're the first to chase after her." Shadow looked at him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"I think she does care for you and that's why she doesn't want you to remember her." Sonic mumbled to himself, making Shadow frown. "She's afraid of hurting you again."

Shadow sighed and leaned back as he pulled a golden rose out of the vase Sonic had recently filled with multi-colored roses. "Is that why she's avoiding me?" He asked quietly.

"I believe so." Sonic nodded as Shadow stood up.

"I'm going to look for her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sonic's ears perked up as he looked at Shadow. He followed him when he walked toward the door and placed his hand on it. Shadow froze. He looked at his friend and shook his head.

"No; this is something I must do on my own." Shadow said coolly and walked out the door. He closed it behind himself and looked at the half moon, anxiety filling him that he might never end up finding her after all.

 _Where are you?_ Shadow sank to the ground after hours of searching. He looked at the slowly setting moon as tears escaped. He shook his head and scowled, wiping away his trailing tears.

 _Why me? Why do I lose everyone I care about?_ Shadow growled and clenched his fist. _Why me? First Maria, then Eclipse? Why?_ He ground his teeth, wanting to punch something, not aware of someone approaching him.

"Does she have a place to go to when she is seeking peace?" Someone asked, making Shadow jump and look up just as Sonic sat next to him. "Like you have your meadow."

"I'm not sure." Shadow let his breath out slowly as he studied Sonic. "How did you know about my meadow?" Sonic tilted his head then grinned. "And did you follow me again?"

"That's easy." Another voice snorted. Shadow looked up to see Silver standing in front of him. His arms folded across his chest with a small smile spreading across his face. "We both can use the chaos emeralds just as well as you can." Shadow frowned, trying to think of a better hiding place in his room.

"I followed you." Sonic chuckled as Shadow folded his ears back and gave him a disapproving glare. "What?"

"Why are you? Don't you have something better to do? Like save the world?"

"Have you checked where you found her the last few times?"

"Yeah; three times already." Shadow snapped.

"Don't give up." Sonic titled his head as a big grin slid onto his face. Shadow let out a slow sigh as he rested his chin on his knees, watching the sun rise over the sea.

"But where is she?" Shadow huffed as he looked at the rose he held and brushed it under his nose, inhaling the sweet scent and holding back tears. It had turned crystal blue with black tips

"That's the question, isn't it. You just gotta think like her." Silver pointed out as he peeled a banana. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Think. What do you know about her? She's just like you in many ways." Sonic gave him a weary smile, ignoring Silver. Shadow slowly sighed and looked at his friend.

"She doesn't like the crowds, she likes to be in quiet places where she's alone . . . I don't know." Shadow grunted as Sonic sighed.

"Think about where you found her. Maybe there are some clues to where she likes to hide and perhaps will lead to her peaceful place." Sonic pointed out as Shadow flicked his ears.

 _Let's see . . . I found her in a meadow-ish like forest and a cave._ Shadow snorted and shook his head before he closed his eyes while his heart sank, not being able to connect the dots. He flicked his ears and opened his eyes then gasped as he looked around. A clearing with dark colored rose bushes and dark trees had replaced the beach.

He blinked and it was gone. He frowned as Sonic looked at him. He closed his eyes and focused on the clearing. He growled in frustration when nothing came back to him.

"Shadow?" Sonic and Silver called in unison. Shadow looked at Sonic to see him tilt his head. Shadow looked at the rose in his hand. He sighed as he touched the soft cool petals. He smiled and brushed the flower under his nose before letting linger on his lips.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sonic asked, making Shadow tense with a soft growl before he looked at him; his cheeks turning a soft red. "Were you just thinking about her?"

"I'm going to bed." Silver yawned and started heading for Shadow's home. "I'm tired."

"Nothing," Shadow growled, quickly recovering from his surprise and ignoring Silver's comment and Sonic's question. He folded his ears back before turning. He looked at the woods, something calling to him. He got to his feet as Sonic looked at him.

"Where ya goin'?" Sonic asked as he headed into the woods. "Shadow?" Sonic called and ran after him. "I thought you wanted to find your Eclipse!" Shadow snorted as he folded his ears back, trying to ignore Sonic. Shadow growled quietly as he halted and looked at the boulder then flicked his ears. "Do you want me to follow you or . . . ?" He titled his head as Shadow headed towards the boulder. "Or I – I can follow."

"That's fine as long as you don't cause any trouble." Shadow looked at him, giving him his profile before sitting down and pushing himself into the tunnels gapping entrance. Sonic nodded.

"Cool!" Sonic exclaimed as he slid in after Shadow. His feet touched the bottom of the cave. He quickly sprang to his feet before Sonic came sliding out of the tunnel. "Oof." He exclaimed as he sat up and looked around. "I can't see a thing." He whined.

Shadow sighed as he gentle touched a crystal with the tips of his fingers. "Whoa." Sonic exclaimed as he stared at the lit up cavern in awe. "This is an ideal place for a date . . . Ooo. Cool pond." He exclaimed when he spotted it. He lay on his stomach and stuck his hands in, playing with the warm water.

Shadow tilted his head and watched him. _Why is Sonic playing with the water? I thought he hated water._ He watched him for a bit before shaking his head and looked around. He scowled and cursed under his breath when he didn't see her anywhere. "Where can she be?" He hissed quietly under his breath.

"Um, Shadow." Sonic called, making Shadow look at him. "Is the pool supposed to glow?" Shadow flicked his ears and sat next to Sonic, pulling his shoes and socks off before he slid his feet into the water.

"I don't see anything." He tilted his head and pulled his gloves off. He stared at the water then looked at Sonic. He grinned, tempted to wet Sonic. He slipped behind his blue friend, pressing his hands firmly against Sonic's shoulders before giving him a hard shove. He yelped followed by a loud splash.

"Hey!" He sputtered when he surfaced, treading the water. Shadow is still teaching him to swim. All he can do right now is tread and doggy paddle. Shadow chuckled softly, feeling better now that he had gotten Sonic wet. He grinned at his glaring friend. "What was that for?" Sonic whined as Shadow tilted his head.

Sonic flicked his ears as he climbed out. "I already took a shower last night." He complained as he flicked his wrists, dripping water onto the cave floor. He gasped when Sonic gave him a sudden hard shove into the pool. He surfaced and looked at Sonic as he held his belly, laughing then losing his balance and falling backwards.

Shadow grumbled as he crawled out of the water. He flicked his ears back as Sonic's laughter faded. He looked at the pool, the soft sigh of the bubbles calling his name.

Shadow tilted his head then cringed when a bright light flashed. He looked at Sonic to see him staring down at his pockets. He shoved his hand into his pocket and fished out a deep blue chaos emerald. "I had forgotten about that." He said before giving it to Shadow.

6


	33. Chapter 32: Kiss

4

 _Chapter 32:_

 _Kiss_

Shadow blinked and stared at the pulsing stone. "Are you ok?" Sonic asked as Shadow looked up from the stone. The bubbles were still whispering his name.

"Yeah," Shadow said slowly as he returned his gaze the pulsing stone. It seemed to match the pounding of his heart. Shadow tilted his head as he rolled the stone over in his hands. A startled squeak escaped Sonic, causing Shadow to tear his gaze away from the stone to see a picture in front of him.

It didn't look like a picture. The edges were swirling black with blue while lazy lights blinked inside. Shadow blinked and stepped through it. It was cool enough that it almost felt like moving through water. Shadow blinked before he landed with a splash.

He surfaced with a gasp, gulping down air. He hadn't been expecting to fall into a warm lake. He pulled himself onto the shore before his arms jellied out from under him, weak from the adrenalin rush.

He ran his palms over the smooth surface, realizing how warm the bank and the hot spring felt. The gem rested a few feet in front of his face. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around.

Dark colored trees boarded the medium sized clearing; midnight blue rose bushes sat at the base of the dark brown tree trunks. A water fall fell into a small stream that feed into medium sized hot spring he was in. The pale full moon made the water glow neon blue. Fireflies of all sizes flashed their pale yellowish glows, making him feel welcomed.

Shadow flicked his ears and continued to look around. He spotted Eclipse sitting in between two rose bushes, toying with three midnight roses. She sighed and held her head, her pain and sorrow ebbing into him in distressed waves.

Shadow shivered, the water may be warm but the air was not. He crawled out of the water and shook himself, feeling her gaze on him. He looked up her to see her ears perked forward as shock flashed through her crimson eyes then was quickly replaced with calm.

She watched him as he got to his feet before approaching her. "How did you find me?" She asked coolly as Shadow halted and searched her scarlet eyes, looking for the familiar hostility he was used to. He titled his head, not finding anything but calm.

"I tracked you." He said softly, kneeling in front of her and letting his gaze drop to her mouth. He licked his lips as she flicked her ears, knowing what he wants.

"How?" She asked, trying not to sound shy and drawing his attention to her.

"I can sense you." He responded but not wanting to tell her that he used the emerald to get here.

"So, is that how you've been finding me?" She asked softly as Shadow nodded as she folded her ears back and looked away. She gasped softly when he turned her face to him, a soft red colored her cheeks before he traced her lips with his fingertips.

Her throat flashed. He gasped when she grabbed his wrist and looked at him through her long black eyelashes, making his heart hitch in his chest. He swallowed nervously as she vanished.

"E – Eclipse?" He said softly as he rose to his feet and looked around, spotting her at the edge of her lake. He sighed and folded his ears to the side before sinking to the ground. He hugged himself, feeling disappointed, lost, over whelmed and confused.

He cradled his head as he fought back tears, longing to be with her and apart of her. He looked up; she was still staring at the pond before bent down and picked up the emerald he had used. He dropped his gaze to the flower he held.

He brushed it under his nose, inhaling the sweetness as tears trickled down his cheeks. "I realize the reason you were looking for me is because you want to be friends." She spoke softly, pulling his attention to her. She smiled shyly as he tilted his head. "Do you still you want to be?" He wiped away his tears.

He accepted her hand as she pulled him to his feet. "You don't have to respond immediately." she said softly before he had the chance to respond. He watched her as she leaned against a boulder, next to the stream, taking her boots off before dropping to the bank.

She looked at him, making his heart flutter. He swallowed nervously as her gaze briefly dropped to his mouth before she looked away. Surprise flashed through him. A small smile tickled the corner of his mouth as he licked his lips, knowing what she wants.

She was staring at the jumping fish, watching them try to catch the fireflies that ventured to close the surface of the water or try going up the stream for sport. She lifted her head, looking at the dancing fireflies.

He swallowed before he sat beside her, looking at her mouth from the corner of his eye. He sighed and leaned against her, making her jump and look at him before he rested his head on her shoulder.

He could feel her gaze burning into him before she looked away. He looked at her hand as he flexed his; he hesitated before lacing his fingers through hers and redrawing her attention to him. A smile tinkled the corner of his mouth. He liked having her attention.

He dropped his gaze to the flower he had in his other hand. He fingered it, wondering if he should give it to her. He brought her hand to his mouth, making her stiffen. He gently kissed the tips of her fingers before he pulled away then placed the rose in her hand and closing her fingers around it. He looked at her through his lashes.

"This is for you." He said softly and watched her as she stared at it before she closed her eyes and inhaled it's scent.

"It's beautiful." She said softly, staring at it.

"Like you." Shadow said softly, making her look at him as a flush colored her cheeks. A smile appeared. He liked her smile. "You're very special to me."

She remained quiet for a few seconds. "I never thought I was special or that anyone really did care for me until now." She continued to stare at the rose as He blinked and tilted his head.

"I only wish you knew how important you really are to me." He lifted his hand then dropped it with a sigh. He looked at her through his eyelashes, perking his ears forward, and slightly opened his mouth. His body burned for her. His arms itched to hold her. He wanted to taste her and hold her, to tell her that she meant everything to him.

She finally lifted her head to look at him. She gasped and folded her ears to the side as she swallowed nervously, his heart sinking as she slightly leaned away. She didn't know how to react. He sighed quietly, not sensing her hesitation before she leaned against him, curling up against him. Her actions surprised him.

She licked her lips and slightly opened her mouth before she closed it again. Shadow frowned before he grabbed her and pulled her completely into his lap. She blinked looking up at him. Shadow's heart hammered against his ribs, swallowing nervously and bending downward as he slightly opened his mouth. He didn't want her to escape him.

She gasped as Shadow traced her top lip with his tongue then her bottom, making her heart race. His lips twitched, wanting to smile before he used the tip of his tongue to gently pry her lips open until she willingly opened them for him. He hesitated before sliding his tongue into her mouth, fishing around for hers and making her squeak.

He slid his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. He pressed his tongue against hers before their lips met. She rested her hands on his shoulders. Hot thrill ignited his blood. She was letting him explore.

He held back a soft moan of delight as she kissed him back. He began to pull away as she leaned in; a quiet protesting whimper escaped her. She sighed and rested her head against his chest, heat coloring his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you." She said softly, feeling safe for the very first time . . . and wanted too. She sighed as she rested against Shadow, not bothering to fight the comfort and peaceful feeling that washed over her.

4


	34. Chapter 33: Over Run

1

 _Chapter 33:_

 _Over run_

"So they have finally found each other." Nazo chuckled softly as the orb in front of him dissipated. He looked up to examine his work of repairing Mephiles home . . . was Mephiles's home. It now belonged to him.

He wasn't mad at Sonic for destroying it. It gave Nazo new opportunities to build in things that were much need without getting his hands dirty like he had planned to do. It made things a lot easier for the snow white hedgehog.

Nazo chuckled as he walked past the hidden stairs he had built in long ago without the knowledge of his former boss. It led down into a dark hallway with a metal door that opened to a solid metal room with no possible escape.

Nazo smiled, knowing there was no escape for his prisoner held below. "He should've watched his back whether he knew this was coming or not." He mumbled to himself as he paused in front of the large glass window.

He narrowed his eyes, searching for the one and only thing he sorely missed: The master emerald.

1


End file.
